Forgotten Forever's
by EricaJaney
Summary: A year since the Volturi incident, Esme has her life back together. After hunting without Esme, one day, the Cullens come home to a trashed home and a missing person. Will a monster from the past break Esme into nothing?
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I obviously after three stories do not own Twilight or its characters

* * *

It shouldn't be this hard. It shouldn't be this hard to stand here and save them. Yet it is. I should have been braver before, maybe this could have been avoided. But it hasn't and the choice is mine. The choice that, without asking, the answer has always been there.

This person standing here, the person who with one wrong move their life will be over, is so innocent. They don't deserve everything that has happened these past few weeks. I don't see why he had to drag this specific person into it; they have nothing to do with it. This is between me and him. I thought this battle had ended a long time ago, so long ago the memories have become faded but not disappeared. They would never disappear, if only I were that lucky.

It's my choice

It shouldn't be my choice.

But it is

* * *

Hi again!

This is the sequel to We are Broken. I'm sorry that the first chapter is only a preface but Iam working on the first chapter. I hope you guys like this preface though.

I will try to update as soon as I can but with school and everything It will be hard.

Thank you to everyone who read We are Broken. I hope this lives up to good standards

EricaJaney


	2. For our sake

This is the first chapter of Forgotten Forever's. I hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I really don't own Twilight. Because if I did then I wouldn't be using this account on Fan Fiction would I?

* * *

EPOV  
'Maybe they will look better over there' I thought to myself

Today was one of those days where I just relaxed. Organizing flowers, reconstructing a house or reading a book. It had been nearly a year since the Volterra incident. Because of that Carlisle and I had been inseparable until today. Carlisle had gone to work, my children were hunting and Renesmee was down at La Push with Jacob.  
I picked up the vase and moved them across the room, humming quietly to myself

**Flash back*

'Esme we're going hunting. Do you want to come?' Edward asked, coming into the kitchen where I was washing Nessie's dishes

'No thanks Edward, I went yesterday' I smiled at him

'Carlisle is at work and told us not to leave you alone' Edward smiled sheepishly

'He worries to much. I will be fine' I told Edward

'You know that and I know that but Carlisle doesn't know that' Edward smirked

'You guys go and have fun' I turned around to face him

'Ok but don't tell Carlisle. What he doesn't know won't hurt me' Edward laughed as I tried to swat him with the dish towel

'Go and have fun before I change my mind' I laughed

'I will but Carlisle said anything suspicious happens then call him ok?' Edward hugged me then went to gather his siblings

'Are you taking Nessie?' I called up to him

'No, we're dropping her at La Push' He answered

**Flash back over**

My extremely protective family. They did have a reason to though. I had put them through a pretty tough time last year, running off to Volterra and fighting Sulpicia. Carlisle had been pretty tough on the rules. This was the only time I was out of anyone's sight. I'm going to make use of it. It's good to have some time to myself; as much as I love my family they can be just a bit over-protective.

After the roses had water and the room was as I liked it, I sat down and started reading my book.

Half way through the novel I heard a rustling sound outside of the window. I put the book down and turned in my seat. The rustling sound had stopped

Then something red flashed past the window. Heeding Carlisle's warning about anything strange, I reached for my phone.

The door slammed open and before I had time to turn, my hands were pulled behind my back and my eyes were covered

'Esme?' Carlisle's voice came from the phone that was now on the floor

I struggled against the grip that was so tight around my wrists

'Let me go!' I yelled

'Esme?!' Carlisle called down the phone 'what's happening?!'

'Carlisle!' I called back as I was dragged out of my house

I was thrown into the back of a van, but I could sense I was not alone

'Hello again Esme' An angelic but at the same time horrific voice chirped

Carlisle's Pov

I started sorting through the paper work on my desk. Today at the hospital had been very busy, a result of the icy conditions. One girl had fractured her arm ice skating, another boy had fallen from a tree, he was sixteen. The same age as Esme was when she fell out of a tree in her parents back garden.

I was so thankful that this last year had been forgotten. All the pain and suffering of last year was put behind us. Renesmee had loved that we had Esme back in time for Christmas.

I had placed all the sheets into the correct places in the filing cabinet when my phone started vibrating on my desk

I glanced at the caller I.D before answering

'Hello Esme' I smiled,

There was only silence on the phone before a loud thunk and then a smash

'Esme?!' I called, wondering what had happened

'Let me go!' Esme's voice cried

'Esme?!' I called once more 'What's happening?!'

'Carlisle!' Her voice was the last sound that came from the phone before the phone went dead

I tried calling back with no answer before I grabbed my bag and rushed out of my office

As I walked towards my car, I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and pressed speed dial

'Edward' I said the second it was picked up

'Hi Carlisle, is something wrong?' He asked

'It's Esme. I'm not one hundred percent sure of what has happened' I told him as I sped away from the hospital

'Ok. We'll meet you at home' he answered before hanging up

Different scenarios ran through my head as I sped down the narrow roads leading to my home. I kept trying to kid myself that she was playing a trick on me, but with what happened last year I knew she would never do that to me. One name kept popping back into my head and I kept trying to force it away. Aro

I pulled the car to a stop outside my house to find most of my family standing by their cars. I didn't stop; I kept walking towards the living room. The room was a mess. The sofa was turned onto its side. The television was smashed. The books were all on the floor and the vases, which once held Esme's roses, were smashed, pieces spread over the floor with the roses all over the place

'We don't know what happened. All we know is that someone came and took Esme' Edward approached behind me

I inhaled deeply and caught four different scents. One belonged to Esme and there were three others that I couldn't place properly with faces.

'Felix, Demetri and Jane' Edward answered my thoughts

'that would mean' I started

'Aro' Edward finished

If Aro had taken Esme again then this time I would not hesitate to rip him to shreds

Losing someone who means everything to you is a painful experience. One that I have had to endure twice now. Though Iam the fortunate one. I'm the one who is still safe. Still surrounded by loved ones. My dearest one is not. The place my dear one is at now is a place that hurt her. A cold place that betrayed her trust. The trust it did not deserve. I shall do everything in my power to get her back. I would die for her. Any of my family would die for her. They know we would. That is what they wait for.

EdPOV (Edward's)

'Any sign of her?' I asked Emmett, leaving Carlisle in the living room

'I don't know Eddie, you won't let us check' He rolled his eyes

'Lets go inform the wolves' I started walking then glared at him 'And don't call me Eddie'

'Whatever you say... Eddie' Emmett laughed

Normally I would have pounced on him for calling me Eddie twice in the space of five seconds when I specifically told him not to, but today I have more important matters on my hands. Like my mother's whereabouts

Bella, Alice, Emmett and I started running towards the boundary line. There was really no point in that line anymore as Renesmee always crosses it. But she does have Jacobs permission to go over. Jacob said we could all visit when we wanted, it's just no one like the smell of wet dog, so we keep our distance only going over there when necessary

We reached the line and pulled to a stop. There was no sign of Jacob or his pack

'Should we cross?' Bella asked, slipping her hand into mine

'There is no sign of the pack and we do have permission' I lead my family through the La Push woods and stopped outside a dull red house.

'Is this Jacobs?' Emmett sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent

'Urgh again with the god awful wet dog smell' Alice sighed, though we could tell she didn't mind it that much

'Yeah this is his' Bella dragged us up to the porch steps and knocked on the door

The door opened to reveal Sam Uley, the leader of Jacobs pack. Well he was before Jacob wanted to take over as Alpha

'Jacob. Bloodsuckers at the door' Sam called behind him onto the kitchen

'Let them in Sam!' Jacob yelled back

Sam lead us into a small kitchen where the entire wolf pack, Billy and Nessie were crammed

'Hey guys' Jacob smiled before shoving another muffin into his mouth

'Hi Daddy, hi Mommy' Renesmee smiled at us

'Hey sweetie' I smiled back

'Save some for your brothers' Renesmee hit him lightly on the arm before pushing the muffins away from him

'Sure Sure' Jacob replied before reaching out for another one

'And your sister' Renesmee smiled pushed the muffins towards Leah

'Jacob' I said, my voice straining

Jacob dropped the muffin he was eating and stared up at me

'Your moving aren't you?' He cried, hugging Nessie

'No we-'I started but was interrupted

'Oh no! Nessie! Please don't leave me without her!' Jacob yelled

The other wolves started laughing at him

Renesmee giggled 'Jakey'

'No Jacob we're not moving' I told him

'Your not?' He opened his eyes to stare at us

'No' I shook my head

'Then what's so important?' He set the giggling Nessie back in her chair

'Esme' I replied

Renesmee stopped giggling and stared at us. The whole kitchen went silent. Then Jacob exploded

'What?!' He yelled 'They did it again didn't they?! Filthy Italian vampires'

Renesmee ran over into Bella's arms and wrapped her arms like a vice around her neck

'It might not be them but I can say there is a good chance it is' I patted Renesmee's hair

'Edward' Alice said

'Yes Alice?' I replied

Her eyes were glazed over and she obviously wasn't watching Jacob yelling or Renesmee crying

'What did you see?' I asked, personally I couldn't see anything from reading her mind but Alice knew her power better than I did, she could see it clearer

'They took her. The Volturi' She answered 'I can only see flashes'

'Flashes? Flashes of what?' Emmett demanded

'Shh' Alice told him and squinted her eyes as though to get a better look at a fascinating painting

After a few moments she blinked and looked at me

'Flashes. Thrones. Light. Fire. I could hear screaming. But there was something missing, like something hasn't been decided or acted upon yet. I need to get away from here to see better' She glanced at the wolves 'I can't see past them'

'Of course' I answered 'Renesmee I need you to stay with Billy ok?' I plucked her from Bella's arms and set her next to Billy

'Ok daddy' She answered

Jacob, Quil, Embry and Sam were going to check La Push for any signs and call us if anything strange came up. We ran back to our house at full speed.

'Edward' Bella looked up at me while running 'Esme will be ok'

It wasn't a question. She was trying to reassure me that we would get Esme back and be a family again

Though in truth we would look like a family from the outside but on the inside we could be broken and torn in two. Being taken against her own will again could leave big emotional scars on Esme. Ones that even time couldn't heal. I hoped for her sake, for Carlisle's sake and our sake that she would be found safe and we would get her home, where she belongs.

* * *

Hello again this is the first chapter of Forgotten Forever's. I hope you liked it and Iam truly very sorry for not updating sooner but for me the first chapter is always the hardest for some reason. I also have only two weeks before my school production and we still have lots to do so I have been spending loads of time after school trying to practise. So Iam very sorry if it takes a while for me to update again but I will try to fit in time to write

Please review and tell me any ideas that you may have.

EricaJaney


	3. A bumpy ride

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight saga.

* * *

EPOV (Edward)

We searched for ages with no trace of Esme anywhere. Outside the house there were tire tracks and Bella, Alice and I tried following them. With no luck, they ended in a field that held plane tire marks. Someone had defiantly taken Esme out of the country

Now we were all sitting around the living room while Jasper was arguing with Alec over the phone. Jasper was better at negotiating as he did it all the time with other armies in the South. Though this time Jazz was getting frustrated, Alec's mind is still very child-like, being frozen at the age of fourteen. So Jasper was negotiating with a fourteen year old, practically a child and that was not the easiest things to do. If this hadn't been

'Yes but we got home and she was gone' Jasper frowned at the phone

'Well did you check the areas locally?' Alec's voice rang through the room

'Yes, Alec, we did. We found plane marks in a field near our home' Jasper closed his eyes and rubbed his temples

'_It really is like talking to a child. So ignorant and stubborn_' Jaspers thoughts came

I chuckled quietly

I tried tuning into Alice's thoughts

'_What could all this mean? The fights. The hurting. Aro must want someone else to- Edward stay out of my thoughts!' _Alice met my gaze and shook her head at me

'What was that Alice?' I asked, smirking when her face turned to shock as everyone, even Jasper, turned to look at her

'Nothing' She mumbled, picking up the newspaper and glancing at it

'Alice?' Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow at her

'What?' Alice asked innocently

'What is Edward- No Alec she is not hiding under her bed' Jasper sighed

'_Edward please, these are my thoughts to share not yours. I envy Bella at the moment. You can't earwig on her mind' _Alice's scolded me

'I'm going to go and check again' Alice stood up and walked over to the door

'I'll come with you. Goodbye Alec' Jasper slammed the phone down

Epov (Esme)

Where am I?

This is one of the many questions that have flown across my mind in the past half hour

Carlisle. Oh Carlisle how could this have happened to us again? Without you I feel lost. I don't even know what is going on here and I'm scared.

I'm not scared for myself though, I'm scared for my family, for Carlisle. I'm even scared for Aro when Carlisle comes.

I tried listening before but all I could hear was quiet breathing and the scratch of pens as they grazed across a sheet of paper

They were writing so I couldn't hear their words. They being my captures. The people who I have no idea what they want with me. It couldn't be the Volturi, Aro had Sulpicia back and everyone was happy. It isn't them... is it?

CPOV

In the end we all went searching. This is the last straw, Aro will not get off so easily this time. He has crossed an un-crossable line.

I'm not going to stop until I find Esme. We all know that she is heading to Volterra but the question is; can we find her before they leave the country?

The chances were very slim but I was determined not to give in. The Volturi would not know what was going to hit them.

'Carlisle, they're gone' Edward looked at me from across the field where we had been looking for Esme and had only found tire tracks from the plane used by her kidnappers

'I know' I replied sadly, I know that giving up on Esme is no option but I have to admit that she is out of the country

'We should go then' I suggested 'Go to Italy and get her'

'Carlisle think about it. We don't even know if they took her' Emmett reasoned

'Alice's vision is enough proof' I argued back

'I say we go home and devise a plan there' Rosalie spoke up

'That's a good idea' Edward pointed out and we all began running

'My vision was right Carlisle. Don't give up hope. We _will_ find her' Alice whispered to me before running ahead to catch up with Jasper

Losing someone who means everything to you is a painful experience. One that I have had to endure twice now. Though Iam the fortunate one. I'm the one who is still safe. Still surrounded by loved ones. My dearest one is not. The place my dear one is at now is a place that hurt her. A cold place that betrayed her trust. The trust it did not deserve. I shall do everything in my power to get her back. I would die for her. Any of my family would die for her. They know we would. That is what they wait for.

KidnappersPOV

'Are we here yet?' I asked, gazing out of the window at the ground below

'Look if we where there we would be on the ground not flying in the air. You can be so stupid Demetri' Felix laughed

'I wonder why Jane didn't come' I glanced at him

'Because she liked Esme remember' Felix sighed, confused

None of us knew why Jane, of all people, would like a Cullen. Santiago does but he is just weird. Jane hates everyone except the leaders and her brother. It just doesn't make any sense. So we weren't surprised when she rejected Aro's invitation for her to take Esme.

'Go and check on her yeah? Aro will kill us if anything happens' Felix pushed me towards the room where we were keeping Esme capture

'She is a vampire what will happen to her?' I growled as I walked towards the room

I wasn't particularly happy about having to take her, especially considering the coven she belongs to. The Cullen's were in no way more powerful than us but they were cleaver, they strategized before they acted. That is probably what they are doing now. Creating a plan to bring us down and get their precious Esme back. I don't know what all the fuss was about, so Aro hit her big deal, Aro hits us all the time and we don't get scarred for life from it. Why should she be any different? It's not like she was abused as a human or anything

I opened the door and peered inside, there she was, sitting curled up on the floor with her caramel locks covering her face. She lifted her head and growled at me

'Hey Felix!' I called 'She isn't in the best of moods'

I started laughing as I locked the door again and walked towards the front of the plane

'What did she do?' He grinned back as I took my seat

'She growled at me' I started laughing all over again

Felix chuckled then went back to focusing on his flying. A few minutes later he shook my arm

'Hey look' He pointed towards a big castle, which had red flags flying 'We're home'

'Why does Aro want her back anyway?' I wondered, glancing out at the dark blue sky with its piercing sun shining through the few dulling clouds that were lingering on the horizon

'A favour for a friend is all I heard' Felix answered, nonchalant

'Fair enough' I sighed, watching as the plane advanced downwards for the area marked for our private aeroplane

'Aro will be happy' Felix remarked

'Yeah but by the looks of things Jane isn't' I shot back, staring down at the tiny figure glaring up at us. Even from a distance I could see the pure hatred for us pouring out of Jane's pure black eyes. None of us knew why she was so bitter and full of hate, we figured it was because of her lack of childhood. It was whipped away from her. Personally I think it is because she is evil, simple, she was going to be burned at the stake for a reason wasn't she? Alec is no better. Twins are alike in my opinion though one, Jane in this case, is always dominate. Jane decides to do something and Alec goes along with it, just like that, no matter what it is. The boy really should get a different hobby

I stuck my tongue out at Jane in a very childish way and she answered back by running her finger horizontally across her throat, indicating that she was going to try and kill me.

'Bitter toddler' I growled and received an evil smile back from her. Felix just laughed at our exchange

'Let's get this over with already' I begged as Felix brought the plane, ever so slowly, down

* * *

Ok first of all Iam so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I decided to add a little twist into this story so I wanted to apologize in advance for any confusion. The preface might not make sense anymore but I will try to stick to that idea.

I didn't update sooner because I had major writers block (I know rubbish excuse) and I have been practising for my school production of 'Godspell'

Speaking of which I won't be updating this week. I'm sorry but Iam at school from 6pm until 10pm because of dress rehearsals and I have the actual productions on Thursday, Friday and Saturday night. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm also sorry for changing the Pov's so much but I just got stuck writing in one. Also sorry if this is a bit short but I didn't want to make you wait another week because that wouldn't be fair on you. You people are kind enough to read my stories and hep me so I owe you all a big thank you!

Please review! Hope you liked this chapter!!

EricaJaney


	4. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine!

* * *

Epov

I heard speaking outside the door once the movement of the plane had stopped. We were here. I closed my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms around my knees. I don't know why I feel so useless but I do. Something was wrapped around me as a cloak, it wasn't fear or worry. I tried to remember the words Alice whispered into my ear as she hugged me a year ago, the first time I had seen her after the horrible incident 'Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before' Alice may act excited and hyper all the time, but she was a wise person. Her visions helped her with that. The advice she gave me that day helped me get over the incident, her wise words and Carlisle's help. Her words that day related to how I was feeling. It felt as though everything was changing so fast that when it stopped I would be in a completely different time to what Iam used to.

I tried focusing on the voices, soft as whispers, on the other side of the door

'Well what do we do with her?' One voice hissed

'You say that like I would know' Another replied sarcastically

'You boys do realize that Iam not at all happy about this right' A little voice, closer to the door, whispered. This voice seemed kinder and to human ears would appear that way too but I could hear the venom that was laced through every word in that sentence

'Yes Jane. We all know how much you love the Cullen's' The first voice hissed

'I do not love them nor do I approve of your antics. But I won't get in your way. Do what you will just don't expect me to pick up the pieces later on' The last voice whispered, then footsteps walked away and faded

'Well we might as well get her out' The second voice suggested

The door opened, revealing the faces of Demetri and Felix. Felix pulled me from my place on the ground and pushed me towards the big oak doors that lead to the grand hall.

Once again the guard were there, with Aro, Marcus and Caius sitting on their thrones. I glared at Aro hatefully

'Welcome back Esme' He smiled but made no move to approach me, wise choice. I'm so angry right now that I wouldn't hesitate to tear him to shreds

'I needed you back here' He said simply as if that were a good enough reason to take me again 'I owe a favour to a friend and you are going to help me with that'

'A favour to a friend? How could I help you with that?' I asked

'I wish I could tell you Esme, I really do, I owe you that much but I can't. This friend does not want you to know just yet' he turned and gestured to Heidi 'Take Esme up to her room. She had a long flight'

'Of course master' Heidi smiled and led me out of the stunning room, into the long hallway and up the stairs.

The room had not changed much apart from the fact that in the middle of the room laid a giant kings size bed. I don't sleep so why is there a bed?

'Aro wants us to wear black and red, some kind of inspiration he had' Heidi explained, tossing a pair of black trousers and a silky red top

'Who is this friend?' I asked suspiciously, eyeing the bed slightly in disgust

'I do not know. All we know is that this friend will be here tomorrow evening' She smiled sadly before leaving and closing the door

I sighed and changed into the trousers and pulled the slippery top over my head. I looked in the vanity mirror and fixed my hair, I had been running my fingers through it during the flight worried about Carlisle

Carlisle. Thinking his name send a sharp pang of longing shot through my stomach. I missed him and it had only been a few hours. I glanced down at the gold band on my wedding finger. It was a simple gold band but if you took it off and looked on the inside you could see the tiny inscription: Eternellement vôtre maintenant et à jamais which translates to 'Eternally yours, now and forever' I twirled it around my finger, thoughtfully. A quite knock came from the other side of my heavy oak door

'Come in' I called

The door edged open and Jane's small frame entered the room slowly

'Hello Jane' I smiled kindly

She came inside and stares at my guiltily

'What's wrong?' I asked

'Why are you being so kind to me?' She looked up at me with her bright red irises 'We took you from your home twice'

'Jane this isn't your fault' I told her gently

'But Iam part of the Volturi' She sighed

'That doesn't mean that their choices are your fault' I smiled

'I'm sorry' She said after a few moments of silence 'I know you're going to say it isn't my fault but I can't help but feel terrible about this whole ordeal'

'It's ok Jane' I replied 'It couldn't be helped'

She sighed quietly 'Aro send me up her to tell you that tomorrow you will be helping with the human tours with Afton and I'

'Ok Jane. Tell Aro I'll be there' I sighed myself

I stared at the floor as Jane's footsteps left the room and faded down the hall. The door swung shut after her

After Jane left my thoughts of Carlisle rushed back. I thought about every word he had ever spoken. Every sweet nothing whispered to me. I could almost feel his arms wrapped securely around me, holding me tight and protecting me. I could feel his breath tickle my throat as he whispered to me softly; I could feel the shivers going down my spine. I looked at the gilt mirror placed on top of the vanity. Fuzzy memories came back. Back when I was human I used to cover every visible bruise with make up in a mirror like this. None of the girls in our coven apart from Nessie had very lucky human lives. Alice was placed in a mental asylum at a young age. Rosalie had a horrible past with Royce. Poor Bella had James, Laurent, Victoria and the Volturi after her. I had my fearful time with Charles. The truly cruel thing is that we all had dreams. Bella's came true, Alice can't remember hers but Rosalie and I can. I wanted to be a teacher but my father said that a woman's job was to care for the house and cook. Rosalie had always wanted children, I did as well but my son came and left unexpectedly, Rosalie had her future laid before her eyes. She would marry Royce, have two or three beautiful fair haired children and live a happy life. That was all taken from her though. It must be tough on her, seeing your hopes and dreams that you worked hard for right in front if you but not being able to touch them, to call them yours.

BPOV

'Everything happens for a reason' I told myself '_Everything_'

I walked silently down the hallway, my fingers lightly brushing every photograph that hung on the wall. Pictures of our entire family taunted me. Those photos showed a perfect family. Beautiful parents and children. The family that we were not. Perfect families didn't break. Perfect families don't exist. Many people would try to say that their family was exactly how they wanted it to be but if you looked a little closer you could always find a fault. Many families learn to deal with it and learn to love it. Sadly in our family the only thing that is wrong is that Esme isn't here. Who cares that we are a family of vampires? We are also a family who stick together. A family that would not stop until the very heart of that family was safe with them.

The photos on the wall were ones we had taken a few years ago; we decided to spend a day at the beach and Carlisle rented one that was safe from human eyes. I glanced at a photo where Renesmee was throwing a Frisbee with Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Their faces were lit up with happiness. Another was of Jasper and Alice. Obviously they didn't notice the camera as their faces showed they were in their own little world. They were both sitting on a beach towel smiling at each other. There was another one of the entire family all sitting on the beach towels, the picture was taken from behind as the sun was rising. The last one caught and held my attention longer than any others. It was a picture of Carlisle and Esme sitting near the ocean, his arm was wrapped around his shoulder while she was cuddled close to him. The sun was just setting, sprinkling them with pinks, purples, reds and oranges. Their skin was still sparkling slightly, causing them to shine like stars.

I tore my gaze away and continued down the hallway, refusing to remind myself of how happy they were. I ended up in the living room. I sat at Edward's piano and ran my fingers carefully over the keys. I slid off the bench and walked over to the large desk in the corner. Fingering the gilt handles and breathing in the musky scent off wood. The rest of my family were searching, not that it would do any good as there is a more than likely chance that Esme is out of the country. I pulled the first drawer gently and peered inside. Tucked safely and securely inside of that tiny draw were more pictures, diary entries and pieces of scrap paper. I picked up a small book and peered inside

_Wednesday July 5__th__ 1911_

_Dear Diary_

_Today has been the most amazing and life changing day I have ever experienced. Mother was right if you tempt fate and go looking for danger something bad will happen. She was wrong though, sure I broke my leg but still I have received so much more. He is gorgeous, breath-taking and so very kind. Mother and Father would disapprove if they found out, but I can't help it. I have never felt this way before. Dr Carlisle Cullen has changed my life. I wonder, could I possibly be... in love?_

_Esme Platt_

1911. That must have been Esme's diary from when she first saw Carlisle. I don't usually invade other people's personal lives but something deep inside me made me turn the page and read more

_Sunday 9__th__ July 1911_

_Dear Diary_

_Carlisle has gone. I only knew him four days and I already fell head over heels in love. How could I be so stupid? I should have known. He is beautiful, talented and amazing and I'm so plain. Now he is gone I feel almost empty, like a part of me is missing. I know who that part is._

_Esme Platt _

I skipped the next few pages, there were very few so obviously Esme hadn't wanted to write for a while

_Monday 26__th__ May 1921_

_Dear Diary_

_Oh what am I to do? Father has arranged for me to wed Charles Evenson a son of his friend on Friday. How could I possibly think of being a good wife to one man when another has been on my mind since I was sixteen. I can't stop my mind from straying away to those beautiful golden eyes._

_Esme Platt_

This must have been where things went downhill for her. Charles. Hearing of Esme's past made me have nothing but hate for this man who I had never met and never wanted to meet

_Friday 30__th__ May 1921_

_Dear Diary_

_From today Iam officially Esme Evenson. I tried to fool myself into thinking that Charles would be a nice husband. He started to show his true colours earlier with a bottle of liquor. I can't bring myself to write the events of this night._

_Esme ... Evenson _

I growled quietly and skipped some more pages, not wanting to read of my mother's pain

_Wednesday 12__th__ June 1921_

_Dear Diary_

_I can't stay with Charles any longer. I only have the courage now, discovering something that I cannot even write down in case someone finds this. I will leave tonight. I have decided_

_Esme Platt_

This must be when Esme discovered she was pregnant. She must have been so scared all alone, with no one to help her

_Saturday 13__th__ December 1921_

_Dear Diary_

_I can't even bring myself to write this, but I must. I have to realize that this is true and Iam properly ready to follow through on this choice I have made. My son, Matthew, was born three days ago. He was so beautiful, tufty brown hair, bright green eyes. Sadly he passed away a few hours ago from a lung infection. Matthew has been my only reason to live. Now Iam going to heaven to see my baby boy._

_Esme Platt_

I felt my heart break as I read that. Things must really have been bad for her. Losing her son only days after his birth. I couldn't imagine life without my gorgeous daughter.

_Thursday 18__th__ February 1922_

_Dear Diary_

_I have found him. My angel, my saviour Carlisle. He found me in a morgue a few days ago and I found out that he turned me into a vampire. Iam so happy to be back with him. Carlisle and I married a few days ago. Nothing could be more perfect than the time I spend with him. It also turns out that Carlisle has a son, Edward, also a vampire. Edward is already like a son to me and I know he is exactly like I would have wanted Matthew to be like. Intelligent, handsome, talented. I don't think that I will be writing for a while though, as I have found where I belong. With Carlisle and Edward. As a Cullen _

Esme Cullen

I heard a car door shut and quickly put the book back and shut the draw. I walked out to meet my family at the door

'Any luck?' I asked, walking up and embracing Edward

'No. It seems we will have to go to Italy' He sighed 'What did you do this afternoon?'

'Nothing much' I smiled softly

Esme would be found soon and when she is, I will talk to her about the diary. She has been through so much and doesn't deserve to be taken away from her family again. Looks like we are going to get her

* * *

Ok first of all Godspell is over so Iam free to work on this story and sorry if I got the dates wrong

Second: Does anyone think I should continue this or work on my new story 'Tomorrow is a Mystery'

Third: Please review with any ideas you may have or just tell me what you think because that helps me write better. Do you guys like this story or should I quit it?

Thanks!!

EricaJaney


	5. Unlikely Connections

This is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters because if I did Lottie would probably attack me to get to Jackson Rathbone.

* * *

CPOV

'Alice have you got the tickets?' I asked, walking up to my daughter who was booking tickets for our flight

'All done' She replied. Shutting the laptop and going to sit with Jasper 'Our flight leaves at four'

I glanced over at the clock. 10 o'clock. Only six hours until I see my Esme again

'We might be able to get past the guards' Edward said, leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed while he pinched the bridge of his nose

'Carlisle we need to go down to the travel agents to confirm the ticket's' Alice told me, throwing me my keys

I caught them and we walked out to the cars. Edward, Bella and Renesmee rode with me. On the way there I could smell Esme's scent faintly from the car

I parked the car and we walked into the travel agents

'Hello Dr Cullen, what can I do for you?' Lucy, the travel agent, asked

'I'm here to confirm some flights to Volterra under the name Cullen' I replied in a strained voice, desperate to get to Volterra and save Esme

'Of course, I will just be one minute' Lucy smiled before going through the manager's door

EPOV

'Hello Renesmee' A voice called over

We looked in the direction of the voice to find Mrs Stanley standing over at a desk with Jessica

'Hello' Renesmee replied

Mrs Stanley and Jessica walked over. Jessica smiled at Bella and me. I could tell she still liked me, she just wouldn't give up

'How are you Dr Cullen?' Mrs Stanley smiled at Carlisle

'I'm very well thank you how are you?' Anyone could see the smile Carlisle returned was forced

'Hiya Bella' Jessica smirked

'Hi Jess' Bella replied coldly

Renesmee shifted in Bella's arms and looked at me, I smirked at her

**'__****He could still be mine' ********Jessica's thoughts flew at me ****__****'Edward deserves someone so much better than her... someone like me'**

******I shuddered and took Renesmee from Bella **

**'__****Daddy who is she?' ********Renesmee asked me silently, she knew Mrs Stanley just not Jessica**

**'****Mrs Stanley's daughter, Jessica' I whispered so Jessica wouldn't hear**

**'****So where is Esme? I haven't seen her for a while' Mrs Stanley commented, sounding sincere, her thoughts said otherwise**

**'__****Probably left them. Poor Carlisle, he should be with someone who would treat him right. I think I know his type of woman. Esme wasn't worth his time anyway'**

**'****My mother is with her sick mother at the moment. We are booking plane tickets to go and see them' I nearly growled at Mrs Stanley **

**'****Oh poor dear' She placed her hand on Carlisle's shoulder**

**'****__****Mmmm so strong. And he is handsome; we would be the perfect couple. He should never have married that... woman. I knew she would break his heart. She probably isn't with a sick mother anyway; she is probably having an affair.' ********Mrs Stanley's thoughts hit me like stabs to the heart. How ****__****dare ********she accuse Esme of something so terrible?**

**'****Carlisle I need a word with you' I said quickly as he looked at her hand lingering on his shoulder**

******I handed Renesmee to Bella and walked with Carlisle across the tiny room. I leaned against the wall as Carlisle crossed his arms**

**'****Yes Edward?' He asked**

**'****Nothing. I just thought you might want a lifeline from that... ****__****thing********' I shuddered, remembering her thoughts of Carlisle and Jessica's thoughts of me**

******He chucked then asked 'Where are the others?'**

**'****Shopping' I sighed**

**'****For?' He prompted then paused 'On second thoughts if Emmett and Jasper went along, I don't want to know' **

******I laughed quietly and looked over at Bella and Renesmee, who were still standing with Jessica and her mother. Bella looked bored out of her brains as Jessica babbled on about her and mike, who were apparently still together. Renesmee was hanging over Bella's shoulder, glaring at me with her big chocolate brown eyes. When I looked into her eyes, I saw so much of Bella and all the time we spent together. I hoped that I could have similar times with my daughter and create new memories. Bella and I were thinking of showing her the meadow, so we could create new memories there, as a family. Renesmee's bronze ringlets hung around her face loosely and her cheeks were stained with a faint rose pink. Her hair seemed to glow in the sunlight shooting through the windows at the other side of the room. **

**'****Daddy save me' she mouthed at me**

******I looked at Jessica, who was stealing glances at me every few seconds, her mother doing the same to Carlisle, and back at my daughter 'Sorry' I mouthed back**

**'****__****Daddy please she is boring me to death********' Renesmee complained in her head**

******I laughed silently and walked over to them. I took Renesmee into my arms and hoisted her onto my shoulders.**

**'****So yeah Bella Mike and I are doing really well' Jessica smirked then glanced at me again**

******Bella, who could see what Jessica was doing and didn't need my talent to know what she was thinking, glared at her but quickly erased it as Jessica looked back at her**

**'****There has been ****__****so ********much gossip about you, Edward and the baby' same old Jessica**

******Renesmee growled quietly as Jessica called her 'the baby'. I bounced her on my shoulders to remind her that she isn't supposed to growl in front of the humans**

**'****I'm sure there has been. Nessie was sort of a surprise' Bella shrugged**

**'****I'll bet' Jessica rolled her massacred eyes 'The gossip was big enough when you and Edward got married. I mean no offence or anything but no one would have thought the ****__****Cullen's ********would become ****__****your ********family' **

**'****Yeah' Bella agreed absent mind idly **

******I know Bella was trying to find where Lucy had gone to check our tickets. As if on cue she came out and spoke quickly to Carlisle before leaving once more**

**'****Are you ready to go?' Carlisle asked**

**'****Yeah' Bella smiled**

**'****Yay' Renesmee clapped her hands**

******Carlisle smiled back at her before turning to Jessica and Mrs Stanley 'It was nice talking to you. Have a good day Mrs Stanley, Jessica'**

******We left the travel agents quickly before Mrs Stanley and Jessica could try to think of another reason to stay. I listened carefully to find out that the others were across town.**

**'****Should we go get them?' Bella asked**

**'****You three go. I'll go home and pack' I replied, trying to give Renesmee to Bella**

**'****Il go. Face it, its Alice shopping. Alice shopping plus Bella equals a bad thing. If you love me you'll let me go' Bella smiled before running into the forest and towards the house. I placed Renesmee in the back seat before sitting in the front with Carlisle. **

******The ride there was silent, only the roar of the engine and the sound of Renesmee's fluttering heart filled the space **

**'****Daddy we will get Esme back won't we?' Renesmee asked from the backseat, playing with her curls**

**'****Of course we will. This time tomorrow this will all be behind us' I told her**

******I really hope that I just told my little girl the truth. I did believe that Esme would be back here tomorrow but is belief enough?**

******BPOV**

******I ran straight into Nessie's room. Packing the first things my hands touched. There was no need for anyone but Renesmee to bring spare clothes or anything. I shoved all of the items into a duffel bag and headed for the door. My phone beeped as I grabbed the handle**

**__****Bella**

**__****We will meet you at the airport. We need to hurry**

**__****Alice**

******Heeding the pixie's warning I ran for the airport where we were to wait for our flight. **

******The scent of the humans was almost unbearable as I pushed open the doors to the airport. My family were waiting by the doors to the departure lounge. **

******Edward took my hand and we walked through the big doors.**

**'****What time is it?' I asked**

**'****Half three. We should probably get on the plane' Edward suggested**

**'****First class?' I sighed; Alice always booked us the entire first class cabin when we flew**

**'****Of course' Edward smirked as we made our way up the stairs to the plane**

**'****Who is going to sit where?' Nessie piped from Edward's shoulders**

******Each row had two seats so we arranged it that Edward and I sat together, Alice and Jasper sat together, Rosalie and Emmett sat together and Renesmee sat with Carlisle**

**'****Good afternoon and welcome to sunshine airways. Our aim is to make your flight as comfortable as possible so, please, do not hesitate to ask one of our air hostesses. Thank you and we hope you enjoy your flight' The Captain's voice sounded through our cabin**

******Edward took my hand as the plane made its way down the runway and into the air**

******I glanced over at my daughter, who was telling Carlisle a story about something Jacob did that was funny, and smiled. Carlisle was also smiling at her, putting on a brave face. But anyone could see the pain not having Esme with him. Hopefully we would be able to get Esme out of there before Aro found it. Though getting into the castle would be hard, but Carlisle said he had a plan.**

******I closed my eyes and concentrated on the hum of the engine. I could hear Emmett quietly arranging a game of truth or dare with Jasper, who was mumbling back his protests. I understood why Emmett's games were a little extreme.**

******I opened my eyes and looked back at them**

**'****C'mon Jasper play with me!' Emmett wined**

**'****No' Jasper replied **

**'****But-'Emmett started **

**'****No' Jasper cut in**

**'****You don't even know what I was going to say' Emmett protested**

**'****Yes I do, you were going to suggest a game of truth or dare which would end very badly' Jasper smirked as Emmett's face fell**

**'****It might not' Emmett crossed his arms**

**'****It always does' Jasper replied**

**'****Whatever' Emmett mumbled**

******Jasper chuckled and moved his arm so it was resting around Alice's shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder**

******I turned back to Edward and leaned against him, closing my eyes to be with my thoughts**

******CPOV**

******Once the plane had landed and we collected Renesmee's luggage we headed out into the cool night air of Italy**

**'****How are we getting to Volterra?' Emmett asked just as my phone buzzed**

**__****Round the corner waiting**

**__****J**

******I closed my mobile and indicated for my family to follow. We walked around the corner and the others stopped.**

**'****Why are ****__****they ********here?' Edward growled, glaring at Jane and Alec**

**'****Edward relax, they are going to help us' I told him**

**'****You will have to drive though Carlisle. I'm only fourteen' Jane smirked**

**'****How did you get it here?' Emmett questioned**

**'****Do you really want to know?' Jane laughed**

******We all climbed into the five seated Mercedes because of the lack of seats Rosalie was on Emmett's lap, Alice was on Jasper's, Bella was on Edward's with Renesmee squashed with them and Jane was on Alec's**

******As we drove through the dark streets questions spread through the car like wild fire**

**'****Why are you helping us?' Bella asked**

**'****Because even though it may not seem this way. I like Esme and she doesn't deserve all the pain Aro has caused her' Jane replied**

**'****I thought you were meant to be tour-guiding with Esme and Afton anyway' Alec raised his eyebrows**

**'****I told them I couldn't' Jane sighed**

******After a few more hours things started to get stranger as the twins showed their true colours. Being frozen as children really made them act that way.**

**'****Can we drive faster?! Jane is making my legs go numb!' Alec cried**

**'****Are you implying im fat?!' Jane yelled**

**'****No If I was going to call you fat I would have called you fat, no implying involved' Alec growled back**

**'****Your legs can't go numb anyway idiot' Jane stuck her tongue out at him**

**'****Can so!' Alec protested**

**'****Don't make hurt you' Jane threatened**

******Alec was silent after that and so was the rest of the car. Obviously provoking Jane was a very bad thing to do. The car ride seemed to go on forever until we saw red flags flying**

******The Volturi Castle**

* * *

******Ok guys Iam so very sorry for not updating sooner I have been terrible. But I always seem to get stuck on the third chapter. Be warned just because the Cullen's are at Volterra to get Esme home does not mean that the story ends here. Would I really leave you guys with only a few chapters? No Hopefully this story will be longer than We Are Broken. **

******Can we see if I can get ten more reviews before updating again? Please review**

******XGhostX – Thank you. So much. Your message gave me the faith to carry on and write no matter how many reviews I get**

******TheHongKonger – Yay! Thank you**

******XFender'sGirlX – No please don't cry! I hope I added more detail into this. Please tell me if I should add more. I hope to hear of your reaction when you realize where this is going**

******Lottie – You know the two words 'Thank you' couldn't express how much gratitude I feel towards you. I defiantly owe you a million now. You make me a better writer**

******(If I missed anyone tell me and I will add you in)**

******EricaJaney**


	6. Endless Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

ESPOV

'If you would follow me please. Stay together' Afton addressed the group of humans that we were leading to their death.

I was not happy with what was happening to these innocent people but there is nothing I can do help them.

I put my hands in the pockets of the black cardigan I was wearing. Aro was really going all out with the red and black theme; even some of the rooms in the castle had been painted to fit the theme.

'This is so exciting' An English woman with short blonde hair squealed, clutching her daughter's hands

The woman was walking with two little girls who looked about ten and twelve years of age. Her husband was walking next to the eldest, snapping pictures of everything and babbling about telling their relatives all about this castle

I was walking slightly behind them, trying to concentrate on thinking about my family. Praying Carlisle wouldn't be silly enough to try and get me. The smartest thing to do would be to wait but, of course, being Carlisle, he is bound to do something stupid. The youngest girl, who had light brown hair that was tied into two plats, looked back at me, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

'Mum' she tugged at her mothers sleeve

'What is it honey?' Her mother smiled down at her

'She looks like one of the woman from my book' she whispered

'The vampire one?' Her mother asked

'Yes' She replied, her face lighting up

'Don't be so silly Abbie' She frowned at her daughter

'But she does!' Abbie insisted 'She is pale and she has strange colour eyes'

'That's enough Abbie We are here to have a nice holiday, not to try and spot vampire's' Her mother rolled her eyes at the word 'vampire's'

'Gosh, could you be any more stupid?' Her sister asked 'Vampire's don't exist. Dummy'

'Shut up Mary!' Abbie glared at her sister

The eldest girl had bright green eyes and shiny black hair. She was tall and looked elegant. She was wearing a denim mini-skirt with a tight top and a short white cardigan. Her shoes were white strappy sandals with a small heel. Abbie was wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue long sleeved shirt with butterflies on. The white trainers she was wearing were slightly scuffed at the toes

'Esme' Afton called, making my head snap up in surprise, the group had stopped 'Could you come here please?'

I walked up to the front of the group and stared at him 'Yes, Afton?'

'Do you think you could answer the group's questions while I make sure everything is ready in the main hall?' He smirked and walked off, not bothering to hear my answer

As he left a few people raised their hands. I pointed to this elderly couple and smiled

'Do you work here' The woman asked

'No I don't' I answered

'Then why are you here?' Abbie asked

'In life you have to do some things that you don't want to do but have to' I smiled sadly

'That's stupid' Mary rolled her eyes

'Mary!' Her mother scolded her

'It depends which way you look at it' I told her

'Why would you do things you don't want to do?' Mary ignored her mother

'When you get older you'll understand. Iam not here to protect myself but the people I love' I explained

'He must be pretty special' The elderly woman smiled at me

'Yeah' I sighed, happily 'He is'

'Then he will be worth it' She told me, gripping her husband's hand

The group went quieter and Abbie walked up to me

'What's his name?' She asked

'Carlisle' I told her

'Do you love him?' She blinked her big blue eyes at me

'Yes, very much so' I met her eyes

'I know why your here then. If you love someone that much. I want to find love like you have one day' She grinned

'You will' I assured her 'Love is out there for everyone. You just have to look hard enough to find it though true love doesn't come in the most convenient packages'

Abbie smiled once more before skipping back over to her family. I leaned against one of the pillars and breathed deeply. Anger boiled up inside of me as I caught the scent that usually makes my head spin with happiness, Carlisle's. I was angry that he put himself in danger once again for me. Somewhere inside of me I knew he was only trying to help me but putting himself in danger because of the Volturi wasn't going to help anyone. I jumped off the step I was standing on and stalked towards one of the hallways but was stopped by the old woman

'Don't be too angry at him' She told me, seeing my expression and understanding 'Men do all kinds of stupid things. But when they risk something doing those stupid things, well, you've found someone who loves you more than anything. Your young, love like that may only come around once. Hold onto it'

I nodded at her and continued to follow Carlisle's scent. I followed it right down more hallways until I reached a dead end. My family were at the end with their backs to me, growing more and more frustrated

'I know she is here somewhere' Carlisle growled 'but _where?!_'

'Carlisle, relax, we will find her' Alice reasoned

I leaned against the wall and watched them, growing more amused

'But this is the fifth hallway we've been down that has a dead end' He rubbed his temple

'Hey there stranger' I got off the wall and crossed my arms, grinning

Carlisle spun around and smiled

I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around before putting me down and kissing me

'Esme' He smiled, his fingers clutching my own 'I missed you so much'

'I missed you too' I smiled brightly

'Grandma!' Renesmee cried happily from Bella's arms

I looked at my granddaughter, shocked. It's bad enough that Carlisle came here himself but to put the children and Renesmee in danger too. I turned back to Carlisle

'We're going to go find a way out' Edward grabbed Bella's hand and lead her away

'Yeah us too. Come on Emmett' Rosalie and Emmett left

'Are you ok?' Jasper mouthed at me, obviously feeling the anger that was radiating from me

I nodded at him and heard the sounds of their footsteps fading away

'What's wrong?' Carlisle asked as I pulled away from his embrace

'What's wrong?' I growled 'Carlisle, its bad enough that you came here and put yourself in danger but bringing the children and _Renesmee _and putting them in danger that's just foolish. You know what will happen if Aro finds out. He wants Alice, Edward, Bella and Nessie more than anything and will do anything to get them. I can't lose you. Any of you.'

During my rant Carlisle had come closer to me and leaned against the wall, facing me.

'We weren't in any danger' He told me

'You _could _have been' I cried

Carlisle didn't answer he just walked over to me and cupped my face with his hands, his thumbs stroking my cheeks

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes

He pulled me against his chest and began to stroke my hair

'Carlisle you are the most important person in my life. I'm lost without you' I sighed, pulling away from him and placing my hands on his chest

'I love you' His golden eyes smothered me, leaving me unable to look away from them

I didn't reply. I pushed, gently, against his chest, forcing him to walk backwards, until he was pinned against the wall. He chuckled, remembering the last time I had done this to him. We were watching Edward carry Bella up the tall trees that were just outside our home when she was visiting our house for the first time. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He returned the kiss so I let my lips linger against his for a bit longer before leaning my forehead against his

'I hate to break up the moment and all but Edward said we have to go' Rosalie spoke quickly from the end of the hall way

Carlisle clutched my hand as we ran through the hallways, following Rosalie to the exit. We could see the sunlight outside of a door Edward was waiting for us by when I heard footsteps. I turned back and noticed the family who I was talking to run up the hallways

'Please' The mother begged 'You have to help us'

'Please' Abbie begged, close to tears

'Follow us and keep quiet' Edward instructed

'Thank you' The father replied sincerely

'The exit is over there' Rosalie told them once we were outside the castle

The family thanked us once more before running away as fast as they could

'Need a ride?' Jane asked, from the door to the Volturi's private jet

Rosalie walked ahead of us onto the jet, eager to get to Emmett again

As we past the closet I glanced at it and shuddered

'It's ok' Carlisle whispered into my ear, rubbing my shoulders as we sat down with our family

I nodded and leaned back in the cream chair. As I closed my eyes I could feel Carlisle playing with strands of my hair and smiled. My hand clutched his tighter as the plane took flight.

'It's over right momma?' Renesmee's sweet voice travelled across the cabin

'Yeah baby, it's over' Bella reassured her

Alice and Jasper were talking quietly across the aisle, mumbling about Alice's visions

I opened my eyes to find Carlisle leaning over me, his nose touching mine.

'Hello' I giggled as he pushed the chair back and laid down with me on the wide chair with me, his arms caging around me

Carlisle kissed my hair as I sighed, finally able to be happy for the first time in ages

I turned around in his arms and pressed my forehead against his

CPOV

Having Esme back with me was bliss. I could hear her quiet breathing as we lay down together. Being with her just made everything feel so right again

Her forehead rested against mine as we stared into each other's eyes. She was perfect. So beautiful and carefree once more

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers, breathing in her intoxicating scent of lilies and honey. My fingers knotted into her hair as she deepened the kiss. I pulled away shortly after. I glanced at the watch that was strapped around my wrist. We had really lost track of time. The plane would be landing soon

'Attention Cullen's and Dog' Alec's voice rang from the Captain's cabin

'You dumb idiot the _dog _isn't here' Jane laughed

'Oh right' Alec said 'Attention Cullen's, especially the love birds Carlisle and Esme'

Jane started sniggering and took over 'He did mean that. You two should really get a room'

Esme rolled her eyes at me and hugged closer to my chest

'We will be landing in...' Jane trailed off as the plane suddenly advanced down and stopped

'Now. Get your butts off my plane' Jane laughed

The door at the back opened as I took Esme's hand and lead her off the plane

Esme smiled as we walked up the stairs to our home, Jane and Alec parked right outside, and up into our room. She pushed me onto our bed and cuddled beside me

'I love you' She sighed

I turned over and kissed her again before grinning 'I love you more'

'Liar' She giggled and grabbed my tie, pulling me closer to her and kissing me deeply

* * *

Yay another chapter. Did you guys like that? Did you think It was sweet? Please tell me if you have any ideas about more fluffy things to add. Even though it doesn't seem like this, Carlisle and Esme are quite hard to write. Their love is so pure and deep that it is hard to comprehend it fully. Please review and thank you to all my readers and reviewers!

EricaJaney


	7. Snake in the grass

Disclaimer: I think my friends would kill me if I owned the Twilight characters

* * *

Cpov  
I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling above me. Esme was breathing lightly next to me, obviously wrapped up in her thoughts. I hadn't been sleeping, as vampires can't, but being with Esme is as close to dreaming as I'll ever get. Esme had her back to me and was facing the wall, her caramel hair sprayed out on the pillow. I shifted over slightly so my arm was around her waist and my lips were at her ear

'Good morning' I whispered

She giggled and turned in my arms so we were facing each other

'Good morning Dr Cullen' She teased me 'Don't you have work today?'

'Yes I do but I told them I couldn't make it in' I chuckled

She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled closer to me

'I don't think you can get any closer' I teased her back

'And it's still not close enough' She smiled when my grip on her waist tightened

'I don't know how I survived without this' She giggled again

'I don't know how I survived two hundred years before meeting you' I grinned as her laugh peeled like bells, creating a melody that was like music to my ears

'You know I didn't actually think you'd wait for me when I was sixteen, I wanted you to, but I didn't think you would. Yet here you are' She said, a little breathless from me kissing down her neck

'Here Iam' I breathed against the skin near her cheek

I moved so I could look at her beautiful golden eyes. As I moved, her arms, which had fallen to my chest, found their way back around my neck and she began playing with my hair  
I took one of her arms from around my neck and skimmed her skin until I reached her wrist, placing a delicate kiss there

She glanced over my shoulder out the big window. A small smile graced her lips as she watched the sunshine throw diamonds across our skin.

'Your so beautiful' I told her, watching as her eyes shined in the light

'I'm not like you though. Your beautiful on the inside and out' She placed her hand on my cheek

'Your better than me' I argued

To this she simply shook her head 'You can do what I would fail to do. You can help people. You save lives'

'And you saved mine' I told her

She shook her head kindly at me 'A good soul doesn't need saving'

'You think we have souls?' I asked

'Of course' She replied 'We try so hard to be good. We resist our nature. How could we not?'

This left me speechless; of course I always knew Esme has a soul. She is so kind, so generous and so caring, how could she not?

Downstairs I heard the back door close and the sound of Edward, Bella and Nessie's footsteps go through to the living room

'We should go down' Esme echoed my thoughts but neither one of us moved

Instead of getting out of bed and putting my shirt on like I should have done I leaned in and captured Esme's lips with my own. She smiled into my kiss and responded, causing our lips to move together in perfect synchronization. She pinned me to the bed and shifted so I was on my back with her sitting on me. She pulled back and tossed her hair over her shoulders, smiling at me

She was still wearing the same outfit the Volturi gave her, minus the shoes, cardigan and hair pins.

Esme leaned in, slowly, before stopping just inches away from my lips

'We have to go down' She told me, her hands running down my bare chest

I grinned as she moved off the bed and started hunting in her closet. I changed my trousers quickly and pulled on a clean shirt, looking up to find her wearing white trousers and a pale yellow blouse. I walked over to her as she pulled on a pair of White heels and ran my fingers through my hair.

Esme stood back up and took my hand, we walked down the stairs together and into the living room where the rest of our family were seated

'Finally the couple returns' Emmett laughed as we sat down on the love-seat

Esme smiled faintly and picked up her sketching pad and a pencil. I watched as her hand flew across the page and I heard the sound of lead from the pencil she was holding scratch against the page as she feel into her element

'What are you drawing?' Renesmee asked

'Nothing in particular' Esme smiled

'Can I see?' Renesmee blinked her big brown eyes

'Sure' Esme lifted Renesmee onto the seat next to her

'Oooh' Renesmee giggled 'Pretty'

'Do you want to try?' Esme asked, turning over a fresh page and offering Renesmee the pencil

Nessie took the book and started drawing, sticking her tongue out in concentration.

Once she had finished, she beamed proudly and turned the book around to show us what she had done. It was a picture of our whole family and the wolf pack. Even Charlie, Renee, Phil and Clare, Quil's imprintee, was there. We were all smiling and the amazing thing was that the picture didn't look like a five year old had drawn it. There was detail in each of our faces and the woods around us

EPOV  
'Hey Nessie I think Rosalie and I left some little drawing pads in your room' Alice grinned as Renesmee shot up the stairs to hunt down the sketching pads

I put my sketching pad and pencil away in a draw and leaned back in the sofa. It's good to be home

'So what were you telling me about us not being monsters?' Carlisle whispered from my side

I opened my eyes slowly to find him sitting right next to me, closer than before.

'We aren't monsters. We made good choices in life. Choices are what make monsters' I told him, fiddling with the buttons on his sleeves

'Well I'm happy with the choices we made. I honestly couldn't imagine you as a monster' Carlisle smiled teasingly

'I don't know Carlisle. I can still remember her newborn years' Edward shuddered, grinning

'I wasn't that bad...' I hesitated 'Was I?'

'Of course not' Carlisle assured me quickly

'Says the man who was at work half the time' Edward laughed 'No it was either Rosalie or Emmett who were the worst'

'Why them?' Bella asked

'Yeah why us?' Rosalie folded her arms and pretended to glare at her brother

'Rose, you because of your temper' Edward shuddered fully now 'And Emmett because of his size'

I rolled my eyes, remembering Emmett's newborn days, nothing breakable could be anywhere in the house as it would always be broken by the end of the day. And Rosalie was very hard to be around after she was changed. Her temper flared at any moment. She didn't want this life but she still couldn't, like any of us, bare to blame Carlisle or show any resentment towards him. After my transformation Carlisle was very careful with whatever he said to me and it took months before I was comfortable around him and Edward. I just wasn't used to being treated with love and respect. Those two words seemed like worlds away while under Charles's roof, technically it was my Father's house but Charles demanded that I act under his rules. There were only two main rules that Charles enforced the most; do whatever he said and don't talk back. If I ever uttered a word after his ranting feast then I would receive a severe beating. After these beatings I usually couldn't move as I was in so much agony, more than twice my ribs had cracked under his forceful hand. To the public Charles's eyes were the purest green but to me his eyes were deadly. They were not green as far as I could see but yellow like snakes eyes.

'Esme? Are you alright?' Jasper asked, worry obvious in his words

'I'm fine' I replied with a half hearted smile Carlisle stroked my hand, trying to soothe me. I calmed quickly, like I usually did under Carlisle's caring hands. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

'Thank you' I whispered, not only for soothing me just then but for every time

'Anytime. Anything' he whispered back

The children, seeing we needed a moment, left the room, mumbling about going into the gaming room.

'You don't need to worry about that monster ever coming after you again' Carlisle moved so he was sitting directly behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder. I leaned back into his embrace and felt him pull me onto his lap

'I promise' he said, his voice had a protective ring about it

'I know' I smiled at him, stroking his cheek softly

'You look thirsty' He told me worry creasing between his eyes

I shook my head, even though the burn in my throat was killing me and I could feel my eyes getting darker with each passing second, I chose to ignore that. Not wanting to ruin such a perfect moment

'Do you want to go hunting together?' he asked

I kissed his cheek and smiled as we walked out of the room together and out the back door into the forest

I gave over to my instincts as we approached a heard of deer and pounced.

After a few minutes my thirst was nothing but a dull burn and my eyes were back to their golden colour. I leaned against an elm tree and waiting for Carlisle to finish

When he appeared from the bushes I burst out laughing

'What?' he asked, smiling

I walked in front of him and wiped a smear of blood from the corner of his mouth with my thumb

'Well nobody's perfect' he chuckled

'You're pretty much perfect to me' I took his hand and we started walking

'That's all I care about' he lifted our intertwined fingers and kissed mine softly

We walked towards the house slowly and found everyone back in the living room watching television, except Renesmee who was wedged in between her patents, drawing.  
Carlisle and I stood by the wall, across from the door we just entered through. His arm was draped over my shoulders and I fit perfectly under his arm as though we were two parts of one whole, both specifically designed to fit the other perfectly.

'One hundred bucks on the gators' Emmett grinned

'You're on' Edward grinned back

'Wait' Emmett suddenly said 'You peeked inside the pixies head didn't you?!'

'Don't call my wife a pixie' Jasper hissed at Emmett

'I did no such thing' Edward told Emmett

'Guys-' Jasper tried to butt in

'You did! Liar' Emmett accused Edward

'If I could just-' Jasper tried again

'I'm not lying!' Edward growled

'HEY' Jasper yelled, causing all of us to turn and stare at Alice

She snapped out of her vision and stared at me 'Esme you need to-'

'Esme needs to what?'

Everyone stiffened

I tore my eyes away from my daughter's terrified face and looked at the doorway.

A vampire stood there, an evil smirk plastered onto his hard face. He was dressed in clothes that looked slightly old fashioned for these times and his dark brown hair was slightly ruffled from the breeze outside. His eyes watched my families every move. They were a deep red, almost burgundy, but they held a certain familiarity. I had to choke back a sob when I realized what that was Carlisle noticed my helpless and distressed state and his hands rubbed up and down my arms, trying to comfort me.

'Who are you?' Carlisle asked, his normally calm voice had a layer of anger over it

The vampire took a step forward but before he could come any further I shot in front of him. All of my instincts yelled at me to run but I ignored them as my fists clenched and shook with anger. Carlisle growled as his hand reached up to stroke my cheek but I slapped it away

'What are you doing here?!' I snarled 'Why are you a vampire?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!'

'Now now Esme, surely you haven't forgotten our little rule have you?' he taunted 'Don't talk back to husband'

'You're not her husband anymore, I'm going to ask you to leave and if you don't go now my family and I will force you to' Edward, Emmett and

Jasper stepped behind Carlisle, each of them glaring at... Charles

'Go. Now' I growled

Before anyone could move his palm came up and threw across my face, knocking me back and splintering the wood under me. Familiar pain flooded through me but now he was a vampire... This pain was so much worse

I looked up from the slit wood around me in time to see a murderous Carlisle fly at Charles, Jasper, Edward and Emmett close behind him. Bella, Alice and Rosalie rushed over to me, helping me up and then hugging me tightly

Snarls were echoing from where my husband and Charles were fighting. It was four vampires against one. Charles didn't stand a chance

'Stop' my voice was barely more than a whisper as I begged for my husband to be safe

I tried going forwards to help but the girls held me back

I gasped as my sons suddenly froze. The girls rushed forwards, shaking their husbands and waving their hands in front of their faces but nothing worked.

'They can't hear you' Charles whispered tauntingly

'What did you do?' Bella growled,

Her shield wasn't working

'My power. I can take a vampires power and use it' He grinned, the evil glint never leaving his eyes

Carlisle tried pouncing at Charles once more but he too went frozen.

I let out a quiet sob as Charles came closer to me.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww poor Esme. I feel sort of bad that she is going through so much but I want a bit of drama in my story.

Was the beginning of the story sweet enough for you? I hope so

I also hope you guys enjoyed that as I typed it as soon as I could. If anyone has any suggestions please tell me and I will try to add them in. Please review guys!

EricaJaney


	8. Not a good time

Iam so sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor ever will, own the Twilight saga

* * *

EPOV

I closed my eyes tightly as Charles approached me, as his scent grew stronger and his footsteps grew louder. I couldn't bear to see the smug grin that I knew would be plastered to his face as he walked towards what he had come for. The footsteps ceased. I opened my eyes just in time to see Edward fly at Charles and knock him out of the window. Charles landed in a pile of broken glass a few meters into the forest. Edward must have put some strength behind that push. As soon as Charles was distracted the other members of my family came back into reality.

Charles saw what would happen if he stayed so he turned and ran into the forest. My sons hurled themselves after him at top speed but Carlisle came over to me. Placing his hands on my waist his now black eyes burned into my own, worry smothering them. I tried to stop my head from spinning with all of the events that had just happened

'We'll catch him' Carlisle met my gaze again, his dark liquid eyes now seemed harder

I closed my eyes again and felt a gust of wind. I opened them slowly and saw the remainders of the curtains ruffling slightly. I sighed and bit my lip. Charles was the last thing I needed right now. My family had been through so much these past few years and it seemed fate was still testing us.

'Is he gone?' A quiet voice whispered from behind the sofa

'Yes sweetie, he's gone' Bella walked behind the sofa and picked Renesmee up

Nessie buried her face in Bella's shoulder and breathed quietly

'Are you alright Esme?' Alice walked up behind me and touched my arm lightly

'I'm...fine. Just a lot to take in' I smiled softly at her

I walked over to the sofa and sat down. Bella was comforting her daughter. Alice sat down on the floor, letting her eyes glaze over as she put herself in the hands of her visions. Rosalie was still staring at the place Emmett had landed when Charles's power had taken effect

'Are you alright Rose?' I asked her

Rosalie turned her head and looked at me. Her golden blonde curls falling over her shoulders and her honey eyes holding a new kind of sadness to them 'I just don't know... how you can stand to be in the same room as him. I would have never be brave enough to stand up to Royce like you did to Charles'

'He has ruined my human life, I don't want him in this life' I decided

Emmett jumped back through the window at that moment 'Sorry Esme we lost his scent. The other's are still looking and told me to... Rose? What's wrong?'

Emmett crossed the room and put his hand on Rosalie's shoulder

'Nothing' She replied softly, walking forwards and wrapping her arms around his waist

I looked at my daughter's sad face and knew what she was upset about; Rosalie was thinking back to her time with Royce. Charles's reappearance had not only disrupted my life but had brought back painful memories for my daughter.

As I was looking at Rosalie, Renesmee had crossed the room from her mother and sat down on the cream sofa next to me 'Who was that man?'

I ran my fingers through my caramel locks and looked down at my innocent grand-daughter's face 'No one that you need to worry about. I will tell you if it ever becomes a problem. I promise'

It was a few hours later that Carlisle, Jasper and Edward returned. Alice was sketching a new vision she had, Bella was talking with Rosalie and I was watching Emmett playing around with Renesmee.  
Jasper, Edward and Carlisle all walked through into the living room. They were all soaking and had thorns and bits of debris in their hair.

Emmett let out a low whistle and chuckled 'So glad I was sent back'

'You were sent back because you were no use, you sent us up loads of wrong trails!' Edward snapped back

'yeah and I'm sure old Jazzy there was a sniffer dog when he tried' Emmett replied sarcastically

'He actually was' Edward laughed

'What can I say? Being in the army had its benefits' Jasper shrugged

'Did you find him?' I asked quietly

'No but we will. I promise' Carlisle sat next to me and gripped my hand

'Well I'm going to try and save my hair from this mud' Jasper grinned at Edward who also agreed

'I'll be right back' Carlisle smiled softly at me before following the boys 'It's all going to be ok again'

'Jakey!' Renesmee squealed as the front door slammed

'Hey there Nessie' He smiled as he walked into the room and hoisted her onto his shoulders

'Jakey. Are you here to bring me to Clare?' Nessie asked excitedly, her bronze ringlets bobbing as she bounced on the spot

'No sorry Ness' he apologized 'Iam here, however, to tell you that in celebration of Esme coming home we are having a little party down at La Push tomorrow so it would be great if you came. Humans are coming as well by the way. Including Charlie, the Stanley's, and The Weber's. All kinds if people'

'We would love to come Jacob' I smiled at him

'Awesome. Well getting you lot there was one of my many jobs so I should get going before Sam kills me' He laughed before setting Renesmee down and jogging out of the door

'We shouldn't tell them' I told my family, just as Carlisle, Jasper and Edward re-entered the room

'They are going to want to know why there is another vampire around here' Carlisle pointed out

'Well if they kill him then it's not our problem' Edward chuckled darkly 'Let the mutts be useful for once'

'Jacob is useful' Renesmee protested

'Of course he is' Bella told her daughter before glaring at Edward

'Bella, Charlie wants you, Edward and Nessie to go over his. It's been awhile and he is getting worried. Obviously he can't come here' Alice looked at the mess that had been created when Charles came

'When did you find this out?' Bella asked, swinging Renesmee into her arms

'A few seconds ago' Alice rolled her eyes

'I suppose you can come' Bella eyed Edward cautiously 'So long as you don't mention Jacob'

'Deal' Edward laughed

BPOV

I rolled my eyes and took Edward's hand. We walked towards the Volvo, as running would look to suspicious, in silence. Edward put Renesmee in the back before sitting behind the wheel and driving off at a speed that, when I was human, I would have been freaked out by.

'I wonder what Charlie wants' I wondered aloud

'He probably wants to make sure that we are still here' Edward guessed, pulling into Charlie's drive

We walked up to the front door and rang the bell. I noticed his door had a fresh coat of paint on it. Charlie must have had a day off

When Charlie opened it, a smile spread across his lips

'Hey' His smiled widened as he hugged Renesmee 'Where you been?'

'Just some stuff that needed sorting' I smiled back at him as we walked inside of the house

'Did you hear about Jacob's bbq?' He asked

'Yeah. Are you coming?' I hung Renesmee's coat on the banister

'Of course' He replied before turning to Renesmee 'Nessie you get taller every time I see you'

'You have no idea' She laughed before Edward looked at her

Charlie paled a bit before he composed himself. He didn't know about vampires but he knows there is something with Renesmee's growth.

'I was trying to make something to bring to the bbq but it didn't go down too well' He chuckled, pointing towards the mess in the kitchen

'Dad' I rolled my eyes and walked over to the mess 'Like I said before the beans come out of the tin'

'Yes Bella, I know' He looked at Edward 'Have you been taking care of my girls?'

'Of course' Edward flashed his crooked smile

'Here dad' I handed him the beans and the burgers 'Leave them frozen'

'Sure, sure' He used Jacob's saying 'How's Esme? Lot of people been saying her mother has been sick?'

'Her mother is better now. Esme won't be going back there for a while' Edward's words held a different kind of meaning that Charlie wouldn't understand

My phone bleeped in my pocket as Renesmee launched into a conversation with Edward and Charlie about what she was going to do when she started school, which, unfortunately for her, wouldn't be for a long time

_Bella_

_Are you coming home soon? We are heading to the bbq soon._

_Alice_

As I read that I glanced at the clock on my phone. Alice was right, whenever wasn't she? The bbq was starting soon

'Edward we'd better get Renesmee ready' I helped Nessie into her coat 'We'll see you at the bbq yeah dad?'

'Yeah. See ya' He grinned from the door way as I put Nessie into the back of the Volvo and we drove away

We pulled into the drive and I noticed that the others had gone over to the reservation

I carried Renesmee up the stairs while Edward waited for us in the Volvo. In her closet were numerous dresses so I pulled out her favourite, it was a beautiful blue strappy dress with ruffles and ribbon wrapped around the waist. Tying the ribbon up was a bow with a crystal heart on it. This dress came with a necklace made out of the same ribbon

'This one?' I asked 'Or this one?'

The second dress I pulled out was another strappy dress but this one had pink polka dots and a pink ribbon around it.

'That one' She pointed at the blue one before taking it from me and pulling it on

I was already wearing my best black dress so Renesmee and I walked down to the Volvo where Edward was waiting in a pair of dark jeans and a green shirt

'Ready?' He asked as I got in and Renesmee buckled herself in and shut her door

EPOV

Bella, Edward and Nessie arrived shortly after we did. Carlisle and I were talking to Sam and Emily

'So yeah, there are two new scents in the forest' Sam told us

'Two?' Carlisle asked

'We found them this morning' Sam's eyebrows knotted together

'Vampire?' Carlisle guessed

'Yeah and a few hikers have gone missing' Sam sighed

Jacob wheeled his father over to us then so we didn't have to answer Sam.

'It's good to have you back Esme' Billy smiled at us, his voice extremely quiet against the crash of the waves.

The bbq was located on the fringe of the forest, right on the cliffs. The sea was calm today and the sun was tucked behind the clouds so it was safe for us to come out and keep our secret

'Renesmee was miserable without you' Billy continued 'We all were'

I smiled at him and looked over at my grand-daughter. Jacob was holding her in the air near the cliffs while ignoring Edward and Bella's calls for them to be careful of the cliff edge

'Esme' Ruth Weber, Angela's mother, called over to me from where she was standing nearer the edge of the forest

'Ruth' I smiled as I walked over to her and hugged her 'How are you?'

'More importantly, Esme, how are you?' Her eyes betrayed the worry she was obviously feeling 'I heard you had to leave the country for your mother'

Carlisle had told me on the way here about the excuse to why I was not here earlier this week 'Yes, she is fine now though'

'That's good' She paused 'Esme? What is it like? Having a big family?'

'It's incredible and everything got better since Nessie joined' I looked over at Renesmee who was now playing with Taylor and Kaylor Weber

'I suppose it's great that Edward found someone. I'm so happy that Ben is there for Angela' Ruth smiled over at her daughter who was sitting with Ben, talking quietly

'Edward's been alone too long' I smiled a bit at the truth of my words

'So has Angela' Ruth sighed 'She is so sure Ben will be the one for her'

'If he makes her happy, isn't that all that matters?' I asked

'Yeah it is' She chuckled

'Mummy?' Kaylor looked up at her mother

'Yes sweetie?' Ruth asked, picking Kaylor up

'Look what Nessie gave me' She said in a sweet voice

What Kaylor held in her hand was a round pebble that had been dyed by the sea. The once grey stone was now a beautiful blue-green

'Very pretty' Ruth set Kaylor down as I looked over at Renesmee

She was clapping happily while looking at Jacob, who was jogging up the path that lead to the beach with a bucket of stones in his hand. Once he got to her, Renesmee pulled some of them out and threw them into the sea. But she was careful to pick out the ones she liked before throwing.

'Children' Ruth rolled her eyes

I laughed with Ruth quietly as the twins and Renesmee continued to throw stones out into the deep blue sea

Back over by the picnic tables Charlie, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Angela's dad and some of Charlie's police friends were all discussing a football game that was going on later on.

Ruth and I turned and sat on the bench that had its back to the forest and was facing the sun that was setting slightly over the blue horizon. Some of the pack had been round lighting tiki lights, even though it was still light.

There was a light breeze coming from the ocean but it was warm enough for the humans. I heard a rustling from the forest and glanced back then back to my family. They had obviously heard it too as they were eyeing the forest suspiciously, the pack were looking in between us and the forest, they hadn't yet heard anything. I heard Carlisle and the rest of my family growl as a hand placed on my shoulder. I froze, not even breathing. Not daring to. I didn't want to know who was touching me, even though I already did. My family were over in a second, each of them growling quietly. Luckily Taylor had called Ruth away a few seconds before so she couldn't hear this.

'Get your hand off her' Carlisle hissed, taking my hand and pulling me away.

Once I was standing next to Carlisle I didn't turn around, instead I closed my eyes tightly and pushed all of my bad memories of him away. Forcing them out of my mind so that I didn't have to dwell on them.

There were a few murmurs among the humans before the pack joined us in their human forms, obviously they couldn't phase in front of humans.

'You're not very hard to track you know' His voice travelled over to me, making me wince at the hazy memories that flooded back.

Charles's voice on our wedding day, sickly sweet so that everyone fell for his charade. His voice the night of our wedding, dripping with anger. He had been drinking a lot and started to show his abusive streak. The voice he used to fool our friends and family was never used in our home. If you could call it a home. It was more like my personal hell

'Leave. Now' Carlisle growled harshly, seething with anger

I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the grass

'Esme wants me here' He gripped my shoulder and spun me around so I had no choice but to face him 'Don't you Esme?'

Carlisle pushed me further away from Charles but keeping his arm around me.

I should be able to protect myself. I'm a vampire. An unstoppable force of nature. A creature designed for killing. I should be able to face him without feeling human again. But there is something about him that makes me feel worthless again.

Jasper, Edward and Emmett all growled at Charles and stepped forward.

Charles smirked but didn't move. His eyes glancing at each of my family in turn and then the wolves 'You don't seem to understand. I always get what I want. And I think you know what that is' his eyes strayed to my face 'I have ways to get things that are more... difficult than others but I'm not one to give in easily. I just thought I should let you know. Esme is my wife and I will get her back'

Carlisle snarled at him 'You stopped being her husband the moment you first hit her'

'She is still my wife' Charles repeated 'We were never divorced. She tried to kill herself so that doesn't count'

Renesmee peeked out from where she was standing in between Edward and Jacob. The wind chose that moment to blow from the ocean. Sending Renesmee's scent over to Charles

'What is that' He spat in Renesmee's direction

Jacob started shaking with anger as he growled at Charles 'I think it would be best if you leave'

Charles looked at the humans 'Quite a buffet you have here'

Jasper and Bella both snarled at Charles and stepped forwards. Jasper was starting to get effected by the anger floating around us and Bella was angered that Charles referred to her father and friends as a buffet

Charles laughed darkly before turning and sprinting into the forest

'He isn't getting away this time' Emmett growled before he and Jasper ran at human speed after him and speeding up when they were out of the sight of humans.

'Who was that?' Jacob demanded

'That was Charles' Edward glared into the forest 'He _was _Esme's husband from her human life'

'Oh' Jacob's face saddened 'I'm so sorry Esme'

'It's alright Jacob' I reassured him quietly

'What happened there?' Charlie asked, walking over to us

'It was nothing dad' Bella told her father, desperate for him to drop the subject

'Who was he?' Charlie pressed, ignoring Bella

'Dad' Bella hissed 'Now is not the time'

Carlisle turned from glaring at the forest and pulled my into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I laid my head against his shoulder. He was stroking my hair gently as he tried to comfort me but I couldn't get those words out of my head

_I will get her back_

* * *

Iam so sorry that I made you wait so long for the next update and that I uploaded a new story before updating this but this chapter was confusing. I hope you guys liked this chapter and that it wasn't too confusing. I made it longer to make up for the fact that I haven't updated in weeks so I hope it is ok.

Thank you guys for supporting this story! Please review

Also check out my new story 'Witches, Chases and strange new places'

I just wanted to thank Lottie for putting up with my annoying-ness and Iam sorry that I get so many ideas that I get you to keep track of them :D

By the way Renesmee's dresses are on my profile

Thanks guys!

EricaJaney


	9. When the unexpected had happened

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the Twilight saga or any of its characters. I do own Dixie, Willow and Hazel though.

* * *

NessPOV  
I have never been so bored in my entire life. Usually there was someone who wanted to do something. Alice always wanted to go shopping. Jasper would teach me some new fighting moves, nothing extreme though as my mum didn't want me to fight. Emmett was always fun to play with. Dad would teach me a new song on the piano. I would read a book with grandpa or draw with grandma but no one wanted to do anything anymore. They were acting so boring! Grandpa and Grandma acted so different. All Carlisle would do is sit near Esme and look stressed. I think we were all a bit relieved when he went back to work today, Jasper especially as Carlisle's emotions were a little bit too hectic for him to cope with.

As I said before I have never been so bored in all my life. I have spent my morning begging my mum for something to do but everything I suggested she made an excuse for. 'It's too far away', 'You'll get hurt' or 'You shouldn't bother them at the moment Renesmee'.

Jacob usually comes over as well but he hadn't been over in a few days. Earlier I was entertaining myself by playing around in my room but that only lasted so long. Iam physically ten years old so I can only entertain myself for so long before it gets old.

'Well can we go hunting?' I asked my mum, my voice turning whiney

'No Renesmee it's too late' my mother told me even though it was only two in the afternoon

'Please!' I begged

These last few days had been very emotional. We got Esme back, we were all happy but then this strange man everyone is calling Charles showed up. Then he turned up at Jakes BBQ and called me a 'that'. And to top it all off, he keeps saying he will get what he wants, whatever that is. I honestly had no idea who Charles was but he seemed to know Esme as she seemed a bit more jumpy than usually. That could just be because she hadn't been home from the Volturi for long.

'Bella don't be a spoilsport' Alice chided, entering the room 'She's only going to be a child for so long you shouldn't let something so stupid as this stop it'

'Alice this isn't a little problem this is serious' Mum insisted

'Bella, Alice is right' Esme smiled softly at my mother

'Why don't we all go?' I asked

'The boys went a few days ago. How about an all girls one?' Alice suggested

'Ok then' My mother sighed 'Ness, go get your auntie Rose'

'Aunt Rose!' I called, running up the stairs

'In a hurry Nessie?' She asked, smiling at me from on the landing

'Yes!' I cried 'I need to leave this house! I feel like a vampire bat!'

I heard laughter from downstairs and figured my family had heard me. Rose rolled her eyes playfully at me as we started walking down stairs

'In that case, I have a feeling you would get on with Alistair very well' She laughed

'No way, he's creepy' I remembered the strange vampire who came to help save me and ended up leaving so he wouldn't die

'Shouldn't we tell the others?' I asked as I pulled my red coat on

'Well Carlisle is working and the boys will be fighting somewhere so... no' Alice giggled

'Fair enough' I smiled at her

We left the house and started running through the thick forest. The others ran up the trails as far as they could but I ran a bit further away, jumping over the trees and branches. I laughed quietly to myself as I jumped over big branches sticking out from it. Then I stopped still and took a deep breath. A delicious scent filled my nose as I crouched down into my hunting stance. I gave over to my instincts as I launched myself at the unsuspecting deer.

After I was finished, I wiped the corner of my mouth with my sleeve and glanced around for my family. They were nowhere to be seen. I looked around for them but all I could see was the looming trees. The silence was broken once I heard a twig snap somewhere behind me. I span around but saw nothing. Another branch snapped from the other side of me. Once again I could see nothing. My mind immediately went to Jacob

'Very funny Jake' I laughed, waiting for him to step out of the forest in either his human form or his wolf

There was no answer. Jake wouldn't try and scare me purposely would he?

'Jake?' I asked, a hint of worry lacing into my voice

'Who's Jake?' A mysterious voice asked from the shadows

'Who are you?' I demanded, spinning around in all directions trying to place this strange voice with a face

'Iam everything. Yet nothing' The voice responded

'Well, you'd better get out of here. My family don't take to kindly to strangers' I told the voice

Suddenly I was looking into the red eyes of a female vampire, she only looked about sixteen. She grabbed my wrists and smirked 'Oh I'm not too worried about them'

I automatically froze. My family had explained to me about the vampires who drank human blood, they didn't seem very nice. This was one reason my family never let me go out into the forest alone, there was always a chance of a nomad and with me being half human, that was never a good idea.

'You smell delicious' She breathed my scent in deeply

'I seriously suggest you leave before my family come' I warned her, trying to pull away but not succeeding

'I think they are a little too... busy at the moment' She nodded towards the trees and when I listened hard enough I could hear my mum, Esme, Rosalie and Alice all talking a few miles away

There was another snap from somewhere in the forest. It wasn't one of her friends as she looked shocked when she heard it

I pulled my wrists away once she was distracted from the noise and backed away from her to the edge of the forest. The vampire's eyes widened as a giant sandy wolf, Seth, stepped out beside me and growled at her.

'Seth' I whispered 'Where's Jake?'

Seth's giant shoulders came up and dropped once more. He didn't know

I was extremely thankful to hear the sound of running through the forest and a moment later my mother, Esme, Alice and Rosalie had joined us in the little clearing between the trees.

EPOV

Rosalie, Alice, Bella and I finished hunting pretty quickly as none of us were that thirsty but Renesmee wanted to go. Alice and Rosalie were talking together but Bella was standing further away from us, nearer the trees, with a worried frown on her face.

'Bella?' I walked up to her

'I can't hear Nessie' She continued to stare into the forest

'I'm sure she'll be fine. She's just hunting' I smiled at Bella who returned it with a worried one of her own

'It probably doesn't help that Alice can't see her' Bella sighed

'Maybe she's talking to Jake' I suggested though it wasn't very likely as he had been with the pack a lot since the bbq incident

'Maybe' Bella replied

We waited for a few more minutes for Renesmee to return but she never did

'I'm going to look for her' Bella started to run into the forest with us following

As Renesmee's scent became stronger we ran faster as, along with her scent, there was another. A different one that was strangely similar to me and, mixed into it, Seth's scent was there.

We entered the little clearing that separated a few trees to find Renesmee standing with Seth, who was in wolf form, staring at Dixie.

Her wild red eyes snapped onto us as we took our places next to Renesmee and Seth

I looked at my daughters, who were just glaring at the vampire they didn't know but obviously remembered, then back to Dixie 'Dixie what are you doing here?'

'I just thought I'd get away from the Volturi for a while... Aro's been pretty annoyed since you left without telling anyone' She smirked slightly at me 'And I see you brought lunch'

Dixie turned her head to Renesmee and licked her lips. I could see she was taunting Bella and it was working. Bella growled at Dixie and pulled Renesmee closer to her

'Oh relax' Dixie flipped her hair over her shoulder 'Don't make me go all Volturi on you'

Alice, Rosalie and Seth all narrowed their eyes at Dixie, who just smiled wickedly and shrugged her shoulders slightly

'What about your sisters?' I asked, they seemed pretty close when I last saw them

'They don't mind. Mind you, I never mentioned this to them' She laughed

Rosalie gritted her teeth slightly and growled at Dixie 'Are you here _alone_?'

'Why ever wouldn't I be?' Dixie asked sweetly

'Don't play games with us' Bella snarled 'We know your hear with Charles'

'My, my, my aren't we clever' Dixie clapped her hands 'He came to the castle looking for you, Esme, and when we couldn't find you he left. I couldn't resist but coming with him to help him. Once I heard his story of course. You _are _his wife Esme'

Seth growled at her and stepped forwards, swiping his huge paw at her. Dixie dodged it and threw her head back laughing

'You think a _mutt _can stop me? Trust me this puppy couldn't catch me if he tried' She taunted before turning on her heels and sprinting through the forest

Seth howled loudly, telling his pack mates, before running after her

We were left in silence for what seemed like forever before Rosalie broke it, holding her mobile. She looked up from it, her long blonde curls falling over her shoulder and her golden eyes burning

'That was Emmett. Carlisle is home and is freaked out because we never told the boys where we were going' She explained

'We'd better go before she comes back' Alice glanced at Renesmee's frightened face

We ran into the forest, following the direction for our home. The ground was damp from the rain that had fallen earlier. We soon arrived at the familiar white house. As we entered the hall and Renesmee hung her coat, we noticed the boys were seated in the living room

'What happened?' Carlisle asked as we entered the room, walking up to me and taking my hand in his own

'We came across Dixie while we were hunting' Alice started 'Well Nessie did'

Renesmee shuddered slightly and cuddled closer to Edward

'Long story short we found out she is working with Charles' Rosalie smiled at me sadly

'What?!' Emmett slammed his fist on the coffee table

'Jasper, please?' I indicated to Emmett 'I don't want another broken table'

Jasper's power spread over everyone, creating a false sense of calm that over-whelmed us. I noticed Emmett's fist relax slightly

'Why should that matter?' Bella asked 'Its eight vampires against two. We can take them'

'It's not that easy though' Edward told his wife 'Charles's power complicates things'

'He said his power was taking another vampire's power and using it right?' Emmett asked 'Well, whose power has he got?'

'It could just be a nomad' Jasper suggested

'It's Willow's power' I told them, realizing why his power seemed familiar 'One of Dixie's sisters'

'The vampire with the white hair?' Emmett asked, seeming more confused

'Yes, her' I confirmed

'We need a way of getting rid of him' Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose

I couldn't stand hearing any more about the monster that had, purposely, made my life a living hell. I walked from the house and back into the forest, I don't think my family even noticed

I walked back to the meadow that Carlisle and I stood together in last year, after the Volturi took me the first time. I trudged along the soft, damp moss of the forest path. The tree's soft whisper against the wind was like a lullaby, soothing and warm. It was so welcoming and calm. There was still some light left in the sky, quickly being submerged by deep gray, smoky clouds. We did live in Forks after all. I heard footsteps pressing on the soft earth behind me and turned to face Carlisle.

I just looked at him until he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. The last time we had been here, he promised me everything would be ok again. He promised me that Aro had given up. That I shouldn't be worried about the future. I had listened to him at the time. But how could I believe those words now? When the unexpected had happened.

* * *

Hiya Guys

Iam so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in ages but I have had really big problems with my laptop so I had to write this chapter on my mum's laptop.

Once more Dixie is a vampire version of my best friend Sophie, but Sophie is not evil she is a very sweet girl. I needed someone to work with Charles on this and Sophie didn't even know until I threw it at her one day and she really had no choice in the matter.

Speaking of Dixie, Willow and Hazel Sophie has started writing their beginning story from when they were humans right through We are Broken and the year gap between We are Broken and Forgotten Forever's. Her name on here is dixie rose bright, so please, please, please, check her stories out as I think they are amazing! She is also on my favorite authors list so you can see her through there.

A big thank you to all my reviewers and my amazing friends Lottie (Who puts up with my whining about my stories) Lauren (Who puts up with me full stop) and, of course, Sophie (Who inspired this chapter)

My friend and Beta Lottie was inspired by the little scene with Nessie, Dixie and Seth so she drew it. If you would like to view it, this is the link:

.com/art/Renesmee-Seth-and-Dixie-159872528

I would like at least ten reviews before I update again, but I may narrow down the number if people do review and thank you to those who do. So please review!

EricaJaney


	10. Through evil eyes

Hey guys! I got eleven reviews so I updated!

Disclaimer: After these last nine chapters I do not own the Twilight saga or it's characters

* * *

CPOV (Charles's)

I agitatedly paced the floor of the shabby flat I was force to call my home for the time being. It was hard to believe that it had been a couple of days since I found Esme and yet, I was still here, without her. She is rightfully my wife, that other vampire has no claim on her; no matter what she is still Esme _Evenson. _We were never divorced so she should still be with me, not that other 'family'

Family. The word made me shudder. How one could make a family out of bloodthirsty vampires who were designed to kill was beyond me. I was glad to see Esme was as weak as ever. She was never brave enough to stand up to me. After every blow she would sit there, waiting for more. I could see it in her eyes, back then, she was asking for it. Women are weak by nature, how could I not take advantage of that?

The door at the other end of the small room slammed shut. I was facing away from it and didn't need to turn around to see _who _had slammed it.

'Have a nice hunting trip?' I asked, anger growing

We were here for a reason and she was supposed to be helping me. Why was she wasting time hunting?

'You'll never guess who I ran into' Dixie sat on the sofa as I turned around to face her. Her face was showing a smug expression, proving she wasn't going to tell me yet. She was going to milk this as long as she could

'I can see you are going to try and hold on to this as long as you can. You are a mere child, why wouldn't you? Children like games right? Let's play one Dixie' I grinned at her and heard her gulp

'The Cullen's!' She said quickly as I walked towards her and gripped her shoulder

'What!' I snarled at her

'I found the youngest Cullen on her own and decided to play a _game _with her' She growled the word game at me before continuing 'She thought I was someone called Jake but I proved her wrong' A malicious smile crept onto her lips 'Until a _dog _showed up to defend her. Her blood smelt amazing, the sweetest ever' She broke off before shaking her head and carrying on 'The other female Cullen's joined her. Including Esme. That stupid mutt tried to track me before I could drink some of that child's blood'

'You're staying here' I informed her, walking over to the door and leaving before she could question where I was going

I ran through this tiny town until I hit the green forest that lead up to the Cullen house. I stopped in the trees just outside of the huge, white home and looked in through the window. They were all there. The big male, the blonde male and female, the tiny black haired female, the bronze haired male, the little bronzed haired... I didn't even know _what _she was and the brunette female were seated on the sofas around the open room. I noticed the other blonde male, _Carlisle, _the name was enough to make me shudder. He was the one who started vegetarian vampires, the most pathetic idea. What's the use of denying your very nature? He was standing by the large oak door, hand in hand with _my _Esme. They were all talking about what had happened with Dixie.

I had no idea why that child had decided to join me, nor did I want her there. But when you are up against eight powerful vampires, it's good to have backup. Her power was of great use as well. Being able to control others minds would come in handy later on in my plans, my plans of Esme being mine once more

Some would question my actions, why wouldn't they? It has been over seventy years and, obviously, this would not be easy but the point is that the day I married Esme she became _mine _if I couldn't have her no one could. Especially not _Carlisle Cullen _or his revolting family of _vegetarian vampires_.

No, I will get her back. It is only a matter of time. I may even compromise and say that Dixie can have the... child. She did say her blood smelt sweet to her; personally I couldn't see the draw myself. She smelt just a little too vampire for my liking.... but then maybe the child would be useful later on. Esme was a very motherly type of person and it appeared she would do anything for her family.

I looked back in through the window at the wide room and noticed Esme and Carlisle were missing. I walked around the side of the big, Victorian style house and paused, listening carefully. I could hear them talking quietly to each other. I climbed up a large tree and hid. Looking in the window at a large room, the windows I was looking through covered the whole wall which looked into the deep forest, the walls were a dark black and the floors where whit with a circular cream rug in the middle, there was a tall dresser pressed against the window with a black vase on top, holding flowers, a large black bed was pressed against the wall next to the giant window, there were different paintings along the walls and a cream sofa opposite the bed and next to a door, which probably lead into a wardrobe, there was another door on the wall near the bed which lead out into the hallway.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting together on the sofa. He was holding her hands and gazing at her.

'I'm just... worried' She admitted, dropping her gaze from his eyes and staring at their intertwined hands 'What if we don't just have to worry about Charles and Dixie, what if there are others out there?'

'There isn't' He cupped his hand around her cheek 'You have nothing to worry about, you have a family who are more than willing to protect you'

'Yes, but as we found out Charles is really powerful, he won't stop at anything to get what he wants' How right she was, she knows me too well, but not well enough to determine my next move

Carlisle sighed and leaned back on the sofa, seeming to go into a deep thought. Esme looked up at him a second later, her face softening as she looked at him 'I'm sorry' she whispered

'Oh Esme' he smiled at her 'Whatever do you have to be sorry about?'

'For not being strong enough to go and face him, for not being able to defend myself. Lots of things'

He put her arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, stroking her cheek with his other hand. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. 'Esme, he abused you, your being brave enough as it is'

She pulled back and stared at him for as second. He leaned in to kiss her but stopped inches from her lips.

He pulled back and stood up, growling 'Stay here, Esme'

He walked of the room, leaving her sitting alone on the cream sofa. I was only a short jump away from the window, and the top one was half open, it would be easy to jump in there and take her. But it would not be a satisfying victory.

I watched her drop her head into her hands and sigh. This was, obviously, taking a lot out of her. She would learn to get over it soon enough, she would learn to forget this 'family' or the consequences.

I heard the backdoor open and glanced down, Carlisle and his 'sons' came out and stopped just outside the door. They had smelt me.

I jumped down from the high branch as quietly as I could and began sprinting through the forest. I heard quick footsteps running after me but carried on.

I was getting closer to the border between Forks and the shabby flat Dixie and I were staying in when I saw a flash of bronze in front of me and stopped suddenly

'Going somewhere Charles?' The bronze haired male stepped in front of me

'_How could he follow me? I had a fast enough head start' _I thought to myself as I glared at him

'I'm a very fast vampire' He smirked

'_How on earth does he know what I was thinking?' _I thought _'The child should just go home'_

'I'm a mind reader' He informed me 'Iam also not a child, Iam a son, a husband and a father'

'You're too young to be a father' I growled, wanting to go and work on my plan

'Iam, in one way, older than you' he smirked again

'_A mind reader?' _I mused inside my head _'No wonder Aro wants Carlisle's coven'_

'You've met Aro?' A frown found its way across his face

'The reason Esme was with the Volturi in the first place, I did Aro a favour a few years ago and he owes me. He saw my memories, informed me Esme was a vampire and promised to get her for me' I grinned

I heard a growl from behind and turned around to face the other males.

'Now I would love to stay and chat a while longer but I have plans to form and vampires to contact' I started to use the power I had stolen while in the Volturi and ran away as their eyes unfocused

I ran for a few more minutes and reached the run down flat I was staying. I slammed the door open and sat on the sofa

'Have fun?' Dixie asked sarcastically, walking into the room

'The plan has changed' I told her

'What do you mean?' she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

'I'm going to need you to find out everything you know about Renesmee Cullen' I grinned maliciously

***

CPOV (Carlisle's)

I made my way up the stairs to see Esme, she would be wondering what had happened for me to leave her so suddenly. What could I tell her? That we found Charles only to lose him again? Why should I have to cause her more worry? But she would want me to tell her, to know what was going on.

I gently pushed the door open and found Esme by the window, staring out into the dark forest.

'He was here wasn't he?' She asked without turning around

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind 'He was but he's gone now and he'll never get close to you Esme. Not while I'm here'

She turned in my arms and pressed her cheek against my shoulder, her hands pressed against my chest. I pressed my cheek against her head and breathed in her scent.

Two arms slipped around my waist and I was held against my loves body. It was like she was made to be in my arms; held and loved. I breathed in the scent of her and held it in. She smiled, reaching up and taking my face in her hands. I stared into her deep topaz eyes. My lips met hers, and in my kiss was every promise I could ever make her.

* * *

Hey Guys! This was a chapter from Charles's point of view. Thank you Lottie for helping me figure out how to write from his point of view (Something I don't really want to do again) I wanted you to get an idea how Charles's mind works.

I'm giving Lottie the credit for Carlisle and Esme's kiss at the end (I think it was very sweet, how about you?)

Lottie has a fanfiction account and her name is .-..xxCharleyxx1994.-. (She is also on my favourite author list if you can't find her) We are writing a story called Love's Mystery together so please check that out!

The link for Carlisle and Esme's bedroom will be on my profile soon!

You guys are the best for reading and reviewing this! Your reviews keep the story coming so thank you! Iam really enjoying writing this and I hope you like reading this!

Thank you ever so much!

EricaJaney


	11. Thanks for the memories

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would:

Share Jasper with Lottie

Give Alec to Lauren

Give Emmett to Sophie

Give all of Jacob's shirts to charity and refuse to buy him any more

Run the Volturi my way (mwahahaha)

And

Save Jacob Black for a rainy day

But, unfortunately, I do not own Twilight. So I shall not:

Share Jasper with Lottie

Give Alec to Lauren

Give Emmett to Sophie

Give all of Jacob's shirts to charity and refuse to buy him any more

Run the Volturi my way (mwahahaha)

And

Save Jacob Black for a rainy day

Basically I DONT own Twilight

* * *

CPOV

I walked into the living room and glanced out the window. Esme was sitting on the front garden with Renesmee. Poor Nessie had gotten really bored since everyone was being extra careful because of Charles and Esme had taken her out to play in the garden.

Just thinking of the foul creatures name made me feel like torturing him, making him pay for all of the monstrous things he did to my courageous Esme. How dare that cruel creature treat Esme so barbarically, he called himself a gentleman but acted in no such manner around her. What could such an adorable, loving, full of life woman have done to deserve such a horrific start in her married life?

Because of what he had done to her, she was extremely weary in her first year as a vampire. She was shocked when she first woke up.

_**Flash back**_

_I gripped Esme's hand as another small scream escaped her lips. _

_After I discovered her in the morgue, I had picked her up and ran towards the house, unsure of whether I was going to make it with her or not. Now she was lying on the beige sofa, her eyes shut tight and her fist clenched fierce fully_

_I had now been sitting with her for just over two and a half days; Edward had gone hunting out of states three days earlier so he knew nothing of Esme. It was nearly over. I could tell as her screams grew softer and her fist unclenched_

_I heard her sigh quietly before opening her eyes. She turned her head towards me and, as soon as she noticed me, shot up so she was sitting on the sofa_

'_Are you alright Esme?' I asked, standing up_

'_W-who are you?' She stammered, leaning slightly away from me and blinking her ruby eyes_

_'Esme, I don't know if you remember me but my name is Dr Carlisle Cullen'_

_Her face turned thoughtful when she heard my name, like she was trying to remember something, something from a long time ago._

'_My parents apple tree' She remembered 'Dr Cullen, are you the same doctor?'_

_I nodded_

'_But... how?' She looked extremely confused 'I was sixteen. How are you still the same?'_

'_Esme, I need to explain to you what I... we... are' I paused, her red eyes staring into my own golden ones 'I haven't changed since I last saw you because vampires don't age'_

_She nodded before another confused look crossed her face 'Vampires?'_

'_Yes, vampires. We don't age, we don't sleep, eat or burn in the sun' I chuckled, remembering some of the myths_

'_Vampires?' She repeated then sighed as I nodded 'That explains why I'm not dead'_

_I frowned at her but she simply shook her head and placed her fingers on her throat_

'_I'm sorry, how thoughtless of me. You must be very thirsty' I could have kicked myself for being so inconsiderate 'Do you want to go hunting?'_

'_Hunting?' She looked concerned _

'_I'll show you' I promised, smiling_

_**End of flashback** _

I looked down at the wedding band around my finger as I remembered that night, she was very weary of me at first, she didn't want to show it, but I could see it. Every step she took she glanced at me. She wasn't used to being treated properly. Edward and I gained her trust soon enough though, and he accepted her straight away, he became very close to her as the years moved on. Esme filled the role he had missed so terribly; his mother.

Esme had fit into our little family perfectly. Rosalie was tougher though, she hated what we are but, for some reason, never once blamed me. I was quite surprised that she didn't blame me at all, she once told me that I only did what I thought was best for her, and for that she was grateful but she wouldn't accept what we were. Rosalie was the most reserved of our family in the beginning. Esme had been the one to help her out. Rosalie even came out of her hatred enough to help plan mine and Esme's wedding, I proposed to her shortly after Rosalie was a year into this life.

_**Flashback**_

_She looked beautiful._

_Her caramel locks were twisted up and out of her face, exposing her pale neck. Her dress was beautiful, a long, strapless dress with beading. Her smile was warm but at the same time nervous, she had been here before and it hadn't ended well._

'_Everything will be alright, Esme' I whispered to her at a speed the minister wouldn't hear_

_Rosalie and Edward were sitting in the pews, being our witnesses, Esme's maid of honour, my best man and also Edward gave Esme away. We didn't want a particularly large wedding so we settled with each other, our son, our daughter and the minister_

'_Esme, do you take this man to be your husband, to love and to hold, every day as long as you both shall live?' The minister smiled at Esme_

'_I do' She smiled warmly at me again, _

'_Carlisle, do you take this woman to be your wife, to love and to hold, every day as long as you both shall live?' It was my turn_

'_I do' I returned Esme's smile, squeezing her hand gently_

'_Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride' The minister closed his bible and smiled again_

_I leaned down and pressed my lips to Esme's. Holding her there for a second before she pulled away and giggled quietly_

_She hooked her arm around mine as we turned to face Rose and Edward._

_As we looked we noticed they were both cheering, while hugging each other, the noticed quickly though and pulled away, glaring at each other_

'_That didn't last long' Esme whispered, nodding to Edward and Rosalie as we walked out of the church_

'_They'll get over it' I smirked, kissing her again and pulling her next to me in the big car Edward had hired_

_**End of flashback**_

That had been the best day of my life. Finally being able to help Esme rid all memories of her old married life at last. Thankfully Rosalie and Edward didn't destroy the house while we were away, that was surprising, Rosalie detested Edward at the beginning.

I looked back out the window and noticed Bella had sat next to Nessie and Esme on the grass, her brown hair falling over her shoulder as she smiled at them.

Bella had made all the difference in our family. Since Edward found her, he had life in his eyes, he was happy, finally. Though, he didn't like her at all at first, it was nothing personal between them, just that her scent was so much stronger to him than anyone else's . It was surprising that she stayed, with all the problems our kind threw at her. James, the sadistic hunter who tried his luck hunting Alice at first, but failed and settled on Bella, over a hundred years later. I was amazed that Edward left Bella's side so she could go to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper, only to be lured to her supposed death when she fell for a trap set by the hunter. Rosalie and Esme were hunting his mate, Victoria. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I went with Edward to rescue Bella from the hunters clutches

I had called Esme beforehand though, telling her to stay in Forks with Rosalie and protect Charlie. She wanted to come; of course she wanted to make sure her future daughter was alright. I told her not to though and agreed to meet us at the hospital, the last thing I needed was to be saving Bella and worrying about Esme being around James at the same time. Besides, we couldn't leave Charlie unprotected.

_**Flashback**_

'_This shouldn't have happened this way' I sighed as Esme joined me walking away from Bella's room_

'_Carlisle, what more could we have done? She thought James had her mother and she did the first thing to save her. Wouldn't you have done the same thing?' she gripped my hand as we walked_

'_If it was you in danger, then yes' I answered 'I would have'_

_She smiled up at me slightly 'It must be hard, on both of them'_

'_Edward knew what he was getting himself into' I responded_

'_True. But I don't think he thought Bella was going to be such a danger magnet' Esme smiled again, remembering how many times the human girl had fallen since we met her_

'_He has chosen his path, now he has to follow it' I sighed again, thinking about what fate would throw at my son and Bella. _

'_Edward knows what he's doing' Esme told me _

_We stopped back outside Bella's room and heard them talking._

'_Bella, I want you to go to Jacksonville so I can't hurt you anymore' Edward's voice was quiet, I could tell saying that to her caused him pain_

'_No' Bella cried 'No, No I don't even know what you're saying, what are you talking about? You want me to go away? I c-cant just leave you' The poor girl, she was so worried about our son leaving her she was stuttering and rambling on_

'_I know' Edward interrupted her _

'_We can't be apart' Bella's voice was now stronger, more demanding than desperate 'You can't leave me'_

'_I'm here' We heard Edward move closer to her._

'_Okay' Bella took in a deep breath 'Well, you can't say things like that to me Edward'_

'_Where else am I going to go?' Edward asked_

_Esme turned to me and gripped my hand 'He blames himself doesn't he?'_

'_It's going to be hard on him' I agreed 'But, knowing Edward, he will be fine'_

'_It will work out' Esme smiled_

_Edward re-joined us in a second, walking away from the room with us 'Charlie was on his way'_

'_It will be ok, Edward' Esme told our son 'You, of all people, deserve happiness'_

_Edward looked down and ran his fingers through his unruly bronze hair, the way he always did when he received a compliment 'Thanks, I just want this to be easier for Bella' _

_*End of Flashback**_  
I heard Edward enter the room, he too looked out the window, smiling.

'It's hard to believe that just a few weeks ago we were a happy family with no sadistic vampires hunting us' Edward turned to face me 'Carlisle, everything will work out'

'I know' I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose

Edward sat on the sofa opposite me and stared at me for a minute before speaking 'Dovete credere che succeda' **(You need to believe it, for it to happen)**

'You've been learning Italian?' I asked

'Thought I might as well do something useful with my time' Edward shrugged

I smiled at him briefly 'Noi abbiamo fatto niente! E se ci fosse, che cosa potremmo fare che avrebbe portato questo su di noi?' **(We've done nothing! And if we had, what could we possibly to do that would bring this down on us?)**

'I don't know Carlisle, but you need to have faith, knowing this will sort itself out' Edward told me

_Being a father to Renesmee has made you very wise _I thought

Edward, very childishly, stuck his tongue out at me

_I take it back _I thought, grinning at him

'What are you two doing?' Renesmee asked from the doorway

'Nothing' Edward and I said at the same time

Renesmee rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips

'Seriously' Edward replied, innocently

'Mum and Grandma went to escape Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose's shopping trip' Renesmee sat on my lap and hugged me

'They're out there alone?' I asked, thinking about Charles and Dixie being able to get closer to them

'Relax' Renesmee told me 'They went with Seth and they are going to visit Billy, Charlie and Sue at La Push, they are safe' I wrapped my arms around her small form and hugged her back 'You worry too much' She added

Maybe I do worry too much, but with Esme in danger, I could hardly be calm about it. The fiend Charles doesn't deserve to live. I'll light his pyre myself if I have to. Anything to make Esme safe

* * *

Hi Guys!

Iam sorry to say that you may have to wait for a while for updates, I have my end of year exams and I really need to get a good Maths and Science grade on these. Iam going to be studying my butt off. Though I will try hard to update as soon as possible

I do hope you enjoyed this chapter though, I wanted to give my readers a look into the fluffy moments that Carlisle and Esme have shared together.

I love you guys so much! Thank you for reading my stories and supporting me!!

Also, LOTTIE, I will never forget you in one of my a/n as I love you very much. My lovely almost sister like crazy person, you. I really, really appreciated all of your help and the fact that you can review my chapters like a million times and not get bored! You are an absolute legend!

EricaJaney


	12. She's the Key

Disclaimer: My newest disclaimer is that I can't think of a new disclaimer. I don't own Twilight though as Lottie would probably kill me for Jasper. Lauren would kill me for Alec and Sophie would threaten me into giving her Jacob.

Well I'm still alive and not under threat so I must not own Twilight.

* * *

APOV

'C'mon Jazz' I laughed as we ran through the forest 'Nessie'll kill us if we're late'

'We're not going to be late' He told me, slipping his fingers through mine as the trees sped past us

I glanced down at my watch, it was nearly seven, and the sun had risen a few hours ago and was now hidden behind the clouds. Jasper and I had decided to take a hunt before Fork's High School's basketball game.

Fork's High School didn't have a cheerleading team so they had asked the wolves, a local cheerleading team, to cheer on the game. Renesmee was very excited as she had started the Wolves a few weeks before.

She wanted us all at the house by seven o'clock as her friend from the squad, Kurt, was coming over. Edward wasn't too sure about this but Nessie assured him that Kurt was only her best friend so there was nothing to worry about.

Jazz and I entered the living room to find everyone there. Renesmee was sitting in her uniform, a gold, purple and white top that showed her stomach with a purple skirt that had a white and gold rim; it had the letters W and C in gold across her chest and a wolf's paw in between them, to represent Wolves Cheerleading. Resting against her purple bag was a purple team jacket with the teams name on the side.

'Aunt Alice' Nessie cried as we closed the door 'I need you to do my make-up'

'Sure' I smiled as she pulled me into the bathroom

I applied mascara to her eyelashes, purple eye shadow, light pink lipstick on her pale lips and put glitter around her eyes. I then turned her so she was facing the mirror and started on her hair. I pulled it up into a high ponytail and tied it with her gold scrunchie. Her bronze hair shone and her ringlets hung from the ponytail.

'Thank you, Aunt Alice' she jumped off the chair and hugged me tightly

'Anytime Ness' I smiled

The sound of a car riding up our long drive alerted Nessie to the fact that her friend would be here any second.

We went through to the living room to wait until Kurt rang the doorbell. Renesmee was practically bouncing in her seat as his car stopped and a door shut.

Renesmee ran up to the door and swung it open the second the bell rung.

'Kurt!' She laughed, throwing herself into a hug with the boy that stood on our front porch. Kurt was wearing a longer version of Nessie's shirt and purple trousers with a golden stripe down the side.

'Hi Nessie' He smiled timidly at her

'Are you ready to go?' She asked

'Sure' He spoke softly, obviously a shy boy

Edward cleared his throat

'Fine' Renesmee sighed 'Family this is Kurt. Kurt these are Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and my parents'

Renesmee had agreed to act as our adoptive sister for her to attend cheerleading practice. She was posing as Carlisle and Esme's daughter. Only Charlie knew whose daughter she really was but he wasn't going to say anything

Renesmee grabbed her friends hand and pulled him out of the door, towards the garage

We gave them a few seconds head start before following. We were taking three cars; the Mercedes, Edward's Volvo and my Porsche. Emmett and Rosalie were going to ride with Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes. Renesmee had to decide who she and Kurt were going to ride with.

'Wow' We heard Kurt gasp, he was probably looking at our collection that consisted of five cars and two motorcycles

'Can we ride with you?' Nessie begged Jazz and I as soon as we entered the garage

'What do you think Jazz?' I turned to him, teasing Nessie and noticing the teasing glint in his eye

'I don't know. This car seems a little too fast for Nessie' He smirked slightly 'Maybe you should ride with Edward and Bella, in the Volvo'

Renesmee took one glance back at the Volvo and made her eyes even more pleading

'Of course you and Kurt can ride with us' Jasper laughed

'Not funny Jazz!' Nessie protested, slapping at Jasper slightly 'The Volvo is so slow!'

'It gets us there and back' Edward called

'She's right Edward, you _should _get a new car' Bella was getting him back for him killing her precious truck

'Or we could take the Ferrari' Edward smirked at her expression

'Have I ever mentioned how much I _love _the Volvo?' Bella asked, she hated being the centre of attention and the Ferrari put her in that exact position

Laughter was coming from the Mercedes as Bella scowled and sat in the passenger seat. Mumbling something that sounded like 'Manipulating truck killing, Ferrari buying Vampire'

Edward was laughing with everyone else by the time Renesmee and Kurt were in the back and Jazz was next to me in the passenger seat

'Let's go!' Nessie clapped her hands together

We tore out of the driveway and sped towards the school, a too familiar route. I glanced in the rear-view mirror and noticed Renesmee hand wound her window down and was smiling broadly. Kurt, however, was even paler.

We reached the school quickly, parked and got out.

'Are you alright, Kurt?' Nessie touched her friend's arm

'That was awesome!' He cried

Nessie started laughing with him as the others came over

'What's so funny?' Edward asked, he had his arm around Bella's shoulders

'Kurt loved Alice's driving' Nessie hugged her friend tightly

'Seriously?' Bella raised an eyebrow 'I used to hate it'

'But now you love it' I grinned at her

'We're going to be late' Renesmee cried, looking at the other parents entering the hall

We followed Nessie into the building. Parents were sitting on bleachers, footballers were stretching and fans were cheering.

We sat on the bleachers at the back. Nessie was practically bouncing as they were announcing captain before the cheer.

'You'll do fine' Edward assured her

'Are you sure?' She asked

'Positive' Edward smiled at her

The coach called for Nessie and Kurt then so they ran down the bleachers. The coach was talking to them but we could hear every word

'As for captain, even if she is the youngest, she has shown the most enthusiasm and potential. Captain for the rest of the year is Renesmee, congratulations' The coach smiled at Nessie, who was smiling broadly

The coach let them go for a minute and Renesmee ran right up to us 'Did you hear that? Well obviously you did but I am so surprised, I'm the youngest, I didn't expect that. Did you?' She was talking at such a fast pace the parents nearest to us looked strangely at us

'Adrenalin rush' Emmett explained

'You can Google it' Rosalie suggested

'You guys are so weird' Renesmee shook her head at us before running down to sit with her friends.

'Yeah, we're the weird ones' Emmett rolled his eyes

'Hey guys' Jacob sat on the bleacher next to Edward 'What did I miss?'

'Renesmee made captain' Bella informed him

'Awesome' Jake waved at her, smiling as she blushed when her friends noticed and waved back

'Bet we lose' Emmett commented from where he was sitting with Rose

Jasper looked at me before answering 'Bet we don't'

Emmett moved back and sat next to Jasper so I moved and sat on the bleacher in front with Rose, dragging Bella with me and pushing Edward and Jacob next to them.

'Girls' I nodded towards Mike, Tyler and Eric, who was for some reason counted as cool now because of his friendship with Mike and Tyler

They were walking up the bleachers and stopped once they reached ours.

'Hey girls' Mike smiled 'Hello Bella'

'Oh... uh... hi Mike?' Bella's embarrassed voice made it sound like a question

'Hi Alice' Tyler winked at me

'Crowley' I nodded

'Rosalie you look beautiful today' Eric try to flirt with my sister

Rosalie turned her head away from watching the game and raised an eyebrow at him

'You all look amazing' Mike commented

We just continued to stare at them. They knew we were still with our partners but yet they insisted.

I heard Carlisle's quite laughter from behind the boys where he was sitting with Esme, I knew Rosalie did as well as she hissed under her breath 'Stop laughing, old man'

That just triggered the rest of our family to laugh and Rosalie to get some of Renesmee's popcorn in her hair

'Very mature' She narrowed her eyes though he couldnt see

Mike, Tyler and Eric looked confused, who wouldn't? Our husbands were now laughing loud enough for humans to hear

'Alice' Tyler sat facing me on the bleacher in front 'If you're not busy tonight would you like to-'

'No' I cut him off

'Are you su-'

'Yes'

'Oh ok' He sighed

'Bye' I told him, smirking as he walked away

Eric sat opposite Rose, giving her a goofy grin.

'Rosalie' He started

'Eric can I ask you a question?' She fluttered her eyelashes

'Of course!' He grinned winder, probably expecting her to ask _him _out

'Do you value having all of your limbs?' Her eyes narrowed slightly 'Because if you did you wouldn't finish your pathetic attempt of asking me out, because as you, and most people with half a brain at this school, are aware I am taken. Are we clear?'

'Y-yes ma'am' He stuttered before running away

'Bella I'm going to cut straight to it. Will you go out with me?' Mike got straight to the point

'Mike, I'll cut to the point shall I?' She answered 'No'

'I've was barking up that tree for ages, kid' Jacob smirked at Mike

'He's older than you' Edward rolled his eyes as the boys walked down the bleachers

'I know, It was nice to get away with it though' Jacob grinned

The buzzer went for half time and we watched Renesmee's team run into the middle of the hall

RPOV (Nessie)

'As captain you have to lead the chant' Coach told me just before we ran on

I took in a deep breath and started the chant we always did before our cheer

'W-H-I-T-E the white is coming for you  
G-O-L-D the gold is going to take control  
So watch out Wolves it's time to fight  
The blue and gold in going to win tonight'

The song started then. We all decided to cheer to Britney Spears's 'Circus'

It was a cheer that consisted of extension preps, round offs, splits, split lifts, and my favourite basket tosses, ending with us in a pyramid, with me as the point.

I loved the blast I felt as my friends and team-mates shot me in the air, holding my by the soles of my shoes for the ending pyramid. I held my pose; one hand in the air and the other on m hip

Coach told us to hold that pose as long as we could, I scanned the audience and spotted my family clapping and smiling at me. My Jacob was standing on the bleachers with Seth, who had shown us sometime earlier, with t-shirts that had 'GO WOLVES' printed across the chest. I breathed in deeply, trying to catch my breath back when I caught a scent. Not just any scent, but the scent of the vampire who met me in the woods, Dixie. What was she doing here?

I spotted her over by the door, grinning maliciously at me. My family hadn't noticed her, they wouldn't either. Her scent was mixing with humans; I had only noticed it because I was higher than them.

I lost my footing and fell backwards, falling onto the hard mats that were there for reasons such as this. My head hit the mats with such a force that would have knocked a human out, I merely had a headache from it though. I tried to get up but felt a flash of pain run down my arm. I looked down and realized why; I had fallen on it.

The coach and Carlisle were down in a second. The other cheerleaders were back on the bleachers; Kurt was watching me with worried eyes.

'What happened Renesmee?' Carlisle asked, checking me over for anything serious

'I don't know' I answered, glancing at the door; Dixie was gone 'I must have lost my footing'

Carlisle glanced at my eyes for a second, knowing I wouldn't have lost my footing but I shook my head slightly at him, wincing as he felt up my arm.

'Nessie you've broken your arm' He told me, helping me to my feet with my good arm

The rest of my family were at the edge of the court, waiting for us.

'Nessie' My mom, hugged me lightly 'What happened?'

'Lost my footing' I muttered

Jacob lifted me onto his shoulders as we walked out.

I rode back with mom, dad and Jake and as soon as we got in the house I was bombarded with questions.

Carlisle got everyone to quieten down and looked at me 'What really happened?'

'I don't know. I was looking over the audience, I noticed Dixie, lost my footing and fell backwards' I answered honestly

'Dixie?' My dad hissed

'They're getting closer then' Rosalie sighed

'Remember what Charles said though?' Emmett asked

'I have plans to form and vampires to contact' Jasper quoted him 'That doesn't explain why Dixie was there though'

'Maybe she was spying on us' Rosalie suggested

'There was no maybe about it. Charles sent her here' Alice told us 'Why didn't I see this before?'

'See what?' Esme asked

'I don't know _exactly _what but I saw a fuzzy image of Charles and Dixie. He was telling her find all out all you can about... then it cut off. I didn't hear who' She replied

'One of us then?' Bella asked,

'Most probably' Edward answered for Alice

I didn't want to hear any more so I grabbed Jacobs hand and dragged him to my room. He wasn't usually allowed up here with me alone but no one noticed. I pushed him onto my little sofa and sat next to him, resting my head on his chest

'You're a great friend Jake' I smiled, closing my eyes and drifting to sleep

Before I was completely consumed in my dreams I heard him say something that I couldnt make out. It sounded like 'If only we were more' but I couldnt be sure.

CPOV (Charles)

'They were at a basketball game' Dixie sat on the sofa, smirking 'The child was a _cheerleader_'

'What else happened?' I was growing impatient with her games

'She noticed me, fell backwards and broke her arm. Also from the look of her she has mild concussion as well' Dixie laughed, her red eyes glinting

'Perfect' I hissed, my plan was back in action

'What is?' She raised an eyebrow at me

'The child is the key' grinned, my eyes narrowing 'We strike while she is helpless'

* * *

Hey guys

I am so, so very sorry for not updating in 3 weeks but like I mentioned before I had exams and I was studying so hard for them.

I wrote this now because I am very happy. I got 82% in my science and before people think that isn't that good, I suck at science so I'm pleased.

Can any of you guess what evil Charles's plan is?

I felt sort of evil making Renesmee hurt but It had to be done. Sorry

Lottie, I am very glad your laptop is fixed. It wasn't the same just texting you and speaking to you while you were on your phone msn. The Kurt in this is dedicated to you; we both love him so much in Glee. Get your butt in gear Beta as these next chapters are going to drive you insane as they will drive me insane

Also for anyone wondering Lottie isn't just my story and fanfic beta, she is my life beta. I turn to her for help more than I should and she always does more than asked of her.

I would also like to thank Lauren and Sophie, for inspiring me always. Lauren you say too many funny things that get somehow laced into this story. Sophie, I hope you don't hate me for making Dixie evil but, as Renesmee getting hurt, it had to be done. You also inspire me through song. The rose by Bette Midler is now on of my favourite songs

Oh yeah before I forget the Kurt in this was based on the Kurt in Glee. I don't own the Glee Kurt.

I made a poster for this story too! Because I have been ill the past few days and I was bored. Here's the link:

.com/art/Forgotten-Forever-s-Poster-163707119

If that link doesn't work PM me and I'll send you another one.

If any of you guys want to make a poster or a trailer give me the link so I can show everyone on here. I made a trailer but, sadly, it is terrible and youtube takes ages. If you have a poster idea but don't know how to make them tell me your idea and I will make it and, of course, you will get all credit.

Thank you guys for reading my story and this incredibly long A/N

Do I deserve reviews after being ill and updating? (I hope so) I would really like at least ten reviews before I update next. Also just to let you know, I have the next chapter ready so get those reviews up and you can have it.

My sister and I are having a contest on who can get the most over all reviews. Can you guys please help me with it? Thank you!

Thank you guys so much!

EricaJaney


	13. Separated by distance

Disclaimer: Even with this chapter's number being my lucky number I still do not, own Twilight.

79 reviews! Thank you!

* * *

EPOV

I was sitting in the living room with Carlisle, looking out the window opposite. The grey clouds moved closer, looming in the distance. It had been raining into the night and now most of the morning. The wind outside was fierce and heartless as it wailed past the windows. The sky flashed as lightning ran through the sky.

I felt as though, since the day I woke, I was on a path. Set out to guide my way, but now... I feel as though I have lost it. I've lost my way and I don't know how to find it again.

I glanced next to me; Carlisle was staring out the window, a small frown on his face. He had a plan. A plan he didn't like but knew would work.

A door slammed from upstairs and shouting echoed down.

'Edward! I have to stop him!' Alice yelled at her brother

'It's _his _choice' I heard Edward hiss back

I looked at Carlisle; he was looking towards the stairs and obviously knew what they were yelling about.

'And you don't think Esme gets a choice in this?' Alice growled back

Edwards next words were quieter, gentler as he spoke to her 'It's to protect her, I've have been where Carlisle is. It's a hard choice, yes, but it's a necessary one'

'Well, look what happened to both of you because of it' Alice replied, harshly

'Imagine what would have happened if I hadn't made that choice' his voice was still quiet

Alice came down the stairs and stood in the doorway, her arms crossed 'I understand your predicament Carlisle, but is this really the only thing you can think of? There has to be another way, we're a family. We stick together, no matter what'

Carlisle's voice was just as quiet as Edwards when he spoke, he sounded torn between something 'We _are _a family' he paused for a moment before continuing 'And we protect our family'

'There has to be another way' Alice insisted

Before Carlisle could answer Rosalie interrupted, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind 'What are you talking about?'

Carlisle walked over to the big window and stared out at the slashing rain. There was silence in the room, everyone waiting for Carlisle's answer.

'_Edward, could you give us a minute?' _I thought

Edward nodded and led everyone out of the room, closing the door behind them. I waited a moment before walking over to Carlisle. I crossed my arms and stared out at the rain, pelting against the glass of the window, waiting for him to speak.

'Esme' He continued to stare into the grey forest as he spoke 'It isn't safe for you here'

I looked at him, trying to comprehend what he was getting at. After I didn't answer he turned and our eyes locked.

He was right; of course, it wasn't safe for me here. With Charles lurking in the shadows with the Volturi willing to help him, but I wasn't about to leave Carlisle for anything. I would rather stay here.

'This isn't easy for me to say, Esme and it certainly won't be easy to do but I think it would be better if you weren't in Forks, at least not until I know it's completely safe here again'

I just kept staring at him, the Volturi could rip me apart a thousand times but that would not match up to the pain I would feel if I had to leave Carlisle.

He walked over and took my hand 'Charles is going to get sick of playing around and try to use force soon, I don't want you here when it happens'

I felt myself nod, I knew Charles better than anyone and he would defiantly get bored soon.

Silence filled the room once more, Carlisle's eyes were still locked with mine, filled with sadness

'Esme, please say something'

'What do you want me to say?' I whispered 'That I'm happy you're sending me away only to face this monster yourself? Or that I'm happy you're risking your life for me when this whole problem is really my fault'

'You think this is all your fault?' A frown made its way onto his face 'None of this is your fault Esme, I promise you that'

'I don't want you in danger because of me' I lowered my gaze to the floor, staring at my shoes

'I won't be' He tilted my chin

After a few moments he chuckled slightly

'What?' I asked

'I now know how Edward felt, it isn't pleasant' He chuckled again

'Bella was fragile' I corrected

'So are you' He told me, taking my hands in his own

CPOV

This plan I had was horrible, yes, but it would work and protect her. The only thing I need to do. I needed to find someone to go with her. I couldn't send her on her own, Charles would find out she was alone and vulnerable, it would have to be someone other than Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella. Their gifts were too great a use here. So either Emmett or Rosalie. Emmett wouldn't want to miss any action so

'Rosalie' I called, smiling at her as she opened the door and shut it behind her

'I need to ask a favour of you'

'You want me to go with Esme' She answered 'I still don't see the point in sending her away, but if it's what you _both _agree on then I will comply, it'll be fun'

Esme smiled at me before going to pack with Rosalie.

I sat back down on the sofa and rubbed my temple. Sending her away was going to be horrible, but necessary. My number one priority was protecting her and keeping her out of harm's way, no matter how much I would miss her.

EPOV

The heavy rain continued to pelt down as Rosalie loaded the last suitcase into the boot of her M3. The car was outside of the garage, we were just about to leave. The rain soaked through my caramel locks. I didn't care about that though; my daughter and I were going away. Being sent away from the demon that haunted most of my human life, only to leave our family to face him.

I pulled the end of my cardigan over my fingers, resting my hands under my chin as I sat on the steps of the porch. I heard the rest of the family come out side. Edward and Bella were holding Renesmee, who was staring at the ground, her brown eyes filled with tears. Emmett went straight to Rosalie, helping her with the bags then hugging her tightly, it would be hard for him to leave her but he knew he was needed more here. Jasper followed the others to the M3, holding Alice's hand and guiding her, she was looking out for Charles, seeing if he would see this send off and try to follow. Carlisle came and sat next to me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I leaned into him. He didn't say anything, nor did he need to.

I let my mind wander over all the memories we have had, the sweet moments and the worrisome ones. Being away from him for any amount of time would be torture, but after this was all over we could be happy again.

I closed my eyes as the wind grew stronger, pushing the cold air around us. Carlisle's arms tightened around me, I felt him kiss the top of my head and I pulled back. Smiling slightly at him to let him know I was fine, he was worried about me, which was sweet. He smiled back, but it didn't reach his golden eyes. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, his arms were so secure around me making me feel like there was nothing else in the universe. Just him and me.

After a minute he pulled back, the sadness returned to his eyes.

'Are you ready to go, Esme?' Rosalie's voice asked quietly from my side

I nodded, standing up with Carlisle and taking his hand. I hugged each member of my family as I passed them. Renesmee gripped on tightly, sobbing quietly

'Don't cry Nessie, Aunt Rose and I will be back soon' I whispered into her bronze ringlets

She released her grip on me and gripped back onto Edward, sniffing. Rosalie and I got in the car; I looked out the window at Carlisle's sad face as Rosalie started the car, his liquid eyes softer and sadder than I had ever seen them.

'I want to know what the hell happened to woman's rights' Rosalie joked as the M3 sped up the long drive

She glanced over when I didn't answer and smiled at me

'It won't be that bad Esme, it'll be like a vacation away from everyone else'

'Where are we going?' I asked

'Spokane' She answered simply

'Where in Spokane?'

'Fairchild, Carlisle said the weather is unpredictable so we may need to stay inside most of the time, but I figured we'd probably do that anyway' Rosalie shrugged 'It's a seven hour drive, but if you want I could cut it down to three'

'I really don't mind' I whispered, staring ahead at the passing roads

'Three it is' Rosalie grinned at picked up the speed 'And Esme...'

I turned to look at her; she was focused ahead, looking at the roads although she could drive this route with her eyes shut.

'I know how hard all of this is for you, I know how useless I would be if it were Royce instead of Charles, but you're being so brave about all of this. You're leaving Carlisle to protect yourself and him'

I stared at her, what did she mean?

'You know that if you had decided to stay Carlisle would be more worried about you then him, therefore he would be more vulnerable' she smiled at me again

I stayed silent, watching the rain pour down the wind shield, creating streaks of crystal clear rain run down the glass.

'Oh c'mon Esme' Rosalie laughed 'Lighten up'

'I just can't stop thinking that this is my fault' I murmured, looking down at my clasped hands in my lap

'Esme how on earth is this your fault?' She asked

'If I had been a better wife when I was human this never would have happened'

'I have a feeling this would have happened anyway' She replied 'Charles just seems to have that character of getting what he wants and never giving up, besides you're a great wife and that's coming from the girl who thinks she's better than everyone at everything'

I laughed quietly with Rosalie. To others outside of our family she seemed cold and distant, but if you looked deeper she was an extremely sweet girl. She was just protective of her family; she never let anyone mess with us. In many ways she seemed cruel, sadly Bella figured that out that hard way, but deep down she was just a scared little girl. Scared because she felt very alone before she was a vampire, even when she met Royce she wasn't happy. She was close to being happy but it never happened. She was scared of her family being taken from her just as she was taken from being human. The same way I was scared of losing my family to Charles.

'Hey, look' Rosalie nodded towards a sign that said 'Welcome to Spokane'

'That was a quick ride' I commented

'I may have cut it down to two' Rose admitted sheepishly

We drove through the town until we reached Fairchild. The hotel Rosalie had booked was a big cream building with a sign that read 'Fairchild Hotel'

I glanced above at the sky as the car stopped at the entrance. Rosalie put her dark sunglasses on and handed me a pair. I raised my eye brow at her and she lifted the glasses to wink at me. I rolled my eyes and put on the dark glasses, causing the world around me to have a dark tint. We got out and Rosalie tossed her keys to a valet, a tall man dressed in black trousers, a long sleeved white shirt and a blue waistcoat.

'Get a scratch on that and lose your head' Rosalie warned him

'No problem ma'am' He replied, looking her up and down

She continued to glare at him through her glasses 'Take a picture it will last longer'

I stood next to her as she watched him drive her car away to the parking lot.

'Idiot' She sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder then walking with me inside

The lobby was decorated beautifully, with chocolate brown walls, that looked like Bella's human eye colour, a chocolate brown desk with a marble top, and brown and cream tiled floor.

Rosalie marched us straight up to the front desk where a young man with black hair was writing in a red leather book.

He looked up once he heard Rosalie's red heels stop clapping against the floor. His eyes widened as he looked at us then composed himself

Rosalie and I took of our sunglasses as we were inside and Rose leaned against the desk

'What's the most expensive suite you have?' She asked, fiddling with her glasses

'Rose' I murmured

'Oh c'mon Esme we might as well be comfortable' Rosalie smiled

'T-that would be the Royal Penthouse Suite' He stuttered

'We'll take it' Rosalie smiled and handed him a wad of money

'Rose' I protested

'Fine' she sighed and pointed to a picture 'We'll take that one'

The Valet came in with our bags and smiled at us.

'Here's your bags ma'am'

'Send them to our room' Rosalie instructed

'That was rude' I scolded her once we were in the elevator

'They get paid for that' Rosalie laughed

The suite was amazing. It wasn't that big but it was beautiful. The doors opened to a small living room with white carpets and blue sofas. There was a fireplace with a TV hanging overhead and a dining room set. There were double doors that led to a bedroom with light blue carpets and white walls, there were two single beds in the middle of the room with a flat screen TV on a white dresser. There was a light brown bookcase with a few books on the shelves.

Rosalie opened the white door a second later and took our bags from the bellhop. She placed the bags on the bed and closed the curtains, then walked into the other room and did the same.

I sat on the sofa and dropped my head into my hands. Everything that had happened over the past few weeks was starting to dawn on me. Charles showing up, the wolves getting involved, Dixie turning up, Renesmee getting hurt. There was still something inside of me that screamed that this was my fault.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the messages. There was only one, from Carlisle

_I'm sorry_

* * *

Hey guys!

Thank you so much for everyone who has read and reviewed my story, you guys are the best!

This chapter is kind of sad because I'm going through a tough time at the moment. My friends and I have fallen out. Lauren and I are still quite close but I feel like I'm losing Sophie. It's hard to lose a friend so I tried to put as much emotion in this as I could, to release some of my sadness.

I'm also sorry to Lottie, that I couldnt tell you what was going on in this chapter. I wanted it to be a surprise.

Please review and make my day. Also any advice on what to do in this story or on how to fix my broken friendship would be greatly appreciated but you don't have to. I would really love some reviews as I'm competing against my sister for most reviews on my stories. Sisterly competition, there is nothing like it.

Thanks ever so much!

EricaJaney


	14. Incomplete

Disclaimer: I really don't own Twilight. I was heartbroken when I found out.

* * *

EPOV (Esme)

It was hard to not think of what was going on back in Forks, back in my home. It was hard to not imagine the worst. Rosalie had told me countless times that it wasn't going to help. But it couldn't hurt. I hoped my family were safe, that this would all pass over. Like a storm cloud. In my mind my family were safe but reality is much crueller than that.

It was coming closer and closer to Renesmee's birthday and harder and harder to be away from them.

Cpov

"See if the scents gone that way too" I called to Edward, following the scent straight ahead with Jasper and Bella

"Carlisle, I think it's gone" Jasper admitted, slowing his pace slightly

"So do I" I stopped in my tracks and breathed in the fresh air, it was clean again, no longer holding Charles' scent.

"We will find him" Bella's determined voice tried her hardest to keep the optimism up

Lately Edward, Emmett, Bella, I and sometimes Jacob had been keeping alert for any warning signs

Alice was watching Charles, keeping track of Esme's every move and watching to see if the Volturi were going to intervene again. They helped Charles in the first place, why not again? Jasper had stayed with Alice most of the time, hunting with her and not leaving her side but today he was greatly needed, Alice understood that and kicked him out of the house. For that we were thankful, he would never have gone otherwise.

"Do you think we should head back?" Bella asked

I nodded and turned on my heels, running towards the house. Downstairs was empty; I could hear Alice moving around in hers and Jasper's room

"Any news?" I asked, entering Alice and Jasper's room

"Nothing" Alice shook her head, still pacing the room, her eyes far away in the future

Jasper entered the room a second later, pausing for a second to look at what his wife was doing before going up to her, gripping her shoulders gently and sitting her down on their bed.

"Alice you really should sit when you're searching the future" Jasper told her softly

"I know" Her voice was distracted "I'm not sure... but I _think _there is no danger"

"Thank you, Alice" I left the room and went downstairs, passing Renesmee's room I saw her sleeping soundly in her bed. Her bronze ringlets sprayed out on the pillow. It was her birthday tomorrow, and her first one without Esme and Rosalie. That would be hard, but Esme was safer where she was and that's all that matters.

"Grandma, come home" She whispered softly in her sleep, reaching out with her hands as if she was clutching onto someone.

Renesmee had grown a lot in the past few weeks. No longer was she the size of a tall ten year old rather a small fourteen year old. I had found out from Nahuel that Renesmee's growth spurt was very normal, it had happened to him and his sisters when they reached her age. Her growth would slow down again soon and, eventually, stop altogether.

The rest of the family were downstairs, Edward was trying to think of a new plan to capture Charles and Dixie.

I sat next to Bella on the sofa, she was watching as Edward and Emmett argued over what positions to take

"If it can be prevented, I don't want a fight to break out" I told them

They both turned towards me, staring as though I had lost my mind.

"Carlisle, Charles won't give up like that" Emmett snapped his fingers

"The vile creature deserves to die in the worst possible way" Edward mumbled "He makes me sick"

Emmett turned and sat on the opposite sofa, clutching his mobile phone and willing Rosalie to call or text him. He gave up after a minute and shoved it back into his pocket, sighing. Alice came down the stairs with Jasper, her eyes locked far away as she watched the future play before her eyes.

"You don't have to search twenty four seven, Alice" I told her, smiling a bit at her helpfulness

She sighed and placed her fingers on her temple "I know, but I've been getting this one vision. It repeats over and over, then when I try to push it out further it disappears altogether"

"What happens before it disappears?" Jasper asked, curiously

Alice's eyes clouded over once more as she described her vision "It's Esme, she's sitting on a sofa in the hotel room. She's reading something, a book. The windows are all shut; Rose is nowhere to be seen. The curtains ruffle, and Esme turns to look behind her. That's where it cuts off"

"What are we going to do?" I asked, urgently, Esme could be in danger and that was not acceptable

"There is nothing we can do" Alice replied sadly "I even decided to tell her to leave there but it still happens, just in a different setting. Its going to happen either way"

Either way Esme was in danger. Either way there was nothing we could do. Either way destiny would play itself out.

_**The Next Day – Renesmee's birthday**_

RPOV

I woke the next morning by heavy rain pouring down on my window. It couldn't even be sunny for my birthday. But, living in Forks, what do you expect? I grabbed my jeans and a shirt, dressing quickly, and bounced down the stairs, excitement growing with disappointment and sorrow soon following. I stopped halfway down the stairs. Today was going to be the first of my birthdays where our family was incomplete. Esme and Rosalie were far away. Hopefully this would be my only birthday with not everyone to welcome me downstairs and wish me a happy birthday.

"Are you coming Nessie?" My dad's voice called from the living room

I hopped down the last few steps and went into the living room. Everyone was there, smiling at me but I could see the sadness and loss behind the masks of joy and comfort.

I sat in-between my parents, hugging them both quickly.

"Do you want presents now or later?" Dad grinned at me

I pretended to debate that for a second before grinning "Now! Please"

My father chuckled before handing me a big pink bag, tied with a bow. I opened it gently and peered inside. My parents had given me loads of stuff; the complete works of William Shakespeare, Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, also CD labelled 'Piano' that my father had recorded and burned to a disk , a big bottle of gorgeous smelling perfume and a small black mobile phone.

I squealed and hugged them again "Thank you so much!"

They laughed and set the bag to one side. Emmett came over next, handing me a box with a label that read 'Darling Renesmee, on your birthday love Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett' I unwrapped the dusty rose pink paper gently and gasped. Uncle Em and Aunt Rose had bought me a violin, something I had been begging for ever since I saw them on television. I ran over and hugged Uncle Em, thanking him before sitting back and pulling the mobile phone out, texting Auntie Rose a big thank you.

Alice and Jasper came over then, holding a large box that was wrapped in sparkly purple paper. Jasper handed me the box and kissed the top of my head "Happy birthday, Nessie"

Alice hugged me softly "Happy birthday, sweetheart"

"Thank you" I grinned at them before ripping the paper. Once the paper was gone there was a cardboard box with a clear plastic sheet over the front. Under the plastic was an amazing porcelain doll. She had long ringlets that where nearly my colour and green eyes. Emerald green, like Daddy's when he was a human. She was wearing a sky blue dress and was holding white umbrella with her gloved fingers. On top of her ringlets was a baby blue bonnet that had a lace bow.

"She's beautiful" I whispered, stroking my fingers over the plastic

"She comes with different outfits and a stand" Alice told me "What do you want to call her?"

I thought about that for a second. This birthday was great so far, but I missed Esme and Rose, heaven with a twist of hell.

"Kulani" I replied

"Why Kulani?" My mother asked

"It means heaven in Hawaiian" I whispered

Alice and Jasper sat back down together on the other sofa.

Grandpa came over and kneeled in front of me "Your grandma is very sorry she couldn't be here today, Nessie. But you know why we did what we did right?"

"Of course" I nodded and smiled at him

Grandpa smiled back and gave me two thin boxes. I took them and stared at the first dark blue box. I opened it and found a beautiful hair clip nestled into the black velvet inside. It was blue crystal and sparkly. Diamonds were incrusted around the clip. It was amazing. I hugged Grandpa tightly and took the other one from him. It was red velvet with the words 'Cullen' written in amazing scripture. I gasped and looked up at him before opening it, my suspicions were right. Lying on black velvet was a small but amazing Cullen crest hanging from a thin, but tough looking, chain. A wolf, crystal heart and diamond hung off the chain. I wrapped my arms around Carlisle tightly, hugging him with all my might. He chuckled and hugged me back

"A Cullen crest" I whispered, tears brimming in my eyes "This is the best birthday ever"

The doorbell rang through the house, I didn't take my eyes of the crest. I heard Carlisle open the door and welcome Jacob

"Happy Birthday Nessie!" Jake yelled, smiling broadly at me

"Thank you Jake" I yelled back, rolling my eyes as I hugged him

I stayed hugging him for a bit longer before my father cleared his throat and Jacob tapped my head, which was resting on his chest.

"Sorry" I blushed as I pulled away, he chuckled at me

"You are so like your mother" He laughed quietly

"Yeah, Yeah" I rolled my eyes at him

"Now present time!" Jake smiled again, handing me a small blue velvet bag. I pulled gently at the ties and they unwound. I reached inside the tiny bag and brought out a silver ring. It had the words 'True love waits' engraved on the outside.

"Jake" I choked out, I knew all about imprinting but this was so much more

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you Nessie" He told me, sliding the ring onto my index finger "This is a promise ring. I promise I'll always be there for you Renesmee"

"Jake, thank you" I looked up at him and hugged him again

I pulled away and noticed my dad frowning, my mum laughing at him gently.

"Leave it Edward" She laughed at him

"Do you want to go hunting?" Jacob asked "We could go see the pack after, Emily and Leah misses you"

I glanced at my family before answering "Sure, race you"

The second the words left my lips, I shot out of the house.

I heard Jake laugh as he launched himself off the porch, phasing as he leapt and chasing me. I caught the scent of a couple of deer and followed them then pouncing at them. I drained one pretty quickly and sat on the ground, watching Jacob run behind the bushes. He came back in human form a second later, wearing a pair of faded denim shorts that stopped at his knees.

"You alright there?" He grinned cheekily at me, flashing his white teeth

"Yeah" I got up off the ground and dusted the dirt off my jeans

He came over and took my hand, his pulse quickened. I could feel the blood racing through his veins. I giggled quietly, feeling my own heart race, looking down

He cupped my cheek with his warm hand and made me look into his dark brown eyes.

Slowly, he brought his lips down to mine. I closed my eyes as we kissed, his mouth gentle on mine. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but even that made me ecstatic.

He smiled warmly at me after before the smile dropped.

"I need to go, Sam wants me for a meeting" He kissed my cheek before running into the forest.

I sat down on a boulder and smiled to myself. Jacob kissed me. Did that mean he really liked me? Everything would be amazing then.

I looked up at the sky, rain falling gentler now.

"I should get home" I mumbled to myself, walking away from the boulder

I was about to break into a run when something hit into me. I was knocked backwards into the boulder. I jumped up and was knocked into again.

I looked up from lying on the ground and saw a familiar blonde vampire pinning me down. Dixie.

"What do you want?" I struggled against her grip

"Oh, I don't need you. Charles does" She pulled me up and tied my hands together and dragged me through the wet forest

"Jake!" I screamed before she covered my mouth and eyes

* * *

Hello again!

I know it has been ages since I updated and I am so very sorry about it. I was so busy but thankfully the summer holidays are here soon. Yay! I can't wait because I can write as much as I want!

Who here is so excited about Eclipse? Has anyone other than me got their tickets already? I can't wait for it! I'm probably going to wear all my twilight stuff again but oh wells. What are you most looking forward to in Eclipse?

Yes I am probably going to ask loads of questions in a/n's from now on because I feel like it. First question:

What is your favourite Twilight saga book and why?

Please vote on my poll on my profile because it determines the future of Forgotten Forever's but I'll put the question here summarized so you can tell me in reviews

Should I make Forgotten Forever's longer? There will be roughly 21 chapters if yes 17 if no

I loves reviews *hint hint*

Think we could possibly get ten more?

Thank you!

EricaJaney


	15. Big Risk

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Christmas is still five months away. No Twilight ownership for me D:

* * *

RPOV (Renesmee)

I hugged my knees tightly; the room around me was dark and cold. It was so dark I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. I couldn't even hear any life outside this room. The quiet was frightening. I couldn't hear where my captures were or if they were speaking. I kissed my promise ring, thinking of Jacob. Would he come? Of course he would, but where would he start? Alice couldn't see me and I had no way of contacting them; my mobile was home with my family. My arm stung from where it had been bleeding earlier; I had cut it when I was pushed back onto the rock by Dixie. My breathing was quiet and slow. I didn't want to draw too much attention; I didn't want them to come in. But I was never that lucky. I heard a car stop outside, the engine shut off and a car door shut. A few seconds later the door, which I couldn't see because of the blackness, opened casting a long streak of light on the floor. A figure stepped in, followed shortly after by a smaller one.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" I didn't fail to catch the smug smirk that was plastered onto Charles' face "The little Cullen, not able to get home? To warn the others?"

"Warn them of what? They'll notice I'm missing soon and track you, they'll be here soon" I replied, trusting that my family wouldn't hesitate to run after me

"Yes they will" He thought about that for a second before continuing "And your little job would have been completed and you can go with them"

"What job?" I asked, staring down at my ring

"I'm going to use you, to get to Esme. She's always been a caring person, much to my disgust. So she will stop at nothing to get you back... even sacrificing herself for you"

"You wouldn't dare!" I snarled, looking him in the eye "You will never lay a hand on her. She is nothing to do with you anymore. There are no more ties. She broke all connection with you when she met my grandpa"

"Your grandpa could cause quiet an uproar on this. But I'll look forward to fighting against him" Charles carried on as though I had never spoken

"Leave my family alone" I growled at him, trying my hardest to look menacing. Looking terrifying when you're a physically fourteen year old girl up against a full grown man isn't easy

Dixie found it amusing though and started laughing at me. Before long she was clutching her sides as though she needed the air she gasped for quickly. It really wasn't that amusing. Was her life really that boring that she found humour in this?

"Enough" Charles cut off her laughing

Dixie rolled her red eyes but stopped. Her ruby irises now focusing on the ring I tried to hide from her. She came over and took it off my finger, despite my protests.

"'True love waits'" She read the ring and smirked "That is so stupid. Who gave you that? The mutt you so fondly call Jake?"

"You leave Jacob out of this" I hissed, trying to snatch the ring back

"Oh, my dear, Jacob is already so involved" Her smug smile was getting extremely annoying as she slid the ring into her pocket. I looked forward to the day when I got to wipe that stupid grin from her smug lips.

"Don't you dare touch him" I threatened darkly, glaring at Dixie. I flew at her a second later but she saw me coming and dodged out of my way. I ended up slamming against the opposite, denting the plaster

"Try not to break this place, child, it's new" Charles told me, walking out of the door and taking Dixie with him

The door closed once more and the darkness slipped over me. I pulled my knees up to my chin and tried to remember what Grandma had told me long ago, when I doubted myself.

'_You never know who you are until you allow yourself to be venerable and try something that will really challenge who you are'_

Not knowing where you are or if your family are ok makes you feel pretty venerable. So why don't I know who I am yet? Or, better yet, how to get out of here and warn my family.

JPOV (Jacob)

I walked out of the forest in my human form, wearing my faded blue shorts. The others were gathered on the cliff, waiting for me.

"Do we have to do this now?" I asked, stopping and crossing my arms "It's Renesmee's birthday"

"It is concerning the vampire scents that have lingered on our side of the line" Sam told me "We do have to do this now"

"Sam said do do" Embry chuckled, earning a glare from Sam

"When did he say do do?" Seth asked

"He didn't but you just did" Embry high fived Quil and laughed harder

"Would you guys stop mucking around?" Leah demanded "You're being so childish. Quit it, this is serious business"

"Leah's right" Sam agreed "The scents have gotten stronger but when we track them they go out of state, this either means they are leaving or..."

"Or tracking Esme" I finished for him, shaking with anger

"Yes"

I stood still, trying to control my anger and stop shaking. It was quiet, I could only hear the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff's below us. There was a cold wind but that wasn't what made me feel cold inside. Someone deep in the forest started crying loudly, yelling at something... someone.

"Jake!"

I started shaking once more and phased as I ran into the forest, running towards the sound of Renesmee's cry. It was evident in her voice that she was in danger and needed help. I sensed the rest of the pack's thoughts enter my mind as they phased

'_What's going on?' _Leah asked mentally

'_It's Renesmee' _Seth answered for me, feeling my anger and knowing I wouldn't be able to answer

I burst threw into the patch of wood where I left Renesmee. She was gone. Her scent was still here, tied in with the scent of a vampire. A full vampire.

I growled and kicked a rock nearby. This was all my fault; if I had just stayed with her or taken her to her house then this would never have happened.

'_Jacob, this isn't your fault' _Sam told me _'Seth, you and Leah stay here with Jake. The rest of you, let's go see if we can track this scent. Jacob, go and tell the Cullen's, they'll want to know'_

I couldn't move, I just stared at the rock I had kicked. There was a dent, about the size of Renesmee and a trail of blood. I tried to charge straight in the direction of the female vampire's scent by Sam and Embry blocked my way.

'_Jacob we will go and find Renesmee' _Sam told me before running in the direction of the scent, the rest of the pack on his trail.

'_Relax, dude, we got this' _Embry wolf grinned at me before following

'_Come on Jake' _Seth called, running in the opposite direction towards the Cullen house.

I turned to follow him and looked at Leah, she growled at me and pointed her nose towards Seth, indicating me to follow or else

'_Go' _She hissed. Leah wasn't purposefully being mean; she liked Renesmee and was upset that anyone would take her

I ran after Seth, trying to wrap my thoughts around things before we reached the Cullen house.

'_Hide your thoughts' _I instructed as we stopped near the house _'Edward shouldn't find out this way'_

Seth and Leah phased in the bushes as I realized I had phased in my only pair of shorts; in a rush to find Nessie.

"Here, Jake" Seth tossed me some shorts and grinned "I figured this would happen to one of us one day"

I caught the shorts in my mouth and rolled my eyes, running into the bushes and phasing back

"You ready?" Leah asked, shifting from foot to foot. Being near the Cullen's still put her on edge, she trusted them a bit more but still worried.

We walked up to the Cullen house and rang the bell. Leah was looking more on edge as we heard quiet footsteps

"You can go if you want, Leah" I told her gently

Leah shook her head firmly and kept her eyes fixed on the door. Probably listening hard to the footsteps and breathing, trying to figure out who was coming to open the door.

Our questions were answered a second later when the door opened, Bella was smiling gently at us then she scanned who was here and her smile fell from her face

"Jake, where's Renesmee?" She asked worriedly, looking at us again as if she was hoping she missed the smiling little girl who usually greeted her at the door

"Bella, love, let them in so we can talk" Edward called

Bella lead us into the living room where her family where. Everyone was staring at us; Bella was now standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed, glaring at us. Seth was the one who was shifting nervously now

"Bella... Edward... I need you to not freak out about this now ok?" I started, taking in a deep breath, preparing myself to tell them

"Your daughter was kidnapped by that female vampire" Leah burst out, cutting straight to the point

"What?" Bella shrieked, her golden eyes turning onyx in a second. Edward was by her side, his eyes also black

"What happened?" Edward demanded, holding Bella's hand and stopping her from running after Nessie in a snap decision

"Well Nessie and I hunted and we were... in the woods, but then Sam called me for a pack meeting so I had to run. I didn't know the bloodsucker would take her" I blurted out as quickly as possible, skipping the bit about the kiss

Not talking about it didn't stop me thinking about it quickly though. A brief thought of our kiss passed through my mind. That was all Edward needed; a brief thought crossing someone's mind.

His eyes snapped onto mine, pure fury blazing through his eyes. He was in front of me in a second, pinning me to the wall by my neck and growling in my face. His sickly sweet stench was all around me, choking me. Leah glared at him, walking forward to attack

"Leah! Don't" I commanded, glaring at her over Edward shoulders

"Edward, put him down now!" Bella came over and clutched at his arm, trying to pull him away before giving up "Emmett" She gestured towards her husband "Please?"

The burly vampire came over and wrapped his huge arms around Edward, pulling him to the other side of the room and holding him there. I clutched my neck once his hands left, trying to get the feeling back there. Seth came over and helped me up, keeping his eyes on Edward.

"Edward, apologize to him" Bella told him "I know Renesmee is missing but it isn't Jacobs fault. He didn't know!"

"It's not that" He growled

"Then what did Jake do?"

"He kissed Renesmee" Edward spat out, struggling against his brothers tight grip

Bella froze, staring at me. Her eyes examining me, and then looking in my eyes. She trusted me to never hurt Renesmee and she believed I would be faithful to Nessie when the time came. I guess she didn't think the time would come so soon. I was happy for a minute that the blonde vampire was away with Esme; she would surly rip me to shreds.

"We can talk about that later, right now our daughter is somewhere with that maniac vampire who is working with Charles. We need to figure out a plan" Bella said quietly, glaring at me slightly when I smiled at her but I could see the smile in her eyes.

EPOV (Esme)

I was sitting on the blue sofa, reading my book. The windows were all closed and the doors all shut. Suitcases were by my side, we were moving on. When Rosalie called to wish Renesmee a happy birthday from us Carlisle told us that we should move further away as Charles had run from the area. Rosalie was down at the lobby now, paying for the room as we stayed longer than she had given the money for. Then she was going to come back with the bellhop for the bags and we would leave. I had just turned a page as I sensed someone behind me. Turning round there was no one there.

'_Don't be so paranoid' _I chided myself, it was stupid of me to be so worried

I started reading again when a familiar hand landed on my shoulder and lips were at my ear.

"I need you to be very quite now, Esme; the blonde vampire will be back any minute. You have to listen to me" Charles' voice was cold and emotionless

I froze, the book falling from my hands and landing with a soft thud on the carpet.

"I have your granddaughter. She is unharmed... at the moment" He continued "In the centre of town there is a building site where they recently finished building the town hall. Meet me there in an hour, alone, and your precious Renesmee will be safe but if you choose to stay away or you choose to not come alone... I can't be held responsible for my actions"

Then he was gone, I gasped in a breath. Charles and Dixie had Renesmee. My beautiful granddaughter. I had to get there to save her. I jumped off the sofa and checked around me once more, he was defiantly gone. But his scent was still here, lingering in the air. I ran to the windows and opened them as wide as they would go. His scent had to go, Rosalie would freak out if she smelt him.

I ran over to the door and clutched the handle then realization hit me. What if he was lying? Lying to get me to follow him. I needed to check if Charles was telling the truth or another of his dirty lies. I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and dialled my home number.

It rang twice before Bella answered it "Hello?"

"Bella it's me, would it be at all possible for me to speak to Nessie?" I asked, trying to keep any fear out of my voice. I didn't need Bella to get suspicious.

"Um, Esme that's going to be a bit hard. Renesmee was with Jacob in the forest earlier and... and someone took her" Bella started sobbing down the phone

Charles wasn't lying then. For once he was truthful "Oh Bella, It will be alright. Please don't cry"

"I'll be fine Esme" Bella promised "You should go though, if it was Dixie, Charles could be after you next"

"Goodbye Bella" I whispered

"Bye Esme" The phone cut off and I opened the door

Letting the door click shut behind me, I ran towards the open window at the end of the corridor. Making sure no one was around; I jumped down and started walking towards the town centre.

As I walked I suddenly felt how Bella felt. Her mother was in danger; she would have done anything to protect her. A strange sense of déjà vu washed over me. It was comforting in a way to know that what I was doing was helping a loved one.

Renesmee is Bella and Edward's whole world. She means everything to them and to lose her would cause them great pain. A pain that Carlisle would feel if I didn't come home. It was a big risk. A risk I was willing to take.

* * *

Hey y'all!

In this authors note we are still on the subject of Eclipse. I saw it on Sunday and loved every second of it. The fighting was good, the romance was sweet. I don't want to spoil it for those who have seen it so I won't say much but seriously who could ignore the romance in that?

By far my favourite film of the saga, mainly because it has loads of Alice and Jasper. I loved Jaspers hair in that, I don't care who says what. It suited him perfectly. I also adored the Texan accent, I know he is from Texas but it sounds so much cuter in Eclipse.

If you haven't watched Eclipse yet and don't want a small surprise ruined I suggest you skip this bit. I absolutely adored Alice and Jasper kissing. It was so sweet. The first kiss was so cute, I loved how he leaned in and she disappeared then landed on his back and kissed him. Who else found that adorable?

I have another question for my lovely reviewers:

If you have seen the film already: what scenes are you happy they put in and what scenes do you really wish they had put in (In my case it's the diner scene. Should have been added in my opinion)

For those who haven't: What bits from the book would you most be looking forward to seeing?

I personally didn't mind Bryce as Victoria but I still feel Rochelle should have been kept. That is no offence intended to Bryce, I just felt it threw off the balance of the film replacing her in her last appearance.

Now back onto the subject of this chapter. I made a mistake, I didn't realize how much I had to put in one chapter. So sorry! THIS is the turning point for the story if you want it longer or shorter. My reviewers say longer yet most of my poll says shorter! What should I do? If, by the time I feel I need to update again, a decision hasn't been completely agreed on (Like if more people want it longer) Then I will consult with Lottie, my life beta and guru. I shall also take the dangerous path and consult Sophie and Lauren but that's only if the worst comes to worst XD

Wow this a/n is long. Sorry. I don't want people to look at this though and go "Wow, that's long. I'm going to skip it) So I'm going to say bye bye now.

I love you all! Please review and give me your opinions, questions, ideas and answers. I love checking my inbox and seeing reviews from (Who doesn't?)

Thank you all!

EricaJaney

P.S this chapter is longer than most, 2'672 words. Yay! Hope you liked it.


	16. Some sad news and poll result

To my dear reviewers

I promised myself that I wouldn't put an authors note or warning onto any of my stories but I'm afraid that this time it is a promise I am unable to keep. I am writing this today to tell you that I shall not be updating this or any others of my stories for a while as earlier today my great grandmother passed away. I was ever so close to her and I am pretty distraught. I won't give up this story but I need time, I hope you can understand that. Thank you ever so much for all your support. Also I would just like to mention I have a new ending for this story and it will be longer, thank you

EricaJaney


	17. The first of many

Disclaimer: I couldn't find the ownership for Twilight in any shops, must be out of stock. So yeah I don't own it. Rub it in by making me write it millions of times.

The town hall was a new white building in the centre of the town, right near a row of shops and a green where children were playing. Choosing this as a hideout was not a very good idea, if anything was to happen the humans would hear and our secret would be at risk. The cold air whipped around me as I walked past the shops towards the hall, blowing the scents of humans in my face. I ignored them as best I could, I had something to focus on and I refused to be distracted by the scent of what should be my prey. I stopped at the last store, a grocery store, and stared at the white hall, trying to locate a heartbeat. If I found that there may be a way for me to get Nessie out safely. Another heartbeat flooded into my ears but this one was slower than the one I needed so desperately to hear.

"Are you alright?" A voice from beside me asked

I turned and came to face with a child of about nine or ten. She had short brown hair and big blue eyes. A few paces away there were three other girls standing and watching their friend.

"I'm fine" I tried my best to smile at her, the poor child obviously didn't know the danger that was only a few feet away

"Ok" She smiled at me and walked back over to her friends.

I made my way over to the white building and paused just outside the door, hesitating.

I shook my head sharply, not even believing that I was hesitating. My granddaughter was in there, undoubtedly scared, and here I was hesitating at the door.

I grasped the brass handle firmly, wanting to scream at myself as I paused once again. The monster that had haunted my nightmares when I was human was just beyond these doors. I didn't know if I could even look at him, let alone distract him long enough to get Renesmee out of there. Edward and Bella would be so worried about Renesmee, the least I could do would be to stop worrying about my demons and try to fight them off for Renesmee.

I pushed open the door and stepped into the dark room. I heard the door bang closed behind me, echoing off the walls. I stepped inside, my shoes clapping on the floor. Another sound distracted me, a quiet sobbing from the other end of the room, sobbing and a fluttering of humming bird's wings. Renesmee. I focused on where that sound was coming from, it was dark but I had no trouble seeing her. I ran over to her, and knelt down beside her. She had her knees under her chin and her arms wrapped around them as her bronze ringlets created a curtain around her face, she was facing away from me. I placed a hand on her shoulder and her head rose so she was looking at me

"Grandma" She gasped, then wrapped her arms around me and held on, crying fully now

"Shh Nessie, its ok now" I stroked her curls as she cried into my shoulder "Everything's going to be alright now"

"Everything?" A voice enquired behind me

I let go of Renesmee only to pull her up and shield her behind me. I glared down at the little blonde vampire who had snapped the lights on and was guarding the door

"Dixie" I growled

"She's here" Her voice went louder, obviously telling someone who wasn't in this room

Another door opened, this one closer to us, and a tall figure stepped out, an evil smirk plastered onto the face I feared well into my human life. I felt the strangest feeling not to break into sobs. Last time I had faced him Carlisle had been there but this time I was alone and I had my granddaughter to protect.

"Esme, I am so glad you chose to come alone" His smirk grew as he spoke, I refused to look into his eyes "As we knew the consequences if you did not but I should let you know now, neither of you shall be leaving today"

I heard Renesmee gasp out another sob and I hid her from Charles as well.

"You've got what you wanted, now let Renesmee go" I meant for it to sound harsh but my order came out as more of a plea than anything else

"Let her go?" He repeated "I'm afraid that is not possible, you see if I was to let her go then she would go home. Back to her family. She would warn them you see and I can't have that. Plus I need the coverage she provides from your physic"

"How do you know about Alice?" I asked, staring at the ground

"My dear" He titled my chin up roughly so I was forced to look into his crimson irises "Living with Aro had perks, he owed me"

Staring into his eyes I started to get dizzy and not in a good way. Not in the way Carlisle makes me feel. This way was strangely familiar though, as though I had experienced it before. And I had, he was using the power Aro had gained from accepting Willow into his coven then Charles met her and took it.

Suddenly I felt lost, I was no longer in the newly build hall that still smelt of sawdust and wet pain but I was somewhere different. Somewhere familiar. I was running through every memory of Charles and me together, he was making me suffer.

_The day we first met. Charles shaking my father's hand before kissing the back of mine. His eyes charming me into believing his charade._

_The first night of our courtship, Charles walking me home and telling me all about his hopes and dream. The human version of me watching him with devotion in her grey eyes, hanging off his every word._

_The night he proposed to me, the human me throwing herself at him and Charles wrapping her into a hug and lifting her off the ground. The first glint of madness sparking in his green eyes._

_The day of our wedding, me standing at the altar, smiling broadly and watching Charles with adoring eyes while the minister spoke_

"_I do" the words rang in my ears, the first and last words I would ever say to him when I loved him. Charles smiling, not a happy smile but a smile with the madness in his eyes mixed with evil. I wanted to scream at her to take it back and never to have agreed to it._

A sharp slap across my cheek which knocked me, once again, to the floor brought me back to reality. Charles was smiling, just as he did on our wedding day. I placed my hand on my cheek, it didn't leave any trace but still hurt the human inside the human who was still scared deep in my heart, he slapped my hand away too.

"Grandma!" I heard the worried shriek of Renesmee and turned in her direction. She was now wriggling in Dixie's arms, the blonde vampire smiling maliciously at her. I suddenly didn't care that Charles was barely an inch away, looming over me, I didn't care that every time I looked at him my human memories would come flooding back like a river of pain. My granddaughter was in danger and getting her safe was all that mattered to me.

I sprung off the floor and ran at Dixie, alarming her and making her drop Renesmee and step away. I pulled Renesmee off the floor and pushed her out of the door, warning her quickly

"Run as fast as you can, don't worry about the humans they won't notice. Get away from here as quickly as you can, don't look back. I want you to run home as quickly as possible Nessie. I love you"

"I love you too Grandma" Tears streamed down her face before she sped off, humans didn't notice her. I would have followed but Charles and Dixie needed to be distracted long enough for her to get far away.

Charles slammed the door and hissed at me, causing me to take a step back. If my heart could beat it would be racing faster than Nessie's. I felt my stomach twist as he stepped towards me

"You stupid woman why did you let her go?" He hissed, slapping me again

"She's my family, I'm going to help her as much as possible" I replied as he pulled me to my feet and pushed me against the wall coming right in my face

"I always knew you were useless, stupid and pathetic. I only wasted my time on you because of your looks. I'm glad they haven't been lost along with your brain" His scent washed over me, making me want to gag

I felt him clutching my wrist and tugging. He pulled harder and pulled my arm out. I cried out in pain and he smiled, obviously enjoying my torture. He shoved it back at me and stepped away, I put my arm back in place, wincing as the venom sealed it back. I was now sitting on the floor, Charles knelt down so he was looking me in the eye.

"Gold eyes" He laughed "I think red would much more suit you, what do you think child?"

Dixie laughed along with him, used to the name he referred to her as

"Silence" He ordered her, she stopped immediately "Now, Esme, what shall it be? Red or Black?"

He laughed maliciously as he bit into my wrist. I held in the scream that bubbled in my throat. Not wanting to give him the pleasure of hearing my suffering. He bit down harder, pushing his teeth in further and this time I couldnt help it. I screamed until he clamped his hand over my mouth.

'_The first of many'_ I thought to myself bitterly

*~*~*_Earlier that same day _*~*~*

_APOV _

"Guess the flavour of that one" Edward tossed Jasper a jelly bean from where he was sitting

Despite all of the stress that had overcome us in the last few days, Edward had convinced us that we shouldn't panic and Emmett, Carlisle and the wolves were on the case. We were relaxing today, sitting on bean bags, watching Harry Potter, in front of the television. Bella was sitting on Edward's lap and I was lying across a bean bag while Jasper was sitting on another with my head on his chest. Edward and Bella had bought a big tub of every flavour beans and we were now having a game of guessing their flavour, even though we don't eat, it was a fun game

"Strawberry" Jasper replied, tossing Edward a green one "That one?"

"Lime" Edward chewed it then swallowed "Alice, what flavours this?"

The jelly bean he tossed me was red and smelt funny.

"Go on Alice" Jasper encouraged me

I popped the jelly bean into my mouth and chewed. The taste was strong and weird. I chewed a few more times before sitting up sharply, spitting it out

"Is that cinnamon?" I demanded

"I think so" Jasper replied, smirking at me and knowing how much I hated cinnamon. We all hated all human foods and flavours but I have a specific distaste for cinnamon, something Jasper obviously found humorous.

I turned back around so I was on my knees and facing Jasper. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him deeper into the bean bag.

"You know how much I hate cinnamon" I smiled softly at him, lowering my head so our noses were touching

"Guys we're still in the room" Bella told us jokingly

I pulled away from Jasper, smiling at his annoyed face and laid back down with my head on his chest

"Look at those wizards, we could kick their butts any day" Edward nodded towards the television set at Harry, Ron and Hermione

"I don't know they have wands and brooms" Jasper laughed

We elapsed back into silence as we continued to watch the film. Jasper's arms wound around me and I felt him kiss the top of my head. I smiled and traced some of the scars on his arms with my finger. I closed my eyes contently and listened to the movie. My eyes started to un-focus from the darkness of my eye lids as I searched for Esme's future, wondering if anything had happened since the last vision. I shot up, alarmed, and opened my eyes when the vision came up blank. If I couldn't see Esme's future that means she must be near Nessie.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked, confused as to why I shot out of his arms so suddenly

"I can't see Esme" I mumbled, searching now for a different person's future

"Then she must be near Nessie" Edward said, voicing my earlier thoughts

"Oh thank God" I heard Bella sigh but could barely register it as my eyes refocused onto the room in front of me.

"That is not a thing to be thankful of Bella" I told her, feeling a pang of guilt as I watched her face drop into a worried frown "I can't see Charles either"

Hey y'all

Firstly I would like to thank everyone who has given me so much support with the news in the last chapter. The funeral is Tuesday so please excuse me if I don't update for a while as I need to wrap my head around a few things, it doesn't seem real at the moment.

I would like to thank marsbareater12 for giving me my 100th review, you rock. And a big thanks to every single one of my reviewers

Thank you to all of my friends who have been so supportive during this time, I may not show it much but I appreciate it XD

I'm ever so sorry this chapter is a bit short but I'm rather lost for words. Sorry, I shall try to make them longer in the future

Hmm question time

Team Edward, Team Jacob, Team Switzerland, another person or Team Leg Hitch? ;D (Team Leg Hitch is owned by marsbareater12 and yes this is another disclaimer for something else I do not own. D:)

Thank you once more and keep on reviewing'!

EricaJaney


	18. Tell them

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I also can't be bothered to write more than that at the moment XD **_

RPOV – Renesmee

I kept running, pushing my legs to go faster. I didn't dare look back, I was afraid I would see the scene that belonged with the cry from my grandmother. The scenery sped past me as I flew across the town, trying to get home as fast as I possibly could. I still couldn't believe my grandmother had sent me away, bearing the hurt herself, facing her demons, to protect me. I couldn't help but think this was all my fault, if I had been less reckless and asked Jake to walk me home then this could have been prevented. Carlisle was going to be so angry at me for leaving Esme there alone. I felt the tears prick in my eyes at the thought of my parents and Jake being angry at me too. I refused to let them fall though and kept on running. I was only half vampire but I was still as fast as my family when I wanted to be, I didn't need the added pressure of worrying if humans had spotted me.

I quickly calculated how far away I was from Forks, realizing I was in Spokane, where Esme and Rose went to escape Charles and Dixie. This was a good seven hours away from Forks, I couldn't run seven hours. I could run for three or four if I was lucky but not seven. I was not like my family in the way they never run out of energy. I would have to stop, but get as far away from here as possible first.

RPOV – Rosalie

"Esme" I called, opening the door "The bell hop will be here for our bags soon"

When I left Esme was reading on the sofa, the windows were firmly closed as I wasn't sure in the first place at leaving her on her own. Carlisle had told me to watch her.

"Esme?" I called again, she wasn't on the sofa so I opened the doors to the unnecessary bedroom, she still wasn't there. I tried the bathroom but she was nowhere to be seen

I started to panic, walking back into the main room. Carlisle had trusted me to watch her and now I couldn't find her. How on earth could I lose my mother?

I scanned the room again and noticed the windows were wide open. If they were closed when I left could that mean Charles came while I was away. All I could smell was Esme though, no other scent. I noticed the scent surrounded the door so I followed it out and down the hall. It stopped at the end of the hall near a big window. Esme's scent lingered around the window.

"Please no Esme" I whispered, looking down from the window before I whipped out my mobile and ran back into our room

Carlisle answered just as the door clicked shut "Hello Rosalie"

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened"

"Rose, tell me what's wrong" His voice was urgent and worried, I almost didn't want to tell him

"I went down to the front desk so I could check out and we could move on, Esme stayed in the room and when I came up she was gone. I searched everywhere Carlisle, I swear, but I can't find her anywhere. Then I went down the hall and... and her scent is lingering near the open window, Carlisle I think she ran" I rushed out quickly, some of my words mashing together though he heard every word perfectly

"Esme ran?" He repeated

"I think so. It's either that or..." I trailed off, an image of the man who had haunted my mother's human life springing to mind

"Rosalie how fast can you get home?" He asked quickly

"A couple of hours?" I hung up and sprinted at human pace to the car and chucked our bags in the back before speeding away.

APOV

Rosalie had rung an hour ago, Esme was missing. Nessie was still missing and I felt helpless, the family were depending on me getting a vision, no matter how many times they told me they weren't, they were. I couldnt see anything and I felt useless, no matter how hard I focused my mind on Esme's future it pushed me further away and when I concentrated further it was completely fuzzy, I couldn't stand staring at it. It hurt too much. If Esme's future was like this it must mean Nessie is with her. I tried once more, pushing the vision further out

"Alice" I heard Edward warn from somewhere, but I couldnt focus on him now, I was lost in the vision

I pushed further into it, seeing flickering pictures at first, images that raced past my eyes before I could get a clear picture. Finally it settled onto a vision. Esme's blurred face was crumpled in pain, her eyes firmly shut and her teeth digging into her bottom lip in a useless attempt to keep the scream inside her jaws, she screamed anyway not being able to bear the pain. Someone chuckled evilly; it was a rough sound like a bad signal on a radio. I tried to race further into the vision, wanting desperately to see who this was. To see who we were up against.

"Alice" Edward warned again, louder this time

A cool hand pressed against my shoulder, I tried not to register it and keep focused. I could hear other voices out of the vision now. Asking questions that were not about their business.

"Alice, stop it. You're in too deep" Edward barked in a rough voice

I paid no attention to him and instead looked at the figure that was looming over our mother. He was tall, with dark hair and bright eyes. His features were hidden because of the dark, only his eyes were burning into it and onto Esme.

"Alice, get out now!" Edward was now yelling at me, another hand on my shoulder, his breath tickling my cheeks

The vision recoiled like a slap, pushing me out and into the real world. My eyes whirled past the thousands of visions I had in the last hundred years before I hit something. It was the vision again but this time a still picture. That man, Esme and, in the far corner, Charles, his eyes lit up with his malicious smile. I was suddenly forced faster out, my head started throbbing with pain for reasons I couldn't fathom. My eyes refocused on the real world, sitting in the living room, Jasper's arm around my shoulders, Edward kneeling next to me, Carlisle and Bella sitting on the sofa with worried frowns and Emmett staring out the window for Rosalie.

"Alice, I told you to stop" Edward growled

I screamed out in pain, the pain of seeing my mother tortured and the pain of one hundred years worth of visions hitting me all at once.

"Alice" Jasper rubbed my shoulders as I clutched my head and started rubbing my temple "Alice, what's wrong? What happened?"

"She saw Esme" Edward informed everyone in a rough voice, getting up from the ground and sitting in the spare arm chair

"What was the vision?" Jasper asked before anyone else got the chance to

"I don't know" I shook my head, trying to get the image back without being sucked into the future "She was on the ground, she was in so much pain, I-I don't know, there was this vampire looming over her, I think he was causing her pain but I don't know, then after... when the picture stopped I saw Charles in the corner grinning"

I started to get up and head for the door, still not completely sure of what was going on

"I need to find her" I mumbled "I need to stop this"

"Alice" Jasper called, grabbing my shoulders and spun me around, cuddling me against his chest "You can't go now, Charles obviously has company and there is no way we can run there without a plan"

He was being reasonable but I was past being rational with someone.

"Jasper!" I screamed at him "Let. Me. Go. Now!" Each word was accompanied by a feeble punch at his chest "She's. My. Mother. I. Need. To. Help. Her!"

Jasper just stood there and took it, waiting until I was calm rather than to calm me. After a while I stopped punching and started sobbing again. It was so horrible to finally see something, for it to be something like that, and then not being able to try and to something. It was even more frustrating that no one else seemed to be that fazed by it, they didn't want to run out and at least _try_. Bella was sitting with a thoughtful look on her face, Edward was too, Carlisle looked rough, he was staring into space at nothing in particular, his eyes dull with the pain at his wife's pain. Emmett was staring out the window, he was waiting for Rosalie to get back, that was all he cared about at the moment, once he saw she was safe then he would worry about the future. I stopped sobbing and held onto Jasper, thankful he was here. He stroked my hair gently, not the least bit fazed by my tantrum.

"She's hurting, Jazz" I whispered

"I know" He replied,

RPOV – Renesmee

I made it into a Taxi rank before my legs finally gave way. I had ran for nearly three hours at full speed and I had made it to Ellensburg and I was now looking for a Taxi to take me home, or at least to Olympia. I walked up to a Taxi with a friendly looking blonde woman in dungarees sitting in the driver's seat.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely

"Yes sweetheart, what can I do for you?" She smiled friendlily at me

"I was wondering if you could help me get home."

"Where do you live?" She asked, leaning over to her satnav

"Forks, Washington" I told her then gave her my address

"That's a five hour journey, kid" She told me "I'm not sure if this old thing will make it" She tapped the taxi thoughtfully "I'll tell you what I'll do; I can take you up to Olympia, I have a friend up there with a taxi firm who can help you get home"

"Thank you!" I smiled

"You got money?" She raised her eyebrow then smiled when I showed her the money Grandma must have slipped me "Hop in" Ellensburg, WA, United States

I jumped into the back of the Taxi, settling into a relaxing ride when I felt something stiff in my pocket. I reached inside and pulled out a scrap of paper. It was crumpled up and torn at the edges but my name was written on the front, I could smell my Grandma's scent off of it. She must have written it on the way and slipped it into my pocket when she got me out. A crystal clear tear slid down my cheek as an image of her face, flashed into my memory, probably the last time I could see her. I wiped it away quickly and unfolded the paper.

_Renesmee,_

_Baby, this was always going to be hard. I need you to be the brave girl that I know you are. I sent you away because I need to protect you, please don't worry yourself about me. I can't promise you anything though; I would hate to give you false hope. Nessie darling, Charles was a monster from my past, someone I hope you never encounter. I didn't think nightmares could still haunt you when you can no longer dream but Charles proved me wrong. Don't be afraid Nessie, I promise you I'll always be there for you; I will never be that far away. You're an amazing girl Renesmee, I hope the world can see that. We weren't sure about you before you were born, we didn't know what to expect, but when I saw you for the first time. A mop of curly bronze hair on your head and your eyes shining brightly, I knew you had to have come from heaven. The dead heart inside me crumbled at the sight of you, I didn't think it was possible yet there you were. Be the brave girl you showed everyone when you were one._

_I hope any tears you shed for me are few and fast. I hope all of your dreams come true at last. I sincerely hope you find love that goes on, like the love your grandpa and I shared. Wish on every star Nessie, I hope you never fall to far. Go out there and shine Renesmee, the beauty you are._

_Tell your parents, your uncles and aunts, and your grandpa that I love you all very much. Tell them that I will always be there and to not do anything reckless while I'm not around. Tell your grandpa that I will never stop loving him, that he will always be my hero. Finally Nessie, I love you. You are a miracle and I am so grateful I got the few years I did with you. I love you Renesmee Cullen, you're my special girl._

_Love always, _

_Grandma Esme_

I choked back the tears hopelessly, they fell anyway, a horrible reminder of the loss I now held. I also had to tell my family, tell them that Esme's gone. Tell them she wants us to go on like nothing happened. Tell them how much she loved us and how she'll always be there. Tell them.

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. It has been like a month since the last update and again I am sorry about that but I've been very busy and this chapter was very hard. Oh well, it's here now.**_

_**The reason this chapter was hard to write is because I'm losing the faith and heart it takes. I'm sorry, even though I will continue, I guess I need time. That's why this update took ages. Don't worry it shall return soon.**_

_**Did y'all like the letter? I wanted Esme to tell Renesmee what was going on without actually telling her, if you get what I mean.**_

_**I have a question: In the Short second life of Bree Tanner, what did you think of Bree and Diego's relationship? **_

_**And one more thing my weird lines have started to disappear and not shop so a/n's shall be like this from now until I can fix it**_

_**Think we can get 10 reviews? Please? It shall make my day!**_

_**Thank you guys so much for having faith in me, that's what keeps this story going. Thanks! Reviews help too... Thanks!**_

_**EricaJaney**_


	19. Broken inside

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own the review button. Though I wish I did, oooh all the evil things I could do with that button!**_

EPOV

We had moved away from Spokane, to somewhere I didn't know. All I know is that with every hour that we drove for, I was another hour away from Carlisle. I hoped Nessie would get home ok, I gave her money to help and that note. The note that tells my family that I will always love them and watch out for them because there was no way Charles would let me escape this alive and there was no way they would be able to find me; Charles left no clues behind him. Charles did seem to have developed a taste for City Hall's as we were locked in another one in whatever town we were in; I had been blindfolded in the back of a truck with some of Charles' 'friends' keeping an eye on me so I couldn't see any road signs. An even worse thing is that this City hall seemed to have a basement for reasons that were beyond me, so that is where I have spent the last few hours of my capture. The fire in the back of my throat was starting to bother me, I hadn't hunted for a couple of weeks now but I refused to mention my thirst; Charles would bring in a human to torment me more and there was no way I was going to disappoint Carlisle and go back on everything I've tried too hard to achieve. I hadn't been left alone either, so there was no way I could get out. There were always these two vampires in here, tall, muscular vampires. I had tried to escape earlier but one of the vampires who keep watch over me saw and used his power on me, a power very similar to Jane's. The door to the staircase which led upstairs opened and Charles walked through, slamming it shut after him.

"How is she?" He addressed the two men as though I wasn't in the room

"She tried to escape earlier" The brunette informed Charles, not looking up from his poker game

"Escape eh?" He turned in my direction and walked over, crouching so he was level with me "Why would you want to escape, Esme? We're married, you belong with me"

I shot my head up from where I was staring at the ground and growled at him "I am married to _Carlisle, _I belong with him and my family, not here in this hell with _you_"

His palm wiping clean over my cheeks was just another reminder of what each day of eternity would be like. I recoiled again, it was a habit. Although I feared Charles, I tried to not show it. He fed off my fear; any sound I made would only fuel his madness.

Charles got up and walked back to the door, stopping before he shut it again and addressing his 'friends' "It seems she needs to learn a lesson"

The door closed and the men advanced on me, I would have snarled and fought back but I saw no point. Eternity was pointless now.

APOV

Rosalie had arrived a few hours ago, her red BMW parked outside of the house, not bothering to put it in the garage. She was swept into Emmett's arms before she even opened the front door. He had missed her terribly, but it was only a small amount of sadness compared to Carlisle's sea of fear. He was sitting on the sofa, where he had been since my vision and my tantrum. I still felt guilty for doing that to Jasper but I felt even worse knowing I could have stopped this by escaping. Edward and Bella were both fretting over Renesmee, since I was able to see Esme it meant Renesmee was away from her and that is what worries them the most.

"So we think Charles took Esme?" Emmett asked "Well, we should get the Volturi involved. Aro owes us"

"Make sure your facts are straight before you start drawing conclusions, Emmett" Rosalie told him wisely "Charles didn't take her, Esme left on her own. Charles' scent wasn't there and how do we know the Volturi don't know about this already but are choosing to ignore it"

"If the Volturi know, they would have stopped it by now" Edward replied

"How do you know that?" I asked rhetorically "Aro had reason, no matter how idiotic that reason may be, to take Esme last time, what was the reason this time? I think he's working with Charles"

"I agree with Edward" Jasper said "The Volturi make rules, they don't agree with anything like this"

"Then how would Charles know where to find Esme?" I asked

"He could have been hunting her" Edward retorted

Emmett, who was standing by the doorframe, went to stand next to the window and peered out "We still need a plan, according to Alice, Charles has friends in on this too but we can't make a move until the pipsqueak comes home"

"Anything Alice?" Bella asked for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes

I closed my eyes and focused. For the last few hours I had been focusing on places around here, seeing when they grew fuzzy and when they vanished altogether, this was my way of finding Nessie. "Olympia just went"

"Thank God" Bella sighed, relieved that her daughter was close

ESPOV

I didn't know a vampire could feel immense pain. The greatest pain we could feel was the loss of a mate, but this was close. After Charles took his leave, the two other vampires attacked me. I could have fought back, I could have tried to make my escape, I could but I didn't. I didn't want to face the pain that would come if I didn't make it out and Charles found out, which he would, he always did. They were trying to break me down piece by piece and it was working. Charles name still rendered me hopeless with fear but there was now something else, not absolute terror, something far, far more frightening.

There was speaking from above, new scents tingling at my senses. Dixie had entered the room a few minutes earlier and had sat on the arm chair near where I was chained to the wall, chained by chains that would be easy to break if my strength wasn't waning, and had started to read her book. The vampires had finished quickly and carried on with their poker game, leaving me hurt physically and broken inside. A flash of their venom shooting through my system shook another shiver through me, causing Dixie's smirk to grow. Footsteps on the stairs down to the basement grew louder, the door opened to reveal Charles leading Aro and Willow down. Dixie looked from her book to stare at her sister

"Esme" Aro breathed, looking troubled and satisfied at the same time "You will learn to live this life soon enough, it won't be too hard to adjust"

"Life isn't worth living for; unless you have something worth dying for" I hissed then cringing in pain "Mine was taken from me"

"Sister" Dixie smirked at the small vampire who stood at Aro's elbow, interrupting whatever Aro was about to say

Willow registered her with a nod, not speaking to her sister with a disgusted look on her face

"Willow, are you seriously going to hold this against me?" Dixie raised an eyebrow at her

"You've gone too far, Dixie" Willow replied "I can understand your need of a life outside the castle walls but I didn't begin to think you would do anything like this. Kidnapping is one thing but look at her, Dixie, do you recognize her?" Willow nodded towards me "She's the vampire that saved your life; she could have let you die that day"

"Calm young one" Aro whispered

"Where's Hazel?" Dixie demanded, refusing to meet her sister's intense gaze

"She was too ashamed of you, Dixie" Willow whispered before raising her voice a bit "Aro wanted both of us and Jane, Alec and Felix to come but Hazel refused, she didn't want to see what you've become. And now I see why"

"This was my choice"

"I know, and I'll do what I want with mine" Willow retorted "When Aro says it's time to leave, I'm going. Try and rejoin us again when you scrape together what humanity you have left"

With that Willow turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs. Dixie glared after her and went back to flipping through her book muttering "Stupid sister, thinks she's better than me"

"How long will you be staying?" Charles asked Aro

"As long as we wish" Aro replied, walking back up to his guard

Charles came over and crouched before me "You didn't expect the leader of the coven _Carlisle _stayed in to be helping me, did you?" He stroked my hair, his red eyes watching my expression as I cringed away from his touch and against the wall "They will never find you now, Esme. I hope you realize that. I just want them to leave, I don't need Volturi sniffing around here do I?"

His tone grew angry as he stood up "Aro was right though, you're going to have to learn to live this life. It could be just like our human marriage"

"I hated that marriage" I hissed, glaring at him but not meeting his eyes. I refused to be broken by him

"I was trying to be a good husband, Esme" He spat, delivering another blow to my face "But you ruined it, getting _pregnant_"

I cowered back into the corner, trying to not look at him. My cheek stung from where his hand connected. I, shakily, brought my hand to my cheek, feeling the tingling of where he hit. He slapped my hand way angrily

"Why do you bother Esme?" He growled "No one cares about you, no one's coming. So face the music, your precious family never loved you"

"Shut up, just _shut up_!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

He slapped me once again and leaned in so he wasn't an inch away from my face "Don't ever talk back to me, you know what happens"

Charles stood then, grinning maliciously down at me, then went back up the stairs, slamming the door loudly behind him. I hid my face in my arm, chocking back sobs.

"He is expecting your family to come though, that's why we didn't move too far away from our previous location. He wants them to track us, to find you. So he can destroy them" Dixie informed me, not looking up from her page "And each hour that passes and they don't arrive, he will grow angrier"

I tried not to listen to her but I knew she was right. When my family did eventually arrive Charles would be blind with rage and he would destroy Carlisle. I couldn't let Carlisle get hurt over something that I should have been brave enough to do when I was human. While pondering over my thoughts, someone had tossed a large human male down the stairs. He had cracked his head off the stairs and fresh blood was soaking the floor, practically propelling me towards the scent and relief that would come with drinking. I was so thirsty that I could have broke the chains and pounced on the man like all my instincts growled at me to do but instead I covered my mouth and nose with my arms, closed my eyes and thought about Carlisle. With each tug at my throat the thought of the blood had, more of my strength slipped away. Strength I would need later

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short but I got 14 reviews and I really didn't want to make you wait any longer. Anyway it's not about quantity but quality right? So I hope the quality is good.**_

_**Fourteen reviews, that is amazing. I can't express the gratitude I feel towards all of my reviewers and readers. This chapter was hard, I hate being the one causing Esme so much pain but it simply must be done. **_

_**Who thought Aro would have been one to stop all this? I don't want Aro to be the bad guy always in this but again it had to be done. Also in past reviews I had people saying stuff like 'Why is Dixie doing this to Esme? She helped her stay alive!' So I brought in Willow to pass that message along. **_

_**Fighting a monster from your past has to be hard, so I'm trying to make Esme as strong as possible but she does feel weak around him. Know how hard that is? xD**_

_**Anyway! Question time: I thought Bella was a bit hard on Jasper in Eclipse when Alice mentioned the graduation party.**_

_**Alice: It'll be fun**_

_**Bella: Yeah, that's what you said the last time**_

_**See? I think she should have cut Jasper a bit of slack. What do you think? Do you think Bella was justified in saying that or just plain mean?**_

_**Reviews make my day and my life Beta Lottie said to see if I could up the review count, so here goes I'm going to be greedy**_

_**Think we could get 15 more reviews? Thank you!**_

_**Thank you for believing in my story!**_

_**EricaJaney**_


	20. Sorry for this guys

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry about this but I have a question and I need it answered. While I was daydreaming the other day I was thinking about Forgotten Forever's and four little words popped into my head: "Sequel of a sequel" I was wondering what you guys thought of that? If you don't like it then don't worry about it I'll continue Forgotten Forever's the way I planned too but if y'all like that idea then all I have to do is change one tiny thing in the ending. I was meant to ask this in the last authors note but I completely forgot, sorry. Please tell me what you think and your ideas. **_

_**Sorry for any inconvenience **_

_**EricaJaney**_


	21. Daring to look

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own it, as much as I wish too **_

RPOV

The taxi stopped outside of our long driveway. The second taxi driver was a nice woman; she felt the need to fill the empty silence with mindless chatter. It was quite a pleasant drive though. Through the whole journey I kept running my fingers along the crumpled paper in my hands, tracing the lines of my grandmothers writing. I was trying to make sense of the letter, trying to see if there was any hope hidden deep in the inked words but nothing. The words continued to hit me again and again, piercing through my skin like bullets.

_I sent you away because I need to protect you, please don't worry yourself about me_

Protect me. Everyone in my family felt the need to protect me. I wanted to show them that I didn't need protecting; I wasn't a helpless child anymore. They would never listen to me though. How could I not worry myself when my grandmother is somewhere I know she hates? With a monster who I barely know but the mention of his name sends anger pulsing through my body and growls echoing from my clenched teeth.

_Don't be afraid Nessie, I promise you I'll always be there for you; I will never be that far away._

Those words haunted me the most. She'll always be there for me. The words that she meant to comfort me scared me so much. If she means she'll always be there and never far away, surely it means she'll be somewhere I can't see her but she can see me.

"Here you go sweetheart" The drivers bubbly voice interrupted my deep thinking "This is as far as I can go, this is your address right?"

"Yes, thank you" I tossed her the money and hurried out of the cab. I walked up the drive until I heard the motor speed away then pushed to run

The trees soon cleared and the familiar white home I grew up in came into view, I was thanking my lucky stars I had made it and I was able to tell my family. My parents came running out of the door first, pulling me into their embrace and hugging me fiercely

"You're never going out alone, ever again Nessie" My mother threatened while kissing my forehead

"Where are the others?" I asked, pulling away

My father, seeing I meant business, led me up the porch steps and into the living room where the family were seated. I ran straight to my grandpa, throwing my arms around him and burying my face in his chest

"I'm so sorry Grandpa, this is all my fault" I sobbed, finally letting the tears fall where no one could question their source

He pulled away and knelt in front of me, taking my warm hands in his ice ones "Nessie, this was in no way your fault. This is no one's fault but Charles' so please don't blame yourself"

I nodded tearfully, still blaming myself for it completely.

"Grandma slipped me this, she wanted me to read it and tell you" I mumbled quietly, pulling the paper from my pocket

Grandpa unscrewed it and scanned the small square quickly. His eyes saddened with each word they passed over. He was reading that Grandma wanted us to give up, to move on, that this was the end.

The others read the note when Carlisle passed it to them and sat with his head in his hands on the sofa.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie inquired quietly

"We're going to save her, of course" Grandpa replied just as softly and stood up "Alice can you please try and get something we can trace, a street sign or something, anything that will give you a brief idea of where to start. Rosalie and Emmett I need you to pack some things for Renesmee and put them in your convertible. We'll take the Mercedes and the BMW. Bella, Edward and Jasper I need you to go inform the wolves, quickly. We have no time to spare" With that Carlisle headed to his study to organize something. The others just stared at each other, we expected Carlisle to fall to pieces not to take charge the way he did

"You heard him" I told them loudly "Grandpa said no time to waste, so hop to it"

The others left then to do their assigned jobs, I sat with Aunt Alice as she scanned through visions. Her eyes locked on the wall in front of her but I knew she was seeing so much more from the expression on her face. I sat with her while she stared, waiting for her to see something that would be of use to us.

EPOV

Darkness is all I have been seeing for a week now. Darkness and only light when the door opens, I would rather sit through the darkness for the rest of my existence than have that door open again. Every time that door opened a little more of the Esme Carlisle knew slipped out with it.

My eyes stayed fixed on the door, fearing its opening and knowing when it did open I'd feel pain again. I preferred to stare at the door than the drained human at the other end of the room. I had slipped, something that hasn't happened in over sixty years. I only had enough restraint to withstand my thirst for a few days before the scent in the air and blood at my feet became too much to bear. My once golden orbs were now ruby red and heavy with shame.

Carlisle deserved someone better than this, someone who wouldn't disappoint him with their lack of strength. I had never felt I belonged by his side in the first place, I loved him with all my being but I wasn't worth it, Charles made me see sense. With every lash he would speak more of the truth I dreaded to hear, fearing it because I knew it was true.

My head fell back against the stone wall behind me. I felt mentally exhausted, my mind was running through a million things a minute. My fear of Charles was growing more each day, my sense of humanity slipping with it. I was at a point where I didn't care how many humans were drained; the fire in the back of my throat had to be put out.

Aro was doing nothing to stop any of this, he avoided coming down here as much as possible. I couldnt work out why he was here. Carlisle was a friend of his or maybe that didn't apply here.

BPOV

We were on the road, finally. Edward, Nessie and I were riding in the Mercedes with Carlisle while Alice and Jasper were with Rose and Emmett. Alice had a vision half an hour ago, Charles and Esme were in a town called Bridgeport, a six hour drive away. Alice had seen they were not alone either; Charles had friends and the Volturi with him.

I reached over a clutched Nessie's hand "Are you alright?"

"Mom, I'm fine. It's not me we should be focused on right now"

I wanted to argue that it was but I didn't waste my breath and nodded instead, staring back out the window.

I lifted my shield to speak to Edward quickly

'_How's Nessie holding up?'_

"She's fine, a little worried but she knows she'll cope" Edward spoke quickly, his lips moving like humming birds wings so our daughter wouldn't hear

'_And Carlisle?' _I asked, wanting to hear how he was

Edward shrugged his shoulders lightly, signalling that he wasn't sure. I sighed and returned my attention to the window, staring at the landscape that was whizzing past. I soon grew bored of that and closed my eyes altogether, staring at the dark insides of my eyelids and thinking about Esme. About how this whole ordeal must have affected her greatly. I couldnt begin to imagine the pain she must be in, not only physical, Charles was an abuser that much I knew, but the mental pain. If someone tried to take me away from Edward, I don't think I'd survive. The case of hunting was also an issue; we weren't sure what diet Esme was on, if Charles was letting her feed at all. Carlisle followed the red BMW around a corner and stopped outside a white hall. Carlisle must have turned a six hour journey into a two hour journey. It was only when I glanced at the clock on the dashboard and the sleeping Renesmee that I realized I had been contemplating my thoughts for a while.

CPOV

We pulled up outside a white town hall which smelled of cement and dust, obviously new. Rosalie's BMW stopped next to us and they all piled out.

"We need a plan" Alice whispered quietly, her eyes locked into the future "I can't see much, but we know Charles isn't alone in there"

As much as we tried they still heard us.

"Go and get her from the basement, we have guests and I think Esme will want to see this" Charles' voice was harsh

The sound of doors slamming and chains breaking echoed to our skilled ears, humans wouldn't hear this luckily.

"Stop struggling" A different voice ordered sharply

"I wouldn't struggle if you didn't grip my arm so tightly" The voice of my dear Esme hissed

"What did I tell you about being cheeky?" Charles inquired

We headed to the hall quickly and I pulled open the door, hearing it slam after the last member of my family entered. The scene before us was one that annoyed me to no end; Charles was standing in front of Esme menacingly while she hid her face from him in fear, she couldnt run because of the vampire who was gripping her tightly.

"Ah, Carlisle" Charles smiled at us and stepped away from Esme, who visibly relaxed "Come to save thy fair maiden? I'm afraid we're quite content with our life at the moment though, so there's no use for you. It was nice of you to visit though"

"I'm not leaving without Esme" I hissed through my clenched teeth

"But Esme is mine" He replied "I own her. She's my wife"

"You cannot own a person Charles and Esme isn't your wife anymore"

The shifting of Charles' 'friends' is what put my family on red alert. They moved to block the exit, their red eyes glaring. Bella pulled Renesmee closer to her.

"Let them go" Esme whispered, probably knowing what would happen if she didn't speak now. She was sitting against a wall now, probably forced there by the other vampire

Charles turned his back on us and walked towards her; he knelt beside her and stared at her with his crimson eyes before she was forced to look at him. He pushed his lips against hers forcibly as she cringed back against the wall; he was holding her cheek to stop her turning away. This made a growl bubble in my chest and erupt to the surface.

Esme looked weak, standing from here I could see that. She was practically shaking with fear and kept her eyes on the floor most of the time, I vowed to get her out of this hell quickly

"You don't speak unless asked too" He whispered, standing up and raising his voice slightly "You're no better than me Esme, your temper is just as bad. We're the same, that's why we're together. You bring these things against yourself" He made her look in our direction, her frightening crimson eyes boring into us, but I couldnt think about their colour now

EPOV

"They never loved you" Charles told me "He never loved you, they were stuck with you though and now they're putting on their little show, pretending to care but when you turn around again Esme, you'll have nothing left"

I couldnt see clearly what happened next. All I saw was a blur of blonde then Charles was away from me. Carlisle was fighting Charles. Snarls and growls echoed of the painted walls. I dared a glance in their direction and was happy I did, Carlisle was losing. Charles' diet gave him an advantage, but his diet was mine now so I must be as strong as him. The rest of my family couldnt help their father, they were being held back by Charles' friends. I had to help.

I pulled away from Vixen, the vampire who was holding me and pounced at Charles before he sprang at Carlisle and ended it. He tried to push me off him but I held his arms down and pushed my knees against his hips, pinning him to the floor. His eyes locked with mine, almost daring me to do it. I paused for a second, wondering if I actually had it in me to end it with him or if I was just trying to get the aim off Carlisle.

_**Hey guys**_

_**Oooh cliffy! A strange one at that.**_

_**I loved all my reviews and I love you guys so much. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I started school again on Thursday and I've promised myself to stay on top of coursework. On that specific subject I am very sorry if I don't update as much as I would like, coursework has to be done and mum said I have to stay on top of it if I want to be in the school musical.**_

_**How would you guys like this to go? Esme finish fighting Charles or Carlisle take over and be her knight in shining armour? I can't decide.**_

_**I can't believe this story has 161 reviews! Thank you guys so much, this is more than I've ever thought of getting. Thank you!**_

_**Thank you to my beta Lottie also, without her this story wouldn't have made it this far. She puts up with my constant whining and I love her for not kicking me for it. Even without her laptop she is a great help!**_

_**Please continue to read and review!**_

_**EricaJaney**_


	22. Everything takes time

_**Disclaimer: Birthday soon! Might ask for the Twilight rights! Until then though, Twilight does not belong to me...**_

Espov

I stared down at Charles; I was debating this, weighing out my chances of survival. I heard one of my children gasp from behind me and realized that I didn't care what happened to me; as long as they were safe and unharmed I would happily face an eternity of intense pain and misery. I was wasting precious time and Charles knew I was so he took advantage. He pulled his right arm from under my grip like a shot and threw me off him. I heard the crumbling of bricks as I landed roughly in a corner of a room. I looked up through my hair to see Carlisle pounce at Charles once more.

_No _I wanted to scream _Stop it I'm not worth it!_

But I couldn't find my voice; it was lost in a sea of shock as Charles' friend, Vixen, approached me. He leant down so his face was directly opposite mine, blocking my view of the fight.

"Why bother Esme?" He asked tauntingly, like the way Charles does when he's realized he's bet on the winning game "Your little family are going to lose, you're outnumbered, and your children can't help you. They're busy fighting battles of their own"

"I don't need help" I hissed

He growled furiously, his red eyes gleaming as he came closer to my face "You are so worthless, you always need help but this time they can hear you scream but they can't do anything to stop it"

Vixen gripped my arm, winding his fingers around and pulling it towards his face. I struggled with all my might but his iron grip was too strong for me to break out of. I closed my eyes as his sharp teeth cut through the skin at my wrist, biting deeply into it. I tried uselessly to hold back my scream, knowing it would distract Carlisle and make him vulnerable but unfortunately it came anyway. I screamed out in agony, thrashing in a hopeless attempt to get away from him. Vixen pulled away only to grin at me and skin his teeth in another place on my arm. I felt like I was being broken into thousands of tiny pieces, each of them floating away as my vision went fogy. Vixen's hot venom was now racing through every inch of my body chilling me to the bone from the inside. It felt like I was lost and for that I was happy, if I was lost I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

The last sound I heard that I could be sure was real was the tearing of metal and someone's loud cries.

Cpov

After Charles threw Esme I didn't stop to think as I launched myself at the monster once more, wanting to hurry up and rid the world of this fiend already. I was about to tear his head off when I heard Esme scream. The sound shook through me and it took everything I had not to run over to her straight away and end her pain. Charles chuckled, looking at Esme quickly, his malicious eyes dancing with joy at her scream. I couldn't take anymore of his taunting, I wasn't going to stand here and wait for his gloating to begin. I tore off his arm and tossed it aside, shredding and ripping wherever I could before there was only his torso left, I tossed that aside, knowing one of my children would deal with it, and ran straight to Esme. She was sitting up now, her knees tucked under her chin and her hair flooding her face. The sleeves on her cardigan were pulled down so I couldn't see the damage yet. She looked up fearfully as I stopped in front of her, her ruby red eyes locking straight onto my face, instead of relief though her eyes looked even more fearful. I didn't want to think about what kind of garbage Charles had been feeding her in her time here.

"Come on" I whispered softly "It's over now, I promise"

She stared at me for a few more seconds before standing, she looked absolutely terrified and it showed in the way she moved. She walked cautiously out to the car, treading as though the ground would swallow her whole if she applied too much pressure, her eyes stayed averted from everything and everyone, only staring out the window as Edward started the Mercedes and drove through the now quiet streets of twilight. Renesmee had decided to ride with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, leaving Esme and I to ride with Bella and Edward. I had asked Edward if he would drive the Mercedes home, I wanted a bit of time to wrap my thoughts around a few things. I lightly touched Esme's hand which was resting on the seat between us, she flinched away quickly.

"Sorry" She whispered brokenly as though flinching was something punishable

"_Looks as though we're working back with square one, Edward" _I spoke silently to my son, referring to the first few months of having Esme in our lives, a time where she was too frightened of doing something wrong that she wouldn't make eye contact properly

The journey home was quicker than the way there and in no time at all we were all gathered in the kitchen, we were all silent and daring each other to speak first. No one wanted to, out of fear of saying the wrong thing.

"Well that was... eventful" Jasper said at last, saying each word slowly and reading our emotions as he did so

"You got them all right?" Rosalie asked quietly, her eyes fixed on the floor

"Oh yeah" Emmett grinned happily, trust him to be joyful when everyone else was tense "We had fun with them"

I felt a small shudder from next to me and realized how Emmett saying this could affect Esme. I searched around, desperate for a change of subject and found the right one

"How is Nessie?" I asked Bella and Edward, Renesmee had retired to her room upstairs to sleep when we arrived home

"She's coping, it's taken a lot out of her, obviously, but I'm sure she'll be fine" More than I could say for Esme, whose breath was still frightened and careful

"The main thing though is that it is ended now" Edward spoke wisely "We don't have to forget the past but we don't have to live in it"

Our brief chat turned into an hour long conversation, going over every detail of what had happened. It was only when I heard the door to mine and Esme's bedroom click shut that I realized Esme had gone upstairs. Instantly I felt a wave of guilt crash over me and wanted to comfort her immediately but Edward told me she needed time and I was going to have to respect that. This was going to affect Esme deeply, we didn't know what she had been through and she wasn't going to tell us anytime soon so there was nothing we could do but wait until she was ready to speak.

"I just hate not knowing" Rosalie whispered

"We all hate that but Esme has obviously been through a lot and we cannot just expect her to jump back into the life here like nothing happened when she was with them because it won't work that way. Esme needs time to get over this but most importantly she needs her family to be supportive and we need to respect her space"

I knew my children understood that Esme wouldn't want to be smothered and she would most likely spend her time alone in the room but I really wanted to know if I could do that. If I could let her be alone when she's like that

EsmePOV

I sat on the window ledge, looking out into the dark forest. I couldn't be near them at the moment, I didn't understand why but I couldn't. I was desperate to be on my own so I ran up here as soon as I could. I looked at my reflection and shuddered, these ruby eyes were just one mark of the weak woman I had become. I had turned into a monster, feeding on the blood of innocent humans who had lives, families and dreams of their own. I wouldn't let my own husband comfort me, like I knew he longed to do. It wasn't Carlisle who was the problem, it was me. I am worthless and have no reason to exist. Charles was right all along.

What kind of a monster am I?

_**Hello guys!**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but, as I mentioned in previous authors notes, I have been buried alive with work. **_

_**I hope you like this chapter, there are more to come yay! xD**_

_**If you have any thoughts, feelings or comments on this chapter please feel free to review and tell me!**_

_**I don't think I'll be updating for a bit, its my sister's birthday today and mine's Wednesday so we're busy people here!**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter**_

_**Please review, they make my day **_

_**EricaJaney**_


	23. The Cold, Hard Truth

**Carlisle**

Esme hadn't been down in days. Everyone was starting to worry about her; she was upstairs in our room probably drowning herself in fear and worry.

"You should go upstairs and talk to her" Edward muttered from the sofa where he was with Bella and Nessie.

"I'll try again in a bit" I promised him remembering what happened when I went up there earlier, she had hidden her face and looked away from me.

"Want me to try?" Renesmee asked, looking up from the television.

"No Nessie, thank you, but I'll go." I stood and climbed the stairs, stopping outside the door. "Esme?"

There was no answer from inside so I opened the door and stepped over the threshold. Esme was sitting on the window seat, staring into the vast forest; she obviously heard me coming but paid no attention to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly, walking over to her "You've been up here for days."

She refused to look at me; instead she kept staring out the window until I turned her face so she was looking at me and murmured. "Please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" She asked quietly "That I'm too ashamed of knowing that he's broken me, that I'm too scared to face my family because of that?"

"You shouldn't be ashamed" I told her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, nothing."

"Of course I don't" She laughed humourlessly.

"You don't" I sat next to her.

"Of course not" She rolled her eyes. "It's not over yet is it?"

**Alice**

Edward walked into the room, clutching Renesmee's hand "She's still weary and it's going to take more time but she's getting there."

"I can't wait till I turn eighteen you know." Renesmee seemed to be talking to herself as she sat with Rosalie.

"Don't wish away these days so quickly, Ness. You're going to miss this, believe it or not." Rose told her.

"Edward." I said, wanting to cut right to the chase about issues at hand before I was pulled into a vision.

_People crowded around as fire fighters tried to tame the flames licking around the small building. Local people were gathering round the building, whispering to each other in horror as they watched their new hall burn. Fire fighters battled the flames that had grown very out of control since we were there. Stepping out of the flames, brushing away from all of the people who parted, the whispering still happening, a tall dark haired man glared at the mess around him and left, brushing off the help of firemen and police with a simple glare._

"I don't understand." I whispered, still watching the vision. "He should be dead."

"Obviously we were mistaken." Carlisle said from the doorway, his dark golden eyes heavy and his lips pressed into a straight line.

"What the hell?" Emmett roared, his brow furrowing deeply and his eyes lighting in anger. "He can't still be alive! We ripped him and burned the whole building down. I'm ten times as strong as him and I wouldn't survive that"

"Emmett, calm down." Rosalie muttered.

"No, Rose. I'm not going to calm down; this manic douche bag is not going to give up. We need to tear him to shreds and watch each piece burn! Esme won't feel safe until then, you know she won't!"

"Emmett!" I hissed. "Shut up! She can probably hear you and the last thing we need to do right now is panic her."

"Too late." Edward muttered, looking towards the staircase.

"I'd better-" Carlisle began.

"Don't bother" Replied Edward, giving our father a small smile. "Jasper's already gone."

**Esme**

My family thinking I would panic was not surprising. I expect me to panic, especially after everything Charles has put me through, but panicking, like the way some humans feel about tears, is a way of showing weakness. I just wanted everything back to normal, to be able to sit down surrounded by my family with no drama, who am I kidding? That would never happen; I'd never be truly free, unless I end it once and for all. No help from Carlisle or the others. Just me against Charles until it's over.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. I turned to see Jasper standing there, his hands clasped, head held high and a expression across his face that screamed "I mean business."

"If you want to beat him, you're going to have to help yourself." He drawled in his slight southern accent as he tilted his head to one side. "You're determined, I'll give you that. You've been through a lot; we all know that, but to end this you're going to have to think practically."

If anyone else had been standing in front of me, practically telling me that they would help me get in the right frame of mind to kill Charles, I would have been shocked to say the least but with Jasper it was different. My blonde haired son had fought in wars other vampire's fear, seen things that not many others had and killed mercilessly. Of course he would be the only one in my family to see this from the physical point of view, rather than the emotional one. Jasper didn't see a woman haunted by her past, he saw an easy target. And that was exactly what I was.

He walked closer until he was staring me straight in the eyes. "You lead with your heart, Esme and I admire that but you're in my territory now, and we lead with our heads."

I watched him as he scanned one of the shelves in mine and Carlisle's bedroom with his honey coloured eyes. I was about to question what he was doing when his pale arms shot out and threw something in my direction so quickly I almost didn't catch it, luckily I did just in time.

"Nice reflexes." He complimented me. "I hope you remember the training I gave the family for the battle against the newborns?" Barely allowing me to nod he continued. "That will help. There isn't much I can teach you in so little time, especially since Alice's vision was recently and we all know that Charles isn't one to hesitate but I will tell you this, Charles will be merciless, and in order to win you need to allow yourself to become what you are. Not a Cullen, not Esme, but a natural killer, the purpose vampires are made for."

I nodded once again, not because I completely understood what he was saying but because he was helping. Jasper wasn't standing there telling me I was going to be alright, he wasn't trying to tell me that I should let my family help, he was giving me the cold, hard truth and that was exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Oh." He paused at the doorway and turned back so our eyes met again. "One more thing: Don't hesitate. If you hesitate, you'll die."

The cold, hard truth.

_**I owe every one of my readers and reviewers a huge apology. It's been a year, and I hate to say it, but I've become one of those authors. You know, the authors that don't update for a while and everyone starts to hate them. If you do hate me it's totally cool, I've left you in the dark with Charles and Esme for far too long and I won't anymore. I promise I will try to update more in the future and I wont even begin to tell you how hectic life has been for me at the moment cause, trust me, we'd be here pages.**_

_**I pray you guys wont be too hard on me but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do right? **_

_**A big thank you to reviewers such as:**_

_**Doctor Tonks Tickles Who**_

_**CarlisleandEsme**_

_**iAMme**_

_**Katie1995**_

_**For giving me the kick up the butt I needed to come back to this story, without the reviews again I probably would have never gotten back to this story.**_

_**Next chapter will be here soon, this I promise. I figured if you guys could be bothered to stick with me this whole time and not constantly yell at me for my grammar, or lack of, then the least I could do would be to update.**_

_**Sadly, this story I believe is coming to an end. I think it's gone on long enough, don't you?**_

_**Any ideas, or anything really, you'd like to see featured, please either inbox me or PM me. Cause unless someone has an idea (don't worry, you'll get credit) or my muse gets her ass back here, this story will end soon :(**_

_**I'm, once again, thanking my beta Charlotte (aka Lottie) she's stuck with me this entire way and doesn't get freaked out by me. I miss you Char, come see me soon, okay?**_

_**Thank you all! Honestly, I can't express the amount of love I have for each and every one of you. *Gives everyone a cookie***_

_**EricaJaney**_


	24. Heads will roll

**Esme**

Too many missed opportunities and lost chances had led me to where I stood today. The chances I'd had in the past to end my awakened nightmare ran through my mind, taunting me endlessly.

The past didn't matter though, as Jasper frequently reminded me as I internally chided myself, only the future could be changed. That was the shred of hope that kept me moving forward, motivated and ready. Charles had tormented the latter part of my human life, to the extent that I had killed myself. The small part of my vampire existence he had taken already was all he was having; this nightmare would be put to bed just as soon as he came too close.

Jasper had been training me for a while, and he wasn't a soothing teacher. A slight movement out of place and he'd simply utter the words "You're dead," and push me to starting all over again. He was always my target. Although Charles didn't have the amount of fighting skills that my newest son possessed, we both agreed if I could fight Jasper flawlessly then I could take down Charles.

The others were reserved with their thoughts and feelings, all but Carlisle. He voiced every evening when we retired to our room, me mentally drained from fighting, and him to try to talk me out of my plan, that he didn't relish the idea of me fighting that monster.

"I just think it'd be easier if we faced this as a family," He said softly, his pale fingers running gently up my arm as I read, lying next to him on our bed. His touch was getting easier to accept, only a few times did I have to remind myself that it wasn't the rough talons of Charles uncaring hands tormenting me. Those few times I felt angry at myself, how could I mistake his cold touch to my blonde angels embrace?

I turned the page in my book, only half reading the words that were embedded on the soft material. "You don't understand; if you all help me fight this, then it won't be me fighting this."

"Forgive me for my lack of understanding, darling," He chuckled lightly, a hint of sarcasm hidden in his tone.

Putting my book to one side, I propped myself up on one elbow so I could look at him properly, "If I let you, or one of the others, fight Charles for me then the nightmare that is his existence won't really be over. Not for me," I placed my hand, palm up, against Carlisle's and entwined our fingers, "This isn't over until I throw his head on the fire myself."

Carlisle's response was a small sigh, just the slight parting of his lips as a small crease formed between his eyebrows. We had this same fight nearly every night since Jasper and I began practising, over a week ago. I knew that Carlisle was grateful for the break from Charles' advances as it gave him more time to plead with me to 'think reasonably' but I was growing weary. Each passing day meant I became more anxious on the matter of his arrival. Would he be alone? Was that what he was doing, gathering more vampires? Or what if he was waiting, so he could pick my family off one by one until I was left alone?

Facing him alone didn't frighten me as much anymore, I'd forced myself to take Jasper's words seriously and thrust myself into the mind of a fighter rather than the target he intended to take down. It was my family's wellbeing I was concerned for. Sure, the latter plan meant that I could face Charles alone, which I intended to do, but it meant I wouldn't have a family to come back to; and that was not an option.

"You can throw his head in the fire," Carlisle told me, his darkening eyes transfixed on our entangled fingers, "You can even be the one to take it from his shoulders. Just, please, allow me to remove his other limbs. If only so he has nothing left to hurt you with."

"Would you like to take out his teeth so he can't bite me, too?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

The crease came back as his eyes flicked to one of the bites on my wrist, "If only I could have done that sooner. You would not have been bitten in the first place."

I sat up properly and unwound our fingers, tracing the mark of my former husbands teeth rooted in my granite skin, "They're a reminder of what I'm fighting towards."

"You can't do this all on your own, Esme," His hand came down on top of the bite, wrapping around my wrist and shielding it from view, "It's not a weakness to ask for the help of those who care enough to desire to help you."

"I know," I whispered, "But it's also not a weakness to allow your wife to fight her own battles."

I lifted my hand and touched his cheek lightly, my ice cold hand splaying out against his pale skin, "I couldn't live with myself if the monster that hurt me got anywhere near you. I almost lost you once before, Carlisle, but fate was kind enough to bring me back to you. I'm not risking it again, who knows where we'll end up."

"I know exactly where I'll end up if anything happens to you," As I closed my eyes, I could feel his forehead pressing gently against mine, and I knew his eyes would be fixed directly into mine if I should open them.

My darkened eyes fluttered open and, just as I knew they were, his eyes were staring directly into mine; pleading with me to allow him to help. There was nothing Carlisle hated more than being powerless to stop something he knew was hurting a member of his family.

"I want… No, I need you to promise me that you're not going to step in during that battle," I told him, my own eyes begging just as much as his, "No matter how weak or defenceless you think I look at any point, you need to promise me you'll let me do this on my own."

"You know I can't make that promise, Esme," He responded, "But I can promise you that when I stood in front of you, and Edward, and promised to love and protect you forever, I wasn't lying. I'm always going to protect you, and it's not because I think you're weak because I know how strong you are. It's because I won't be able to live with myself if any harm comes to you, especially not by someone who has caused you so much pain before."

Before allowing me to respond, and argue like he knew I wanted to, he pressed his lips against mine; pushing back any retaliation I had in my head. As his lips curved perfectly around mine, and his tongue moved sweetly with mine, his hand went to my waist to pull us closer together.

We rarely had sweet moments together since my arrival home. If it wasn't my fear of being touched, it was worry over Charles or Jasper's intense training regime.

This moment in time wouldn't last long; soon we'd be back downstairs to strategies with the family, I would be questioned by Jasper on how to fight and asked to demonstrate, and we'd spend our precious moments with our family.

I was determined that this wouldn't be the last chance I had to spend the night with Carlisle. That the next time he whispered sweet nothings in my ear and his hands glided over my body, we'd be alone and we would feel safe again.

Charles' head would roll, but I would be the one kicking it.

**Right, I've accepted that I am one of those authors previously mentioned in my last AN. Words simply cannot express my sorrow and regret for not updating sooner, but, to be completely honest, I lost faith in this story for a while. In the whole saga, in fact.**

**I was in one of those places where you can't work and can't write. What's that called? I think its "Exam Season"**

**My GCSE exams were a couple of weeks ago, and once those were over it was coursework for BTEC subjects, then prom. The list is endless; trust me, so I won't bore you with it.**

**I'm fortunate enough that, recently, certain aspects of the Twilight saga became my forte again. While updating my biography and reading past reviews I came to accept that I don't deserve reviewers and readers like you.**

**I have reviews begging for more and asking what happens. I can't believe that I've managed to write something that you guys love so much. That's really all you, believe me. Without you guys this story would not be where it is today. So, for that, I thank you.**

**Forgotten Forever's isn't over, as you may have guessed, but I believe the next chapter could be the end of our tale, or the next one, depending on how long it is. Before I update, which won't be next year this time I swear, I have a question to ask;**

**Do you guys think Esme really should end her waking nightmare, or will watching his true love fight become too much for Carlisle and he'll be forced to join in?**

**Tell me your ideas, where you think the battle should be, who should end it, what should happen. Tell me your thoughts and criticism; I love criticism because it makes me a better writer.**

**If you've managed to read this far, all three hundred and thirteen words into this amazingly long AN then kudos to you, my friend. These things can be long, and it can be tedious to read them, but they do hold some vital information.**

**I couldn't put into words the gratitude and pure love I feel towards each of you, readers and reviewers alike. You have brought this story, which I thought was just going to be a rubbishy little one-shot or maybe three chapters before I gave up with the lack of reviews, to an amazing sequel with nearly two hundred reviews. You're all so amazing, beautifully wonderful. Each and every one of you.**

**Thank you.**

**EricaJaney**


End file.
